Warm
by Scissorsr1
Summary: Hiccup is five miles away from home, has sprained his ankle, and is lost in the middle of a dark, snowy, forest. A stranger who goes by the name Jack offers to carry him home, and asks to stay with him. Will their friendship change in only a matter of one day?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"Dad...you have to listen to me. I shot a dragon; a night fury! I'm serious! I just need a search group to go help me look for it and-"

"Stop telling stories and help put out these fires you caused!" Stoick yelled, his long, massive ginger beard moving with his muscles.

The town had just been attacked by another dragon, which was no surprise because Berk was the main dragon sight. Nearly everyone, however, blamed Hiccup for everything that went wrong: the snow storms that caved in roofs, fires from dragons that burned up the town, and just about anything else, really.

Hiccup was not born to be a Viking; at least, that's what everyone else thought. Hiccup believed that he had what it took to be a Viking by using his brains and thinking things through before he acted. The thing that he didn't know is that Vikings don't think before they act. Vikings don't have a skinny stick body. Vikings aren't named Hiccup.

"It would be so easy, though! I don't know exactly where the dragon fell, but if I use this map I made then we can track it down and-"

"Hiccup! Enough. Go. I don't want to hear it. Leave before you cause any more damage." Stoick harshly told his son, who only had slightly welled up tears pricking at his eyes.

Hiccup ran home and up to his bedroom, sliding down against the wall and covering his eyes with his hands. He was hopeless; he was tired of being made fun of by everybody else.

It always happened to him. Always. It didn't matter what day of the week; he was like a play toy, and a source of amusement. He sat alone at all three meals of the day. Always alone. His only pride was drawing, and in his opinion, he wasn't that good of one.

A sudden fire burned inside of his chest, and he stood up and marched over to his desk, where he kept all his artwork. Small pieces of parchment lay there, a long with a pencil that Hiccup had made by himself using graphite.

"If they won't help me, then I'll find that dragon myself." Hiccup muttered, throwing his Viking helmet on his bed and walking back downstairs with the paper in his hand.

His boot kicked open the front door, and he stomped out into the snow, leaving a set of footprints behind him. This was it; this was going to be his only chance at proving to every one he was worthy enough to be the governor's son.

It was time.

Hiccup continued walking until he stood in front of the entrance of a thick, redwood forest that was easy to get lost in. With one more wistful glance back at the town, Hiccup continued his long journey to find the dragon.

It had started out fine, with the birds chirping and the sun still up slightly, barely reaching sunset. Time was slow, it seemed. Slower than usual. But that didn't worry the boy, because no one would notice he was gone until much later.

Hiccup passed a row of flowers that he'd never seen before. As he crouched down low to look at them, he whipped out his notebook and began to sketch out the detail and shape of the petals. He bit his tongue gently, trying to focus, and realized that nearly ten minutes had passed.

With a sigh, Hiccup knew that he had to keep going if he wanted to find the dragon before sun down. He slammed his notebook shut and tucked it in his wool coat and let out another breath of air, sending some smoke out of his mouth. It really was cold...

"I can't believe I didn't bring anything except my stupid sketchbook..." He muttered sourly, flash backing to all the useless hours he had spent on perfecting sketches and observing nature. He really should've been training to fight dragons instead. He should have been making his father proud.

Hiccup shoved his hands into his pants pockets and shivered, wondering if the temperature was getting lower, or he was just being over dramatic. That was what Snoutlout called him: an over dramatic skinny stick. Sure, there were other names, but Hiccup didn't want to think about those because they hurt him too much.

He continued to stomp in the snow in his boots, kicking a few rocks aside every now and then. The more time he spent in the woods hoping to find the creature, the more he felt like he was getting lost. An hour had passed, and with a nervous mind, he pulled out his hand drawn map and pointed to the x with his index finger, reminding himself that he was going in the right direction.

Or so he thought.

"This is just fantastic... I don't think I stayed on the right path, I forgot my knife, and I'm over five miles from home. What else is there?" He groaned impatiently, pausing to take a breath.

Hiccup sat down on a dead tree that had been knocked over, and tried to think this through. The whole thing was completely idiotic on his part, and he sincerely wished that he had told someone where he was going before he left, or at least asked someone to come with him. But who would have listened?

Hiccup peered through the trees and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, continuing to shiver. Even his teeth were chattering. The sun was going down, and he knew that he would have to spend the night in the woods. Hopefully there wouldn't be a blizzard...

But surely someone would notice that he was gone.

Trying to remain hopeful, Hiccup got up from his resting spot and brushed off his pants, continuing to walk through the forest, unknowingly putting himself at a higher risk of danger and destruction.

The woods were growing dimmer, and Hiccup's stomach rumbled. Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in his mouth, continuing to walk. At least the snow would melt and he would have some form of water.

A few minutes later, he glanced at the sun and saw that it gave him another three hours or so until complete nightfall. He had no choice but to spend the night in the cold woods, all by himself, until he found the dragon and took it back to his father.

A thought suddenly hit him: how would he take a however many pound dragon back? He didn't even know the way back! He would probably never get out of there unless he wandered around.

Panicking, Hiccup began to run further into the forest, his eyes blurring at the wind pushing his face. He failed to notice a rock sticking up from the ground, and tripped, landing awkwardly and bending without any form of control. His ankle snapped, and he cringed.

Lying on the snow covered ground, Hiccup tried to sit up, but found that he could no longer move his injured leg without extreme pain. His ankle was sprained, and this realization dawned on him only a few seconds later after recovering from shock.

Gasping, he used his weak arms to turn himself around, and laid his back against a tree, trying to comfort himself in some way. The cold was making the pain worse, since he was shivering so much, and it caused his sprained ankle to shake every now and then. It was plain torture.

The only thing he could do was yell out for help. If no one answered his pleas, then he would die. It was all up to how things played out, and who would be walking in the forest at this time night.

The temperatures dropped about fourteen degrees, and the sunset was slowly beginning to disappear behind the horizon. Tears streamed down Hiccup's face as he feared the night that was going to be spent alone; he would die a slow and painful death from frostbite.

(Continue or not continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"Bye, North. I'll be off to Berk for a few months. You know how they love their snow." Jack chuckled, waving to Santa Claus and flying out the window, laughing all the while.

"Bye, Jack! Don't get into too much trouble, eh?" North replied, waving back from his office door and walking back inside with a chuckle as soon as the winter spirit was out of sight.

Jack zoomed through the air, his blue eyes scanning the ocean from under him. With a smirk, he aimed his staff at one of the forming waves and froze it, making an small iceberg appear.

The wind brushed through his snowy white hair as he continued to fly higher into the clouds, taking a deep breath and feeling dizzy from the atmosphere. It was a wonderful feeling, being up in the sky, without any limits whatsoever.

But he got lonely often.

Jack finally saw the small island of Berk that he often visited so that he could let out any powerful emotions he held back. The people didn't seem to mind the harsh weather, and that made Jack smile because they were happy with whatever he sent them.

He landed on the grassy floor underneath him, watching in amusement as it immediately turned to frost and iced over when he touched it. His staff swung repeatedly to the left and right and hit each tree expertly, making frost appear on every trunk, and then creating ice for the snow to stick to later on when he made his second rounds.

Jack was halfway done with his project when his staff almost hit the bark of an oddly shaped tree. Before striking it, he kneeled down and saw that it wasn't an ordinary one; it had the face of a teenager. A boy, to be exact.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced around him to see if anyone else was with the teen, but when Jack realized he was alone, that got him worried. He looked pretty bad: his eyes were blackened, his skin pale, his dark hair looming over his face, and a thin wool jacket. Jack glanced down at a bloodied ankle, and knew right away that the kid had hurt it.

"He's stuck..." The words escaped Jack's mouth, "...What should I do? Move him to the town?" He scratched his head in wonder, but shrugged it off, sitting next to the stranger to wait until he awoke. It was better not to move him unconsciously.

Jack's eyes widened as he observed that the boy was as skinny as a stick, unlike the others who lived here, and he was a little strange. Suddenly, two hands clutched his hoodie and snuggled into his chest, making him sit rigidly still. He had never received contact like that for at least three hundred years.

"Uh, hey...guy? Could you...let go of-"

The injured boy sneezed, and shivered in Jack's arms. With an embarrassed blush, Jack saw that he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon, so he decided that he needed to warm up the brunette anyway. It wasn't like he could hear or see him. His arms hesitantly wrapped around the boy's form, and he let himself relax.

"Okay...now where do you live? There has to be some kind of identity on you." Jack questioned aloud as he moved one of his icy hands under the boy's jacket.

The brunette shivered at the contact, and snuggled deeper into Jack's chest, which made Jack wince at how close they were.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, not recognizing the warmth in the cold weather, and looked up to see a stranger holding him. Yelping, he crawled out of the guy's arms and cried out in pain from moving his ankle.

Jack was surprised at how the teen was reacting, and looked behind him to see if there was some kind of bear or something that he was looking at that scared him. When there was nothing, Jack shrugged and stood up, preparing to leave.

"W-where are you going?" A tiny voice sounded from behind him.

Jack slowly turned around, a frown taking over his features, "Is he really talking to me, or is he just crazy?"

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" Hiccup protested weakly, trying to move his leg, but failing miserably. "Who do you think you are, just coming over here and...touching me?"

Jack turned around again, a confused expression on his face, "Are you...talking to me?"

Hiccup stared at him skeptically, and shivered. With a hint of sarcasm, he replied, "Well, do you see anyone else around?"

Jack looked left and right again, and turned back to the teenager with surprise, "You mean...you can see me, too?"

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, "To be completely honest with you...I have no idea whether I can see you, or if this is real or not. I thought I was going to die out here, I mean, look at this!" He pointed at his injury and sighed. "How am I supposed to get home now?"

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. If he told this kid he was Jack Frost, then that would make things worse. "I could carry you there." He offered, clutching his staff and digging his toes slightly in the snow.

"Who are you, again?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his head that appeared to be hurting at the moment.

"I'm Jack."

"Well, I'm Hiccup... I think I can walk fine." He used the tree for support to stand up, but failed miserably, and ended up falling down.

"Look, uh...Hiccup," Jack chuckled at the funny name, "I think I should carry you."

"Are you nuts? My house is nearly five miles away!" Hiccup muttered, suddenly becoming curious, "Besides, what are you doing in the middle of the forest at this time of night?"

"I was just out for a walk." Jack lied, not wanting to give up his real identity just yet. "And what were you doing traveling with light clothing on in this cold weather?"

"I wasn't traveling! I was looking for...something. Why don't you have any shoes on? It's freezing." Hiccup questioned, gesturing to Jack's bare feet with a nod of his head.

"I love the cold. What were you looking for in the middle of the forest, anyway? If you stay out here any longer, you're going to get sick." Jack responded, avoiding the little trivia game for now. He forcefully scooped the boy up in his arms and began walking to where the village was. He knew the island of Berk by heart.

Of course, it would've been easier to fly, but Jack walked, seeing how he wanted to save his true identity. Hiccup squirmed in his arms, feeling weak and useless.

"Put me down! I don't like being carried! Why are you even doing this? You don't even know who I am!"

"Whoa, relax kid..." Jack told him gently, "I promise I'll get you home if you tell me which house is yours."

"Jack, I'm serious. Put me down."

Jack shook his head, "Sorry. No can do. You're my responsibility."

"We've never even met before!" Hiccup protested, continuing to struggle against Jack's muscular arms.

"Hic, I'm doing you a favor. You need my help." Jack sighed, stepping over a few rocks. "We can get to know each other later, but right now I need to take you home."

Hiccup reluctantly nodded and eventually got used to the feel of Jack's touch, and shivered more. He was close to losing all of his warmth earlier, but now he was in the arms of a complete stranger and was beginning to warm up. Not to mention his leg was killing him. So Hiccup was thankful that Jack had helped him. But he wasn't sure that his father would like hearing this story.

(Continue or not continue?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"Jack," Hiccup began, tugging on the blue hoodie to get his attention, "What did you mean when you said that I could see you? Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Uh, you know what... That question can wait till later."

"Well, can you at least tell me why you aren't wearing shoes?" Hiccup puffed, wincing in pain as his ankle moved a bit.

"I don't like them." Jack answered, "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What were you looking for in the forest?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I shot this stupid dragon with another one of my lousy inventions, and I saw it crash in the forest. I asked my dad to send a search team, but of course he didn't listen. No one ever does..." He ended with a sigh.

Jack's face formed into confusion, "Why don't they listen to you? It's not like you're boring, or anything. Actually, you're kind of interesting. Tell me about these lousy inventions."

"Well," Hiccup hissed in pain as his ankle shifted again, "I like to build stuff, you know, things that help us fight dragons."

"Oh, so you're a Viking, then?"

Hiccup nodded, but paused, "I wouldn't call myself a Viking, but everyone else is... To them I'm just a mistake and a outcast; somebody who doesn't fit in. I came out here to get that dragon myself... I was hoping I could make my dad proud."

"Hic, you don't need a dragon to make someone proud. All you have to do is be honest with yourself. Isn't that enough?"

"Apparently not." Hiccup cringed, feeling an increasing pain.

"How did you sprain it?" Jack blurted, glancing down at the wound as he continued walking. This conversation wasn't going as bad as he thought.

"I can't remember. I think I tripped on something..."

Jack let out a brief chuckle, and shook his head. "You tripped over something...and broke your ankle? Geez, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen...and a half!" Hiccup shot back through gritted teeth, "Besides, how old are you, anyway? Twelve?"

"Obviously not if I can carry you. I'm eighteen." Jack retorted. It wasn't a complete lie...just set back about three hundred years.

"Oh..." Hiccup blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to be so harsh about it; he just felt protective at the moment. It didn't seem like Jack was that bad of a guy so far.

"How long until we get back to the village?" Hiccup asked after a few minutes of silence. Jack looked down at his face and sighed, letting a cold breeze envelope Hiccup.

"Maybe a few hours."

The brunette blushed at the minty breath and averted his eyes from the white haired boy carrying him, "Shouldn't you rest? I mean, my leg should be fine for a while, and I don't want to tire you out."

"Nah, I'm cool. I could do this all day. You're so skinny that it's easy to carry you."

Hiccup blushed and nodded, his hands tightening their grip around Jack's neck. He was a little scared of the woods at night; all sorts of shadows peered behind the trees and seemed to reach out and grab him, pulling him into an abyss of darkness.

Whimpering softly, Hiccup shifted a little, "J-Jack, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Hic, are you scared?" Jack raised an eyebrow and looked down at the boy with a smirk.

Hiccup felt the pit of his stomach flutter at this, and he gulped, "N-Not really. I was kidding..."

"Well, you know if you're ever scared, then I can make you feel better." Jack's blue eyes twinkled, and Hiccup turned an even darker shade of red.

"T-thanks... That's nice. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because it's pretty dark outside now." Jack felt Hiccup's grip tighten, and smirked. "And you're wrinkling my jacket."

Hiccup immediately let go. "S-sorry... I guess I might be a little scared."

"Are you scared of the dark, or are you scared of me?"

"Both." Hiccup replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Jack laughed, stepping over another rock. It was how they bonded: Hiccup made a sarcastic comment, and Jack tried to scare him. But secretly, Jack was beginning to like the feel of those little hands holding onto him needily.

Another hour passed, and Jack heard Hiccup sniff softly. He looked down, and he could see a faint trickle of a tear in the moonlight.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?"

"It...It hurts, Jack. My ankle." Hiccup wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, and sniffled again. He was trying to be brave, but right now it was killing him.

Jack frowned, "Well, there's something I can do to help it, but you have to promise not to freak out."

Hiccup paused, taking a minute to think about it, but when his ankle was hurting again, he gave in, "Please just fix it. Please."

"Okay..." Jack lowered Hiccup to the ground, and hovered over him. "Don't move."

His staff slowly and carefully pointed to the ankle and made a thin layer of frost over it.

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as he saw the ice substance form out of thin air. He didn't want to move, even though Jack asked. Obviously Jack was some kind of witch, and he casted a spell on his ankle...

If the Vikings figured out that Jack was a witch, then he would be burned alive on a wooden pole in front of the whole town. There had never been an actual witch encounter, but if there was, it would be gruesome. More gruesome than stabbing a dragon in the heart.

"What...are you?" Hiccup whispered as Jack picked him up again. His pain was subdued almost entirely, which made him feel only cold.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

Hiccup had just pointed out which small hut was his. Surprisingly when they arrived, there were no other townspeople in sight, which made Hiccup feel a little better about showing up with a witch carrying him.

"Nice place." Jack commented as he kicked the door open with his bare foot and saw the animal heads on the walls.

"Thanks..." Hiccup sarcastically replied, squirming a little bit to let Jack know they needed to continue.

"Is this your room?"

"Yeah... Put me down please; on my chair next to the desk. I can try to build some kind of...cast to help my ankle heal." Hiccup explained, noting how gently he was set down.

Jack shut the door to the room and sat on the corner of Hiccup's drawing desk, examining every little picture there was.

"Did you draw these?" He asked as he pointed to a huge portrait of the snow in Berk. That made him like Hiccup more. His snow creations weren't always appreciated.

Hiccup's cheeks warmed, not expecting Jack's reaction to every thing he created by hand. It wasn't much; he just never really gained that much attention.

"Uh, yeah, I did... They're kind of bad, but, you know... I only have graphite to work with." Hiccup sheepishly rubbed his neck and took out a fresh piece of paper to start the cast invention.

"Hic, there's something I have to tell you..." Jack paused, waiting for Hiccup to look up, "...and it's strange."

"W-well what is it?" Hiccup's face turned red as Jack leaned in to whisper it in his ear.

"You're the first one who has been able to see me in a long, long time." Jack's breath hitched, "I can control ice and winter; I can even fly."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "So... You really are a witch..."

Jack stepped back, "What? No! I'm a winter spirit; a guardian!" He picked up his staff and leaned on it. "A witch wouldn't have helped you out."

Hiccup pondered on this, "Well, how do I know for sure that you're really a winter spirit? How am I the only one who can see you?"

"I don't know...but I'm loving the attention you've given me so far. It's hard when people ignore you for so long."

Hiccup blushed and let his bangs hang over his eyes for a minute, "Jack, you should probably go."

"Go where? Back to North's to sit in a boring room and complain about the roaches? Go back to the cave? No way! I want to stay here in Berk, with you." Jack smugly floated onto Hiccup's bed, "In fact, I think I should start living here."

"What?! ...I know that you helped me out but-"

"I carried you for five miles." Jack interrupted, but let out a sigh. "If you let me stay with you for a few weeks, then I promise I'll help you find that dragon."

Hiccup's emerald eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Why not? It's good for you and for me, so we would both get something out of it. Deal?" Jack sat up and held out his hand for Hiccup to shake.

"Yeah!"

(Continue or not continue?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"I think I've got it figured out." Hiccup yawned, still tired. He hadn't slept yet, but he accomplished making a cast for his ankle.

"Great. Come to bed now." Jack groaned, using a rush of wind to blow out the candle and his staff to wrap around Hiccup and bring him to the bed.

"Whoa!"

Hiccup landed on top of Jack, and burned cherry. "Uh, Jack... Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"Oh, come on Hic! It's not like that; we're having a sleepover." Jack's drowsy voice reminded him, "You'd better get used to this because I'm staying here for a while."

Hiccup rolled off of him and shivered, getting under the blankets. "It's freezing."

"Are you kidding? It's like a chimney in here." Jack fanned himself in the darkness, pushing his staff on the floor.

"Well, if you're hot, and I'm cold, maybe-"

"Wanna cuddle?" Jack blurted.

Hiccup gulped, "W-what? Jack, I'm not cuddling with you!"

"I was just saying... It would help. After all, opposites attract." Jack turned his body so that he was facing Hiccup.

"You think so?" Hiccup wondered, turning so that his back was faced away from Jack. He was just beginning to dose off now.

"I know so." Jack replied, snaking his pale hand around Hiccup's waist and pulling him close.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Hiccup squeaked, flailing slightly and trying to tear Jack's arms off of him. This was getting awkward.

"Don't worry. It'll help. Just relax. We're going to feel good." Jack comforted, climbing under the covers as well and snuggling close to the Viking. "See?"

"This isn't helping me..." Hiccup whimpered, "...and why do you keep touching me?"

"I'm not!" Jack snapped, but said more gently, "Unless you don't like it."

Hiccup blushed for the thousandth time that night, and let Jack pull them even closer together.

It was a long night.

Everything seemed to slow down as Hiccup breathed in the woody air. Jack held onto him, every now and then shifting to get more comfortable.

The next morning, Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing that Jack had left and he was by himself.

Had the whole thing been a dream, or had it been real? Hiccup knew there was only one way to find out. With a shaky hand, he pulled back the covers to check his ankle, and saw that it was perfectly normal.

That night was completely a dream; nothing was real. He hadn't met Jack, he hadn't gone out into the woods. In reality, Hiccup had just gone home after his father yelled at him.

Right?

"Morning, Hic. How'd you sleep?" A voice sounded from the window. A pale boy with snowy white hair was floating in a relaxed state near the open window.

Hiccup screamed.

"Whoa! Hic, relax! I fixed your ankle and everything is fine now!" Jack fell onto the floor in shock and rubbed his aching head that had banged against the hard wood.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MY ANKLE WAS BROKEN. HOW DID YOU FIX IT?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Okay, hold on a second, calm down... I asked North to come and fix it while you were sleeping."

"NORTH? WHO IS NORTH?" Hiccup bunched the sheets around him and held up his hands protectively above his head. "You're a witch! Get away from me!"

"I'm not a witch; I already told you that I'm Jack Frost!"

Hiccup rubbed his eyes a second time and shook his head in amazement, "This...this can't be real. You're not...you're just a figment of my imagination. I-I'm just seeing things."

"North is Santa Claus. I'm Jack Frost. You're Hiccup. See, we all know each other now." Jack grabbed his staff and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Don't come any closer, Jack." Hiccup held his hands over his eyes, "I can't do this right now."

"What? Hiccup are you crazy? What's gotten into you?" Jack sat down next to him and touched his shoulder in a worried manner.

"I thought that you were a..." Hiccup swallowed and shook his head, "You know what? I need to talk to my dad about this." He stood up and walked out of the room, with Jack following him.

"Dad?"

A large man wearing a giant armor suit was near a pot of soup that hovered over a fire in the kitchen. "Hiccup?"

"Dad, look, I'm sorry about-"

"Hiccup! I was so worried about you, my boy!" Stoick crushed his son in a bear hug. "Everybody was looking for you. How'd you find your way back home?"

"Uh, Jack carried me." Hiccup rubbed his aching arms from the hug he'd received earlier, and wearily gestured to the winter spirit next to him.

"Hic, he can't see me, remember?" Jack whispered, poking the brunette in the side with his icy finger.

Stoick was completely confused and gave his son a funny look. "Hiccup, who is this Jack?"

"Uh? What? I didn't say Jack...I said...uh, I walked. You know...I used my compass." Hiccup stuttered, wincing at Jack next to him.

"There you go." Jack whispered.

Stoick nodded, "Ah...a compass, yeah? Your invention?"

As soon as Hiccup nodded, Stoick said his short goodbyes and left the house, making sure to latch the door securely so "Hiccup the useless" wouldn't get out. He didn't want the town to burn to nearly ashes again.

"Explain yourself." Jack said behind Hiccup as he watched his father leave through the window.

"Explain what? How that was fatherly? I'm busy today, so I'm taking my ankle and I to my bedroom." Hiccup retorted sarcastically, his voice cracking lazily as he stalked off to his room.

"Hic, why doesn't your dad care where you go?"

"What's up with the nickname?" Hiccup sighed, sitting down in his chair and grabbing out a few graphite pencils from his desk drawer.

"Nickname? What, you don't like it?" Jack replied, sitting Indian style on the floor next to Hiccup.

"I don't know. How did you make that name up anyways? Is that a hobby you have?" Hiccup ripped a piece of paper from his journal and trimmed the edges.

"No... Hey, are you gonna draw again?" Jack shot up from the floor and raced to the desk. "Draw me!"

Hiccup's face burned red as Jack posed for him. "Uh, Jack. I appreciate it, but I'm really not the best drawer...but how about I pose you?" He stood up and led Jack to a chair, sitting him down in it and making a few bodily adjustments, such as a movement of the hand or arm.

"There. Now stay." Hiccup ordered, going back to his desk and beginning the drawing.

Jack surprisingly didn't move that much, which was good. He only stared at Hiccup wondrously as he sketched out a perfect drawing. It was about half way done now.

"Hey, Hiccup? How much longer?" Jack questioned, wanting to see the picture.

"Done."

"You are?!" Jack jumped out of the chair and raced to Hiccup's side eagerly. "Wow! That looks exactly like me! ...You're such an amazing artist, Hic."

Hiccup blushed, handing the drawing to Jack, "You can have it, if you want."

Jack's eyes lit up, "You're the best!" He hugged the Viking excitedly and smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. "I'll keep it forever."

Hiccup nodded, a small smile gracing his face. Getting up from his desk and stretching, he suggested, "How about we have some breakfast?"

Jack raised a black eyebrow curiously, "Breakfast? What kind of breakfast?"

"Maybe some pancakes; whatever we can find. My dad lays this stuff out every where." Hiccup walked to the kitchen with Jack following him.

"Can I help?"

"Sure... I guess. It's more of a chore than a party, but whatever you want, Jack." Hiccup replied, taking out some batter.

Jack leaned his staff against the wall and smiled again, taking out a pan from the drawer. "I love pancakes. I haven't had them since...a long time."

"Well, that's good. They'll taste even better." Hiccup began to shake the batter, not realizing that Jack was watching him with hungry eyes instead of a hungry stomach.

"So you like to cook?" Jack questioned, trying to pry his eyes away for just a second, feeling guilty. He bit his lip and turned away.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I usually make dinner for every one... And by everyone, I mean my dad, Astrid, you know. Just a certain group of people I hang around." Hiccup shrugged.

"Who's Astrid?" Jack asked, taking a step closer to the brunette. The way he said that name was like poison. She must've been a pretty bad person to him. Jack didn't like bad people.

"She was my girlfriend. I caught Snoutlout with her during Valentine's Day, and I figured out that she was cheating on me." Hiccup paused, letting out a deep breath.

Jack nodded in understanding. "She shouldn't have done that. You're too perfect for her, that's why. She had to stop wanting you so badly so she went with Snoutlout. On Valentines Day, huh? That must've stunk. I bet you had a lot of secret admirers, though."

Hiccup blushed, "Not really... Yeah, well what's so great about me anyways? I can't name anything in particular."

"I...I have a few things." Jack replied in an uneven tone. His pale hands wrapped around Hiccup's waist and pulled him closer.

(Continue or not continue?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"What!" Hiccup squeaked out, "Jack, w-what are you doing? W-Why do you always do this? Is my body some kind of...play toy?"

"No! I like to touch you." Jack blushed, "You're just warm, Hiccup."

Hiccup felt his heart do a flip, and his head slowly turned around to see Jack's face resting on his shoulder. "So...I'm warm? I mean, there's a perfectly fine fire right there. Why not snuggle with it?"

"Haha, very funny." Jack countered, turning Hiccup around so they were facing each other. "You have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, you know. That's another quality."

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the pancake mix on the floor. Slowly, he stared up into two blue eyes and blushed, trying to figure out what Jack was trying to say.

"Uh... I don't think you know what you're saying, Jack. The only beautiful that I've ever been is...never."

"You mean, no one's ever told you? They're obviously missing out on what amazing qualities you have to offer. Like your freckles. And your soft skin. And your fluffy hair. And your smile. And your clumsiness." The winter spirit winked, a smirk taking over his mouth.

"Um... Uh... Could you...not do that please?" Hiccup questioned, his hands fidgeting with the batter can.

"Do what? This?" Jack pressed his body onto Hiccup's and smiled naughtily. "You don't like that, huh? But in reality, I know you do." He breathed, watching as the young Viking's cheeks flushed red once again.

"That's not...not true. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm free tonight." Jack whispered, pressing harder onto him.

"Ah! Okay, okay, Jack! I hear you!" Hiccup gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get away from what was driving him crazy. He didn't want to feel desperate...yet.

"Good." Jack smiled, "Make sure to cook those pancakes extra long." Jack leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I like them hot, like my Hiccup."

Hiccup nearly died right then and there, but he took control of his beating, pounding, and racing heart and finished the pancakes, giving them all to Jack. He lost his appetite a long time ago.

"There... If you'll need me, I'll be up in my room." Hiccup muttered, embarrassed beyond all levels.

"Wait, I can't eat these by myself. I need you now." Jack told him casually, stopping him with his staff.

"You...need...me?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "And just why would you need me?"

Now it was Jack's turn to flush red. "Oh... Well, I just needed some help eating. Nothing else."

"Hm." Hiccup sat down near the table and grabbed a pancake, eating it with his hands, slowly. Every bite he took, he paused to think about things.

Jack looked up and gazed, mesmerized by the way in which Hiccup ate those pancakes, imagining that each one was him being devoured and warm beyond all measures...

"Hic. You never thanked me fully for saving you."

"Oh, is that so?" Hiccup said, wiping his syrupy mouth on his sleeve. He looked up at Jack, who was drooling slightly. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jack replied, wiping his own hoodie sleeve on his mouth. "Can't a guy drool in peace?"

"Why were you drooling?" Hiccup asked, getting up from the table to clean up the mess. He didn't want his dad coming back and yelling at him for dirtying up the place.

"Because of you." Jack answered in a low voice, sending shivers up the Viking's spine.

"Well. Nice talking to...you." Hiccup put away the dishes as if nothing happened, and walked up stairs.

Jack licked his lips a second time and shut his eyes. "Hiccup."

The brunette stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning around from hearing his name called, and answered. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Can I sleep with you again tonight?" Jack asked, his eyes burrowing into the floor.

Hiccup let out a shaky breath. "O-Okay. I guess so. It's supposed to be cold tonight."

Jack walked the rest of the way up the stairs with Hiccup, following behind him very closely.

"So, what do you want to do now? We ate breakfast."

"I dunno, Hic. Whatever you want." Jack set down his staff on the bed and stood by the window.

"Didn't you say you could fly?" Hiccup wondered aloud, making Jack's head turn sharply.

"Yes. I can fly. Why? Do you want to go for a ride?"

"A ride? What would I hold on to? How could we both fly?"

"Well," Jack stepped forward a bit, "you could ride me."

Hiccup's face burned a dark red as he realized how wrong that sounded coming from the winter sprit's mouth. "Ride you?"

"Not that kind of ride! Geez, Hiccup... I meant, you know, ride me." Jack rubbed his temples and waited for an answer.

"Ride you like a dragon?"

"That depends; how do you ride a dragon?"

"Sit on its back, I guess. I've never ridden one before, but I've always imagined it." Hiccup sighed, wondering if the night fury he shot was still in the woods.

"Well, you can't ride on my back, because I'm not a dragon." Jack laughed, picking up his staff, "But, you could just hold my hand."

Hiccup shut his eyes, and nervously swallowed, "Yeah. Okay."

Jack unlatched the window and held out his hand for Hiccup to take. With a shaking body, Hiccup reached out and grabbed ice, yelping slightly.

"There we go. Now, come on. It's okay. You're fine. See. Look, it's not bad at all. You'll love it." Jack coaxed, a hand holding tight to Hiccup's and a hand touching the small of his back. They were about a foot away from the window when Jack jumped out, with Hiccup following.

"We're dying!" Hiccup yelled as he fell down his two story house. Jack laughed gleefully, and Hiccup gave him a horrified look.

Jack soared upwards just before they hit the grassy ground, and Hiccup accidentally let go of Jack's hand.

"JACK!"

"Hiccup!" Jack soared back down and caught him, the wind blowing through his tousled hair.

Hiccup trembled and shook, his hands clutching onto Jack's hoodie needily for dear life. He cracked an eye open and gasped, having to close it back when he realized they were in the clouds still.

"Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded, his breathing beginning to slow down, "You s-saved me...again."

Jack smiled softly, flying back down into the house through the window he had left open, and sighed. "Well, that didn't go as planned, but at least you know what it's like to fly."

"I d-don't want to find that dragon now. It's probably f-free anyway..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ruin flying for you."

"You d-didn't. You taught me how dangerous it can be..."

"Wanna go again?" Jack burst out, wanting those hands to cling to him.

"What?! Jack, I just said it was dangerous! Witches are used to it, but Vikings aren't!"

"I'm not a witch. I'm jack Frost! I've been flying for three hundred something years!" Jack exclaimed, but immediately covered his mouth.

"Three hundred years? ...HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" Hiccup ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"Hiccup, relax... Just, hear me out, now. I'm... three hundred and eighteen."

"WHAT?!" Hiccup fell backwards and hit the side of his bed, yelping.

"Don't move. You're hurting yourself." Jack helped him up, and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"You told me you were eighteen! When were you going to tell me this? What else have you been hiding?"

Jack was about to respond, but the bedroom door opened, revealing Stoick Haddock.

"Hiccup, who are you talking to?"

(Continue or not continue?)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"D-dad... Hi. I was just, you know, my compass needs work...so I opened the window." Hiccup rubbed his neck and gestured to the window with his hand.

Stoick gave his son a curious look, "Are you sure? I thought I heard talking."

"No. I was just working on it when I saw a few kids passing by." Hiccup replied.

Jack gave him a worried glance, but Hiccup ignored it.

"Kids? Son, the kids are at dragon hunting lessons with Gobber, where you're supposed to be right now."

"Oh!" Hiccup glanced at the clock, hitting himself in the face, "I'm sorry, dad. I'll go over there right now."

"Actually, you don't look so well, son. Stay home today." Stoick replied, still having that curious look on his face.

He left the room, and as soon as the door was closed, Hiccup turned around to face Jack. "Well, that's just great! I missed a whole day of dragon hunting because you... Wait... I missed a whole day of dragon hunting..." He paused, his eyebrows knitted together, "I MISSED A WHOLE DAY OF DRAGON HUNTING? That's...AWESOME!" A smile lit his face up, and he turned to Jack happily.

Hiccup hated dragon hunting. He was always made fun of, he was always used as an example of what not to do, and he would always come home with at least one scorch mark on his skin. Then his father would lecture him about what it meant to become a true Viking.

"Thank you!" Hiccup hugged Jack tightly, temporarily forgetting that he was mad at him. Jack's heart melted when Hiccup hugged him so affectionately. He wrapped his icy arms around him too, and sighed in contentment. Though, soon after, Hiccup released him from the hug in realization.

"What else have you hidden?"

Jack's smile then turned into a frown, and he stepped back, "What? Hiccup, I thought..."

"Tell me the truth." Hiccup stared into his blue eyes with such an intensity that it made the room disappear around them, and there was only each other's face in view.

"I'll tell you everything." Jack promised. It was the least he could do after lying about his age.

"So, let me get this straight," Hiccup began after they had finished dinner, "you've been around for three hundredish years, and no ones been able to see you except me?"

"Yeah. You and the guardians."

"What's a guardian?"

"We're protectors of children's beliefs. You know, the Easter bunny, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and me...Jack Frost."

"So you're...my protector?" Hiccup shook his head in confusion, "What are you and I? Friends? Acquaintances? Enemies?"

"We're..." Jack's cheeks changed their color, "...lovers."

Hiccup snapped his head up. Had he heard that correctly, or was it his mind playing tricks on him? It wouldn't be the first time. "What?"

"I said, we're close friends." Jack changed his mind, wondering that maybe Hiccup disapproved of his likeness for him.

"Oh. Okay. Close friends..." Hiccup thought he had heard something else, but he figured that he must've been wrong and ignored his gut.

"Yeah. Very close." Jack smiled, placing a freezing hand on Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup stepped back, a blush consuming his entire face, "Why do you touch me all the time?"

"I," Jack stepped forward and moved his hand back to Hiccup's cheek, "have no clue what you're saying."

"Uh... I'm gonna...go to bed now." Hiccup pulled away, taking Jack's hand off of him and giving him a curious look.

"Okay. Let's go." Jack sped in front of Hiccup and wrapped his staff around him, pulling him upstairs inside the room and closing the door with a rush of wind.

"Whoa!"

Hiccup fell onto the bed, with Jack climbing under the covers next to him. "Night." He wrapped his icy hands around Hiccup's waist and shut his eyes.

Hiccup lay there for a few seconds, completely puzzled, with his eyes wide open. "Jack. Why do you want to get in my bed so much?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can hold you."

Hiccup trembled, feeling Jack's hands grip him tighter. "Why do you want to hold me?"

"Because. You still haven't named any qualities about me."

"Well... What qualities are we talking about here?"

"Am I attractive? That kind of thing."

"Oh. You're attractive, I guess."

"Rate me on a scale of one to ten."

"I can't."

Jack smiled and held him closer, "What do you like about me?"

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're really blue...they're the strangest eyes I've ever seen. No one has eyes like yours."

Jack grinned, "Mine aren't as intoxicating as yours. They're green like emeralds."

"Uh... Okay, then." Hiccup swallowed. "Oh, you have... your hair is so... I just..."

"Want to touch my hair?"

Hiccup froze, his face flushing, "N-no! Of course not! I would never."

Jack sighed, "Stop denying it."

"W-would that be okay with you if I did?"

"I've always wanted someone to touch my hair. Usually I'm never touched because people can't see me." Jack sighed.

"Can I touch you, then?"

"Go ahead. Anywhere."

Hiccup nodded, moving Jack's arms off of him and running his thin hands through the silvery hair, gasping. "Whoa...It's like...ice."

Jack groaned, "Your hands are so warm..."

"Warm? Does that melt your hair?"

"No."

"Uh, so it feels good?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to touch anywhere else?"

"Y-yeah...but I'm not saying it aloud." Jack laughed.

Hiccup pulled back. "Aw, gross! You don't mean-"

"Yep. That's exactly what I mean." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and watched in amusement as Hiccup's face changed colors.

"Well... If you'd just ask..." Hiccup sarcastically stated, watching as Jack grinned pervertedly.

"Put your hands on me." He joked, laughing aloud at the very idea.

Hiccup maintained a serious face, however, and didn't get that he was kidding. "You asked for it."

Jack's eyes widened as Hiccup lowered his hand. He grabbed it before he went any lower than his abdomen.

"Hiccup... I was joking."

Hiccup smirked, "Were you? Or were you trying to have me get in your pants?"

Jack blushed, shaking his head, "N-No! I wouldn't do that!"

"Are you positive? Because I'm pretty sure you want-"

"No. I just...I..." Jack blushed as Hiccup lowered his hand again.

"Relax, Jack. I won't tell anyone. Besides, who would believe me if I told them?"

Jack groaned as Hiccup continued to lower his hand, but stopped him a second time before he could go any further. "Hiccup."

Hiccup smirked and moved away, watching Jack squeeze his eyes shut. "You don't know what you're doing to me..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you're doing! You're making me lose my mind. I can't...never mind. You need rest. Big day tomorrow at dragon training."

"Jack..."

"Night."

Hiccup awoke the next morning, glancing at his clock. He had nearly fifteen minutes to get ready and head down to the arena.

Groaning, he tore back the covers and ran a hand through his hair, "Well. Here goes another day."

Jack pulled back his covers too. "Can I come with you?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't see why not. I mean, you don't seem like you have anything else to do."

"Yeah. I already made snow last night while you were sleeping, so I'm good." Jack grabbed his staff and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hiccup change his clothes.

"Do you, uh, mind?"

"Oh. Sorry, Hic." Jack blushed and turned away, only glancing back a few times.

"I can't talk to you in public, because people might think I'm going crazy talking to thin air, so..."

"I get it. I'll just talk to you and you can nod your head or something." Jack dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. Good thinking."

"So how does dragon hunting class work?" Jack asked as soon as Hiccup was done getting dressed.

"Gobber tells us what to do. Usually we just grab a shield and sword and run towards a fire breathing dragon hoping that we don't lose a limb." He muttered sarcastically as they walked down the stairs together. "But sometimes we can get seriously injured. It's like a practice for when we're older."

"Oh... That's harsh. What's for breakfast? Pancakes?" Jack questioned, chuckling a bit.

"Nah. I don't have time for breakfast. I'll have to skip."

"But you can't just skip breakfast! That's the most important meal of the day!"

"I'll be alright. I usually don't eat until dinner."

"You skip lunch AND breakfast? Man, yesterday I only saw you eat a little! That's probably why you're so thin..."

Hiccup winced, "Yeah. My dad doesn't care about that."

"Well, I care. Sit down and I'll make you something." Jack opened a cabinet, pulling out a bowl, and watching as Hiccup shook his head.

"No, Jack. I already told you I'm going to be late. I only have fifteen...wait, fourteen minutes to get to the arena, and it takes eleven minutes to walk there."

"Who says we're walking?" Jack opened the refrigerator and took out a jug of milk.

"We're...flying? But I HATE flying! Remember yesterday when-"

"I won't let that happen this time; I'll carry you." Jack responded willingly, placing the empty bowl on the table.

(Continue or not continue?)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"Uh, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we don't have any cereal." Hiccup gave Jack an amused look.

"What do you think I've been eating for the past hundred years? Nuts and berries?" Jack scoffed.

"I thought you didn't eat because you're immortal." Hiccup watched in amazement as Jack lifted his hands over the bowl, making little blue squares that tumbled inside. "What...is that?"

"Frosted flakes." Jack quirked a grin. "Pretty cool, huh? ...No pun intended."

Hiccup laughed, holding his stomach and shaking his head, "Wow. You really are something, you know that, Jack?"

Jack smiled, sitting across the table and resting his head on his hands, waiting for the brunette to take a bite, "Well? Go on, Hiccup. It won't hurt you. It tastes like...me."

Hiccup blushed, avoiding Jack's gaze. "It tastes like you?"

"Yep. Come on. Try it."

"I will... I just feel uncomfortable with you watching me eat. It's...awkward when you stare at my lips like that." Hiccup blushed again, ducking his head down.

Jack laughed a second time, "Alright. Well, I'll make some for myself and then we can both watch each other eat. Better?"

"Yeah." Hiccup gave a toothy grin as Jack stood up and made his own bowl, whipping back to him as soon as he could and sat down.

"Here we are. Let's do it at the same time." Jack urged, staring into Hiccup's emerald eyes.

"Hey, Jack?" Hiccup asked after they had eaten a few spoonfuls.

"Hm?"

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to come to dragon hunting class?"

"Of course I am! Wherever you go is where I want to be!" Jack scarfed down his cereal and grabbed Hiccup's hand. "Come on or you'll be late!"

With a playful roll of his eyes, Hiccup stood and lifted up his hands, watching as Jack grabbed him and flew into the air.

"Why aren't you holding on?"

"Because I trust you not to drop me." Hiccup replied over the winds.

Jack's eyes glistened as he flew even faster, making sure that Hiccup was close to him, and smelling his hair every so often.

"Your hair smells like roses!"

Hiccup protested and bit his lip. "What? No it doesn't! I haven't taken a shower in a week."

"You still smell good." Jack stated.

Hiccup took a deep breath, "You smell like pine trees and...warm cookies from the oven...and snow."

"I didn't know that snow had a smell."

"It does in Berk."

"What does snow in Berk smell like?"

"It smells like...you." Hiccup laughed.

Jack shook his head and landed in front of the arena. "I bet it tastes like me, too. You've got five minutes until class."

"Thanks for taking me. It wasn't as bad as I thought it-"

"Hiccup. Where were you yesterday?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Who's she?" Jack whispered.

"Astrid, hi! I'm sorry about not showing up. I know you wanted me to be there for your first fight alone." Hiccup responded as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Is this your ex-girlfriend? You could do so much better!" Jack rasped.

Hiccup sighed, "So, where's Snoutlout?"

"I'm right here, loser." Snoutlout shoved Hiccup's head back and pushed him to the snowy ground, laughing.

Jack clenched his fists, "YOU JERK! Don't touch Hiccup! He's MINE!" He tackled Snoutlout to the ground.

Since no one could hear Frost except Hiccup, it was unexplainable as Snoutlout tumbled to the ground and couldn't get up.

Hiccup stood weakly, getting ready to grab Jack and go, but was punched in the face multiple times by Astrid and a few other Vikings who decided to pick a fight.

"Hiccup, you're an idiot. A nobody!" She screamed, dragging Snoutlout and running into the arena.

Hiccup was on the ground, with a bloody nose and black eye. He sat up after a few minutes to find that Jack was next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I think so... It just hurts."

"I can help." Jack replied tenderly, kneeling next to him and placing his icy hands onto the wounds.

Hiccup gasped. "Jack. It hurts."

"I know, I know. Don't think about the pain. Just think about...how much fun we've had! Tonight we'll have a snowball fight and-"

"I'm...okay. It doesn't hurt that bad now that you've helped me. Thank you."

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." Jack grabbed him in his arms and flew to a nearby river, landing near the coast and setting Hiccup down gently.

"There we go. See? You're okay. I've got you. Just wait here and I'll rinse that blood right off. It'll be as if nothing happened." Jack comforted, flying at the speed of light to the water and dipping his hoodie sleeve in it.

As soon as he was by Hiccup's side, he used the sleeve to wipe away the blood. "You're alright. You're okay. It'll all be over soon. I promise."

Hiccup only stared at him with half lidded eyes, nodding weakly every now and then.

Jack sighed when he was done, noticing that Hiccup had fallen asleep. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and smiled softly, picking him up, flying back to the house.

"Hic, are you feeling any better? I'm sorry I couldn't call North to heal you up. He said he was busy." A voice sounded to Hiccup's right.

A pair of green eyes fluttered open and a head turned to face the paler boy, and sighed softly. "Jack, is that you?"

"Hello, there."

They were VERY close together inside a...what was it?

"Where are we?"

"I hope you don't mind. I made an igloo. The space is down to a minimum, so we have to share it." Jack pulled Hiccup closer to him.

"Uh...I don't think this is a good idea. I'm supposed to be at dragon hunting right now." Hiccup tried to get up, but Jack yanked him backwards.

"No! You can't go there with those bruises. They'll make fun of you. Besides, wouldn't you rather lay here with me?" Jack smiled, snuggling closer with his... close friend.

Hiccup blushed violently. "I...I think this is great. Very nice. But I really have to go."

"I don't think so. You're staying here with me." Jack growled.

"Jack, please. Just let me-"

"Don't leave yet. I want to hold you a little bit longer." Jack whispered.

Hiccup swallowed, "B-but...why?"

"Because." Jack moved his hand up to Hiccup's shoulder and felt the fur under his hand.

"Because? Is that going to be an answer for every question I give you?" Hiccup sarcastically retorted.

"I could always give you some thing other than an answer...like a... I don't know... What ever you wanted."

"Whatever I wanted?" Hiccup repeated, closing his eyes in thought. "How would I get you to do whatever I wanted?"

"By giving me something."

"What do you want, then?"

"What do you think I want?"

Jack replied, stroking Hiccup's arm.

"I'm not sure. Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope." Jack playfully said, continuing to stroke Hiccup's arm.

"Right."

As the two opposites laid under the igloo, Hiccup could feel everything that Jack did to him: tracing those icy fingers along his neck, breathing purposefully on his ear, those hands creeping up his green tunic and resting on his heart.

"You have a heartbeat." Jack whispered in interest, feeling the soft pulse underneath his hand.

"You know, I've always wanted to ask this and receive an answer, so I'll ask it again. Why do you touch me?"

Jack pulled back, "Because."

"Jack, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I just haven't been seen by a human for so long..."

"Do you have a heartbeat?" Hiccup changed the subject, turning around to face Jack. He didn't want to make him feel bad by reminding him that no one believed in him hardly.

"I don't know." He answered honesty. "But you can try and feel it."

Hiccup reluctantly nodded, resting his hand on Jack's hoodie.

"That won't help. You have to go under so you can feel it." Jack commented, his eyes closing.

Hiccup blushed and nodded sheepishly, slipping his hand under the hoodie slowly, hearing a groan. He quickly with drawled his hand, "Does that hurt? Did I melt anything?"

Jack shook his head, "No! Of course not. It was different. It...it felt good."

"Oh..." Hiccup moved his hand back up Jack's hoodie until finally he reached his heart.

"There is a heart beat, after all!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I thought that immortals didn't have one."

"What is this with immortals not having to eat or breathe? Where did you get that?"

"I dunno." Hiccup laughed, squeezing Jack's shoulder.

"Hic.. Wait... Don't stop touching me. It's so good... please." Jack huskily moaned, grabbing Hiccup's wrist and bringing it back to his hoodie as soon as he pulled away.

"J-Jack... I don't know about this." Hiccup unsteadily said, unsure about everything. The more that Jack was near him, the more he felt like he was going to mess up or do something to ruin their close friendship. He was stuck in a lovesick mood.

"I don't know either..." Jack gasped when Hiccup laid both hands on his heart. "Please, oh, Hiccup, please don't stop." He pleaded, pulling the brunette closer to him.

"Jack... I'm just feeling your heartbeat and you sound like you're dying." Hiccup cringed.

"Hiccup!" Jack gasped. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled his closer, "You're so...warm! Not chimney warm, but just perfect! I've never felt so warm in ages!"

"Perfect? But you're wearing a hoodie." Hiccup pointed out, his face completely blushed and flustered.

"I'm taking it off." Jack grabbed the edges of his hoodie and ripped it away from him, throwing it randomly in the igloo and continuing his gasping and moaning from Hiccup's warmth.

"Take yours off." Jack pleaded, "I won't see anything. It's too dark in here to see."

(Continue or not continue?)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

With a sigh, Hiccup took it off and got immediately hugged by Jack, giving him goosebumps on his skin from his cold body.

"Hiccup... Oh, Hiccup!" Jack rubbed his face on Hiccup's stomach and groaned. The warmth was the best feeling he had in a long time.

Hiccup laid there on the snowy ground, with Jack Frost hugging him tightly to his bare chest. "I wish I was you, Hic. Then I could always be warm."

Hiccup was about to open his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a soft kiss placed on his stomach.

"J-Jack? Why did you just kiss me?"

Jack sat up and stared at Hiccup with confusion, "I didn't kiss you."

"Yeah you did!" Hiccup stated, shifting underneath Jack. This was beginning to make him feel more wanted, and he liked that.

"I didn't!" Jack said, his face going red with embarrassment in the dark. He hadn't meant to; it just sort of happened.

Hiccup's eyebrows drew together in frustration, and he angrily kissed Jack's cheek, "Well, I didn't kiss you!"

Jack burned red, and stared up at Hiccup with sad eyes, confessing his deed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. It happened."

Hiccup immediately felt guilty, "Wait, no, Jack. It's my fault..."

Jack sighed, and wrapped his arms around Hiccup, "It's our fault."

"What's our fault?" Hiccup asked, his eyes following Jack's every movement.

"For kissing each other. We both feel lonely and we want some thing to make us feel better." Jack smirked, "I can always make you feel good."

Hiccup frowned, "Okay, Jack, let's not get too carried away here. I didn't mean it when I kissed you."

"But you did it on purpose." Jack countered, inching closer to Hiccup's face. "And once our lips meet, I'll stop touching. I won't touch you anymore unless you ask."

"So you're saying...if I kiss you right now, then you'll stop touching me?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes."

He grabbed Jack's neck and pulled him down forcefully, planting a quick kiss on his pale lips.

"There. Now let go." Hiccup sighed.

"Not yet." Jack begged, "Oh, please, Hic. Just one more."

"Fine..." As soon as that word left his mouth, Jack pinned him to the ground and kissed his lips, taking in as much as he could get for the time being.

"Hiccup." He moaned, running his fingers through the brown hair and harshly holding him there.

"J-Jack." Hiccup pulled him closer. He was dying from this; his eyes were becoming dizzy, his heart rate sped up. He was sure that one more kiss would drive him to insanity.

"Hiccup, I...I..." He breathed erratically.

The brunette silently pushed Jack away from him and wanted to punch himself. He couldn't have done that...how was he so stupid? He let Jack touch all over him. He let Jack kiss him.

Hiccup swore that it was a dream. He swore that it was nothing. So he turned away and buried his head in the snow, ignoring the fact that it was way too cold for that. He tried to sleep, tried to forget what happened.

He couldn't. The snow tasted like Jack.

"Look, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to do that... We were supposed to be friends and friends only. Just forget that I did that. Forget kissing me."

"I can't." Hiccup cried desperately, his voice cracking and his heart thumping. "I can't just forget something like...this!"

"Hic, you know that I'm not a complete stranger. I've always been with you. I'm your guardian. I'm all yours. I don't think I've ever wanted something more than you." Jack kissed his cheek softy.

"You're not mine. We aren't each others!" Hiccup nearly ripped his own hair out. "We met only a few days ago."

"But we've known each other forever. I can make you feel better. I can protect you and stay with you forever."

Hiccup sighed, feeling an icy pair of hands wrapping around him again. "Jack, I don't think we-"

"I love you, Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup woke up the next morning with Jack sleeping on top of him, his pale lips still on his cheek. Hiccup shifted his head so that Jack was no longer kissing him and heard a groan.

"Hiccup. Hiccup, I love you." Jack whispered, cool air tickling his ear.

"Jack..." Hiccup sat up, and Jack shifted his body so that they were more comfortable.

"I love you." Jack whispered, and kissed him again.

"I...I love you." Hiccup said aloud, his cheeks burning red.

Jack smiled another dazzling smile. It was still dark in the igloo, and things seemed intense.

"If you love me, Hiccup, then prove it." Jack leaned down and kissed him a second time.

"You prove it, and then I will." Hiccup replied.

Jack took this as a challenge and began to kiss him repeatedly, without any signs of stopping.

He pressed against Hiccup and groaned. "Hic. I don't think I can take this any more."

Hiccup felt a drop of snow land on his head, a looked up to see the whole igloo filled with snow. "Oh Thor..."

"I know... It's snowing." Jack swallowed, "But I still have to prove myself."

"Then do it." Hiccup felt a hand slide down to his knees, and Jack sighed.

"I don't know how to do this...but I'm going to." Jack told him.

"Do what?" Hiccup swallowed nervously.

"I'm going to...love you..."

Hiccup froze, "You mean..."

"Yeah... Hard."

"B-But... Jack... How are you going to?"

"It'll work. Trust me." Jack moved his hands near Hiccup's pants.

Hiccup flinched, "Whoa... You mean you want to-"

"Have-"

"With me?" Hiccup's eyes were as big a saucers.

"Yes."

"But I'm sixteen! You're eighteen!" Hiccup panted.

"So? Who cares anyway? Besides, we can always keep it our little secret." Jack said, "So let's have some fun."

"F-fun?" Hiccup stuttered, his voice cracking.

"Are you up for it?" Jack asked, hesitant. He didn't want to force him into anything.

"Uh...if...you are." Hiccup answered.

"I still don't know about this." Hiccup replied an hour later, trying to make a decision.

"Hiccup, I know you'll enjoy it. I'll make sure that no one comes in and I'll block the entry way with snow. It's so dark in here that we'll be fine."

"But...but..." Hiccup bit his lip, "What about..."

"I'll make it work."

"Well, who's gonna be the one that-"

"You are."

"But won't that hurt?"

"Not if I'm gentle."

"But... Why do I have to-"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm dominant."

"But aren't I the one making the decision?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Just get it over with."

Jack smiled, "So is that a yes? Are you absolutely sure?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

"Here's what we're going to do: you lay down and I'll... how about we just do this and see how it goes?"

"That would be less embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing?"

"You know..." Hiccup muttered.

"Oh. You mean the whole naked part."

"JACK! Let's not talk about that..."

"What's so uncomfortable about it? You're naked right now underneath your clothes."

"It's not the same. You're going to make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because."

"Wow, now I know how you feel... Look, it doesn't matter what you look like to me. I like you for you, and that's all there is to it."

"But why do you like me for me?"

(Continue or not continue?)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"You're not like the other people I've been around, Hic. You're smart, you're funny, you're sweet, and you are, believe it or not, strikingly handsome to me. Now I don't know about this Astrid girl, but I think she lost the greatest part of her life. You're the first one who has been able to see me in so long. You let me hold you. You let me kiss you. But, Hiccup, there's only one more thing you haven't let me do, and I want to do it only with you."

"Jack... I don't know..."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I've never done it before, but I guess we can use our instincts."

"Instincts?"

"Yeah. You know, our urges. Whatever. Let's just relax with this."

"Alright." Hiccup replied, closing his eyes.

Jack nodded, "Okay then."

They were exhausted.

Jack knew that they had been at it for nearly three hours. For him, it didn't seem long enough.

"Hey, Jack?" Hiccup questioned from the other side of him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep..."

Jack smirked, "You want more?" He climbed on top of Hiccup and smiled, "Well, you'd better brace yourself, because I'm not going to be easy this time."

Hiccup swallowed and nodded, watching a devilish smirk cross Jack's face.

"We're going to have even more fun than before. But first," Jack leaned down and gave Hiccup a kiss, "I wanted to tell you that you'll be sore for a few days."

"Sore?"

"Yeah. And I can do whatever I want with you."

"Whatever you want?" Hiccup repeated.

"You're MINE, Hiccup." Jack growled, kissing him harsher this time.

Hiccup gasped as Jack's freezing hands roamed around his body.

"Jack..."

"Hiccup. Promise me that you'll always love me."

"I promise if you promise me."

"In that case, I promise to love you for infinity." Jack whispered in his ear, making his stomach flutter.

"I promise to love you until I die."

Jack paused, his eyes squeezing shut. "Hiccup, I forgot. I forgot that you have to leave me. I'm immortal, and while you're dead, I'll be alive."

"Jack, it doesn't matter! We can stay with each other until I'm gone! At least you'll love me and I'll love you."

"But Hiccup, I don't know how I'll live without you." Jack's eyes started to become teary.

"You won't have to. I'll be with you no matter what. I'll be in your thoughts."

"But Hiccup... I... I really love you. You make me crazy."

"And I really love you, Jack, so let's stay like this while we can."

"There has to be a way..."

"There can't be, unless I'm immortal too."

"I'll ask North about it... But first, let's finish what we started." Jack smirked, crashing his lips on Hiccup's again.

"Jack." Hiccup moaned, running his hands through the silvery hair.

"You're warm."

Hiccup laughed, grinning in the dark, "I am. And you're freezing."

"Thank you very much." Jack whispered, tickling Hiccup in the face with his hair and kissing a trail along his arms.

"Hey... Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't this a little weird?"

"What is?"

"We're both guys."

"So?"

"Does that... bother you?"

"No. It's like you're the girl and I'm the guy."

"Why am I the girl?"

"Because I entered you."

"JACK! Don't talk like that. It makes me uncomfortable."

"See, you're even sensitive like a girl."

"I'm not a girl! I'm a guy. You know that."

"I know. It's just funny to mess with you."

"I apprieciate it, Frost."

Jack chuckled, hugging Hiccup close to him, "I like you."

"I like you."

"I need to admit something."

"W-What?"

"My first night with you, I sorta...uh, kissed you."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "You did? I thought I felt something... Why did you?"

"I couldn't help myself. You were right there looking so appealing..."

"How many times have you kissed me in my sleep?"

"Only a few times... Maybe fourty."

"Fourty?"

"What's so wrong with fourty?"

"That's a lot of kissing."

"But I didn't just kiss you."

"Oh...what else was there?"

"Uh, just a little bit of... touching."

"W-where?"

"... Hey, wanna know how I built this igloo?"

"Jack, tell me."

"I... Do I have to tell you?

I really don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Was it near my pants?"

"... Maybe."

"JACK! Why would you even do that-"

"Sorry. I just... You were so..."

"It's fine. Next time you do that, wake me up."

"I will." Jack smirked, putting his clothes back on.

"Wasn't that fun?" Jack smiled as he cleared the snow around the igloo.

"You bet. When are we going to break the news to my dad? How will he see you?"

"He can't see me unless he believes in me. We could always keep it our little secret, remember?" Jack winked, draping his arm protectively over Hiccup.

"A secret? That wouldn't be a bad thing... it would mean that we didn't have any limits."

"Exactly. No limits at all. And since its the morning still, we'll always have tonight." Jack kissed his cheek, watching as it turned red from an embarrassed blush.

"Jack, how many times are you going to kiss me?"

"That all depends on how much you want." Jack kissed him a second time, and hugged him tightly.

"I want you, though."

"Not as much as I want you." Jack breathed, tackling Hiccup to the ground and kissing him again.

"Whoa! We can't do this here."

"Well how about we go to your place?"

"O-okay." Hiccup shakily stood up and walked home, with Jack holding his hand.

He opened the front door, only to run into his father. "Dad, hi! Where are you going?"

"Hiccup, ah, I see you went to dragon hunting class. Good boy. I'll be out for a short while, maybe a few hours, with my partners. We have to fish for fishing season."

"Oh...well, okay dad. See you in-"

Hiccup didn't get a chance to at least say goodbye as his father brushed past him and walked over to the shipyard, greeting his friends and waving dismissively to his son.

Jack sympathetically patted Hiccup on the shoulder and opened the door for him, "Come on inside, Hic. We'll spend some time together."

Hiccup nodded, giving one last glance to his father and sighing, entering the warm house.

(Continue or not continue?)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

Jack locked the front door behind him. "I'm really sorry, Hiccup. How about you sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate?"

"Thank you."

After a few minutes passed, Jack came back into the living room with a cup of cocoa in his left hand, sitting down next to Hiccup and draping a blanket around him. "You'll catch a cold."

"Thank you... I..." A few tears sprung to Hiccup's eyes and quickly wiped them away with his sleeve, ignoring Jack's worried and sad gaze.

"I'm here to talk about it, if you want... You can trust me."

Hiccup sniffed, and weakly looked up into Jack's eyes, "I don't know if we should stay like this. I think you should go. I think I'm better off alone. You don't want to be with me."

"That's ridiculous! Of course I want to be with you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Why do you love me?"

"You're Hiccup. I love you because you're Hiccup. My Hiccup." He wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and gave him a hug.

"Jack, I still don't understand. I know you say I'm great and amazing and all that, but I'm really not. I cause a disaster every where I go. My own dad doesn't even care about me, much less notice me. I've got no friends."

"That's what so great about you! Your disasters are a blessing! And you do have a friend. You have me. I'll always be here for you. I love you more than anything else and-"

"Stop. Just stop lying." Hiccup shook his head, tears slowly streaming down his face now.

"But-"

"The only reason you ever loved me, Jack Frost, is because I was the first one to see you."

"That's crazy! I would never-"

"You were just excited because I could see you."

"No! I-"

"It's okay. I know I'm just your play toy."

Hiccup walked out of the room and shut the door to his bedroom, throwing himself in the corner and letting out unshed tears, that were kept hidden for so long.

Jack still sat in the living room, completely shocked. "What...that's not true! I loved Hiccup right after I spent time with him!" He stood up and grabbed his staff, floating up to Hiccup's room. "Maybe it's about his dad."

He knocked on the door, hearing a sniff on the other side. "I love you. You know I love you. I loved you ever since I spent time with you. I love your freckles, your smile, your eyes, your hair, your mouth, your arms, your legs, your neck, your collarbone, your ears, your fingers, your hands, your feet, your toes, your pe-"

"JACK. No inappropriate moments, here. I understand you're trying to cheer me up, but I'm far from being okay. Just fly away with ...your winds... or something, alright?"

"Excuse me? If you think for one minute that I'm leaving you, then you're wrong, Haddock!"

"You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't! That's not going to happen. Stop trying to push me away and open the door."

"I'm not trying to push you away. I'm trying to do you a favor."

"How is pushing me away a favor? Wait...hold on, did that make sense?" Jack scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

Hiccup chuckled silently, "Sure. You are one stubborn guy." He shook his head and opened the door, only to be crushed into a bone breaking hug by none other than the winter spirit that wouldn't let go.

"Don't scare me like that! I don't want to spend a moment without you!" He yelled, kissing Hiccup frantically and pinning him to the ground, watching his face form into surprise and confusion.

"Jack! What are you doing? Are you really," Hiccup paused to take a deep breath for being kissed so hard, "that into me?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Jack shouted, threading his fingers through Hiccup's hair and continuing his crazed motions.

"Uh, you're really insane."

"I know."

"I'm not in that good of a mood right now, and this is sort of a therapy treatment for me, so don't stop for a while."

"Don't worry. I'll definitely NEVER stop unless you ask me to. It'll be like a...vacation that's rushed, but wholesome."

"Hm. That sounds promising. Maybe an actual vacation? Just you and me? We can talk about this."

"Like a...honeymoon? Where to? I can fly us there."

"Wherever you want."

"How about... My house?"

"You have a house? Like, an actual house? I figured you didn't have one because you're busy with snow making and all."

"I totally have a house. It's in the North Pole, near North's place."

"What do you live in?"

"A cave."

"A cave?"

"Yeah. It's actually pretty nice. Everything's frosted, though, so you'd have to have a serious jacket to wear. Or," Jack swallowed, "we could snuggle."

"Snuggling is enough."

Jack smiled, "Fine with me. I won't provide that much warmth. I'm frosty."

"Yes, you're freezing. I like that."

"You know, Hic, they say that opposites attract."

"They were right." Hiccup laughed as Jack blew into his ears, making him ticklish and shaky.

"Let's go back to the living room and talk some more. I enjoy talking with you. You're so...cute."

Hiccup blushed, "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel manly."

"Remember that you're the girl in this situation."

"Am I? I strictly remember being on top."

"No, you were on the bottom and I was on top. I know because you spread your legs."

"JACK! IN THE NAME OF THOR! Will you please stop using profanities about our love life?"

"Sorry, Hiccup. I didn't mean to make another one. After all, you did spread for me."

"Okayyyyy. I'm going to go outside for a bit." Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and slipped his shoes on.

"Can I come?" Jack whispered, wrapping his hands around Hiccup's waist and pulling him close.

"AHHHHH-ACTUALLY I think I'll just take a shower."

"Can I take one with you?"

"This is just getting wrong. I mean, we've-"

"Had-"

"Together, but you still want to keep me to yourself. Is this going to be a habit?"

"No. Not unless we have-"

"Jack-"

"-at least four times a day."

"Four times a day?! Isn't that a little much?"

"Nope."

"But won't I be sore?"

"I already warned you about that when we were in the igloo. Don't worry; I can always carry you around in my arms."

"Carry me? But..."

"You don't want me to carry you, do you? That's okay. Let's go take that shower." Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs, grinning ear to ear.

"Shower? You don't mean together. You don't mean doing THAT in the shower."

"Sure I do. Come on."

"No, no, no. I don't think so. We aren't doing THAT in the shower!"

"Okay, we'll do it after you take your shower. You'll be all clean." Jack gave him a kiss and shoved him in the bathroom, walking to his room.

"Thanks..." Hiccup sighed, stripping down and stepping in the shower, turning the knob and washing himself off. He didn't smell like roses; he couldn't. After all, he used men's shampoo.

(Continue or not continue?)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"Hiccup, are you almost done?" Jack asked from the other side, knocking loudly.

"Jack, I literally just got in here two minutes ago."

"Can I come in?"

"NO! I'm taking a shower. Why are you so...possessive?"

"I'm not possessive. I'm just concerned when you're left alone. You do stupid stuff sometimes."

"Oh, and like you don't."

"Touché. Are you coming to bed?"

"Give me one minute and I'll be there. You're so impatient, Jack. We have time until my dad comes home."

"Alright... But just in case, I blocked the entry ways with snow. So, that's why I'm trying to get you to hurry, so I can conceal us in the room."

"Wait a minute... You snowed in my house?"

"Yes, I snowed in your house!"

Hiccup opened the door and walked out with a towel draped around his waist. Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well...you look..."

"Don't stare..." Hiccup bowed his head in shame and walked into his room, with Jack following.

"But, Hiccup... You look so..." Jack couldn't help but gaze, lost in emerald eyes. He snowed in the room, making it quarantined, and pushed Hiccup onto the bed, straddling him.

"You're not getting dressed just yet." He growled, leaning down to kiss him.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the familiar feeling, "J-Jack... Are we going to...?"

"All night." Jack replied immediately, ripping away his hoodie and going back down to greet Hiccup again.

"Be gentle."

"I'll try my best."

"You know what we need now? That honeymoon." Jack commented as they laid in the bed snuggled close together.

"Hm. I would like that." Hiccup smiled, staring up into Jack's blue eyes happily.

"In the morning, pack your things, and we'll leave. No one has to know where we're going. In fact, you can live with me if you'd like."

"Live with you?"

"Yeah. We could live together..." Jack traced his finger down Hiccup's chest, "...maybe do this every night."

"T-That'd be...nice." Hiccup blushed.

"You know what else would be nice? Taking a shower."

"You aren't still disappointed about that, are you?"

"Nah. We can always take showers together."

"Okay then. So, are you going to talk to North about the immortal stuff?"

"I've actually been thinking about it, and maybe we can get it to work."

"That's great! Just think: the two of us together for eternity. That would make a good book."

"What, like, I'd be the man and you'd be the chick?"

"Will you please? Control? Do you have any control?"

"Not when we're this close together."

"How close could we possibly get?"

"Close enough to have-"

"NEVER MIND. Let's not say that word. I don't like that word."

"What word? Se-"

"NO! Don't say it."

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Y-yes... And so does your straddling."

Jack laughed and rubbed against him, "What? I thought you liked it."

Hiccup moaned and shut his eyes, "Jack. I like it. I do."

"How much?"

"I don't know. However much you do."

"That's a lot, Hic." Jack paused, "Say, weren't we going to do something a few days ago?"

"What?"

"I remember you saying something...why were you in the forest?"

Hiccup sat up quickly, "The dragon! It's in the forest! Jack, we have to go find it!"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because that could change everything! Imagine Vikings not killing dragons. We'd be at peace, and my dad would actually start to care about me!"

"Hiccup... I don't know if dragons are even trustworthy."

"I bet they are, after you earn their trust. Kind of like me and you."

"Huh... I guess you're right. Let's go." Jack pulled him up from the bed and carried him in his arms, watching with delight as he latched onto him. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Jack walked to the window and removed the snow with a wave of his staff, jumping out the window with Hiccup. "Whoa! It sure is windy tonight."

"Great. Just perfect." Hiccup sarcastically commented, "Wind is just what we need."

"Don't be such a downer, Hic. You'll be fine. Open your eyes so you can look for the dragon and point me to the right direction."

"Okay. If I die of a heart attack, it's your fault." He cracked an eye open and gasped, "No. I am not doing that again."

"Oh, come on! I won't drop you."

"I know..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Then open your eyes and look."

Hiccup cracked his eyes open and began to slowly open them fully after a few seconds of calm. The trees whizzed past him as he hugged Jack's blue hoodie with a shiver. It was still winter, meaning that everything was still snowy.

Hiccup couldn't help but notice that winter lasted a little longer than usual as the moon lightened everything.

"See. It isn't that bad. We're-" Jack was shoved into a tree by a massive black object, with Hiccup following him.

They both slammed into the woody bark, groaning in pain, and sat up at the same time, rubbing their heads from dizziness. Hiccup was the first one to speak.

"Everything is fine, see?" He mocked, imitating a voice of Jack, but not quite able to go low enough.

"Hey, that doesn't count. Something shoved me." Jack pointed out, using his staff to stand up and holding out an empty hand to help Hiccup.

The black object swerved around and bumped into Hiccup's leg, knocking him over again. "What was that?"

"I have no idea! I didn't see it clearly. It was black." Jack scanned his surroundings and shook his head. "If it's Pitch, then we're going to have to high tail it out of here. You don't want to get involved with him."

"Pitch? Who's Pitch?" Hiccup asked in interest as he stood up again.

"He's supposedly some king of nightmares, I don't know. North told me about him a few months ago. Pitch isn't a threat, but he tries to be."

"Oh. Well, okay."

"Yeah. Let's get out of-"

"Jack! That isn't Pitch... I think it's the dragon!" Hiccup searched around the woods, looking for the night fury he shot only a few nights ago.

"Stay behind me." Jack walked in front of him protectively and held out his staff threateningly. "Hello? Who's there?"

"This isn't a knock knock joke."

"Hiccup. Chill. I got this."

"I dunno, Jack. I'm not sure that fire breathing dragons and winter spirits mix."

"In case you didn't know, I'm very powerful. If Vikings can take down a dragon, then I can take down hundreds."

"I think you're being a little boastful." Hiccup laughed.

"I am not!" Jack hugged him and shook his head, "Come on, Hic, let's get out of here."

"What about the dragon?"

"Forget about him. He probably doesn't want to come out."

"LOOK! He's right there!" Hiccup pointed behind them to see a black tangled object in a net, huffing and puffing all the while.

Jack's eyes widened, "I always thought that dragons were more scary looking. I mean, look at that sweet little thing!"

"I wouldn't be making those statements around him. He's deadlier than he looks."

"I'm colder than I look."

"Not the same, snowy." Hiccup replied, "Dragons kill."

"So? I can kill. But I've never done it on purpose...frostbite is just accidental."

"I know. Will you help me catch it?"

"Sure. Why not? It'll be a little game."

"You're too care free." Hiccup muttered as he watched Jack grab his waist and fly toward the beast.

"Hey, you black thing! Hiccup wants to ride you!" Jack called playfully, catching the night fury's attention. Hiccup scowled.

It growled, its mouth showing long, sharp teeth. It worked harder to get out of the net, clawing and biting the rope that bound it together.

"At least my invention worked." Hiccup commented.

"Good job, Hic. You captured a wild animal and held it here against its will."

"I didn't hold it against its will! He moved, didn't he?"

"Let's just get him. How about I hold him down while you cut the rope loose?"

"What? Are you crazy? If I cut that rope, then it'll kill me!"

"No it won't. I'll hold it down."

"Jack, you do realize that you're immortal and I'm not. Meaning I could die."

"I know. If it comes to that, then I'll sacrifice myself. It works out. Now get down there and cut loose that dragon, Hic."

"Whatever you say." Hiccup said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He walked out of Jack's arms and approached the beast, watching as Jack held it down.

Hiccup took his knife out of his pocket and began to cut the ropes, pausing every now and then to make sure that Jack was alright. Soon, after the last strand was done for, Hiccup gasped as the dragon roared and tackled him to the ground, getting ready to eat his face.

(Continue or not continue?)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM." Jack yelled, pointing his staff and firing a blast of ice on its wing.

The dragon screeched and tried to move, but failed, seeing as his arm was basically frozen in a block of ice, and tried to retreat instead.

"Hiccup, are you okay? Oh, Hiccup... It's alright. I've got you. You're gonna be fine." Jack gathered him in his arms and kissed his cheek, rubbing him on the back comfortingly.

The dragon continued to screech, trying to make a quick getaway and leave. Jack, however, whipped his head towards the creature and glared.

"You," he growled, "are the most-"

"Jack. He didn't mean to." Hiccup hoarsely said, making a saddened face full of sympathy for the dragon.

"What do you mean he didn't mean to? That dragon tried to eat you!"

"Only because he's starving! Look at his rib cage!" Hiccup pointed, seeing complete bone structures clearly.

"That still doesn't give him an excuse to eat you!" Jack said to Hiccup, turning to face the dragon. "Bad, bad dragon! Never touch Hiccup. He's mine. If anyone's going to eat him, then it'll be me."

"Okay, since when am I yours?"

"Since we had se-"

"Enough said there..."

The dragon seemed to raise an eyebrow and cross his arms in suspicion, and then continued his struggle to free himself of the ice, chipping it away with his claws and teeth.

"Stop that! You're ruining perfectly good ice." Jack snapped at the dragon, waving his finger dismissively at him.

"Don't be mean to him..." Hiccup winced.

"I'm not being mean! I'm just trying to get some control here."

"You like to get control, huh?"

"Hic, you of all people should know that. After all, you're the one who followed all of my orders when we-"

"Can we not talk about that? Please? ... Is that what's always on your mind?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, lets get this dragon home free so you're dad'll be proud." Jack took a step towards the night fury, who hissed at him.

"Uh, Jack? Maybe it's better if I handle it."

"Okay, now I know you've really lost it." Jack shrugged, "Give it your best shot."

Hiccup approached the dragon slowly, a smile on his face. "Hey, there. I'm Hiccup. You know, the guy you just tried to eat."

Jack sat on top of his staff and laughed, "Oh, this is gonna be good."

"So... I'm a Viking." Hiccup tried, only making the dragon hiss at him more.

"It's not working, man!" Jack yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"I come in peace..."

"Hic, this isn't Star Wars."

"Jack! Can I get a little support here?"

"Sorry. There's just no way that dragon is going to warm up to you."

"He will! Dragons aren't bad. I don't care what other Vikings say!"

The night fury lifted its ears at that statement and stepped closer to Hiccup, a confused look on his face.

"I mean, sure, we hunt them! But that doesn't mean that we're helping. When dragons put out fire and attack us, it's our fault." Hiccup told Jack.

"Uh, Hiccup-"

"I'm not finished. Dragons are not just dragons. We hang them up on our walls; isn't that sick? It's like putting an murdered human on a wall and claiming it to be art!"

"Hiccup-"

"What?"

"Night fury..." Jack pointed behind the brunette from his perched position.

The dragon was sitting down next to Hiccup, leaning in to hear what he had to say. It was as close as any Viking had ever been to a live dragon.

"Thor's hammer... Jack, help me!"

"Relax, Hic. I don't think that he'll hurt you."

"Oh, so now you change your mind."

The dragon watched as Jack flew down to Hiccup and hugged him close. "You know I love you."

Hiccup blushed, "I love y-you, too." He wrapped his arms around Jack, only to be kissed.

The dragon's eyes widened, and he watched with fascination. Were the two humans in love?

"I know this is crazy, but... I asked North to request something to the Man in the Moon about you staying young with me forever."

"What did North say?"

"He said yes, but not to be disappointed when the Man in the Moon says no."

The dragon frowned, not liking to be ignored, and nuzzled Hiccup's hand.

"AHHHHH! Jack!" Hiccup yelped, leaping into his arms and shielding himself from harm.

"Whoa now. That dragon sure doesn't like to be ignored."

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with Jack. He stared at the dragon for a split second and frowned, "I think...he might be jealous of you."

"What? Why would he be jealous of me?"

"Because you and I are in love."

"Hic, that's ridiculous-"

Hiccup pulled down Jack's hoodie and kissed him, peeking his eyes open to see the Night Fury completely angry and scowling.

As soon as the brunette pulled back, Jack stared at him fondly. "That's the second kiss that you've given me on your own."

"Yeah."

"Can we make out really quickly?" Jack asked, his heart rate speeding up.

Hiccup's stomach fluttered. "Make out? What is that?"

"When you kiss... For a long time." Jack replied, pushing Hiccup to the ground and climbing on top of him and rubbing against him.

Their lips connected, and Hiccup gasped, feeling a tongue dart into his mouth. He pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"That's called a french kiss." Jack winked, a smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth. He leaned down almost immediately and kissed Hiccup again, this time not stopping.

"Jack. You're mine." Hiccup growled, rolling over and dominating over Jack, who was surprised.

Hiccup grabbed his hoodie and yanked Jack towards him forcefully, crashing his lips down and kissing him roughly. Jack moaned and responded to each touch, moving his hands through brown hair.

"Hiccup... I thought that I was dominant."

"Not this time, Frost."

The dragon growled and pouted, staring at Hiccup with a sad face. He moved closer to the two, watching in interest. Snorting, he sniffed the air and shook his head, wondering why it smelled like pine trees and cookies.

"Jack... Please." Hiccup breathed, kissing a trail down Jack's face.

"You're so warm." Jack chuckled, "And that dragon is watching us get it on."

Hiccup blushed, getting off of Jack and looking at the dragon. "Uh, sorry... It happens."

The night fury nodded, seeming to understand, and licked Hiccup's face. He nuzzled his hand and rubbed his head on Hiccup's arm.

Jack frowned, "Remember what I told you about ownership?"

The dragon looked up and sheepishly took a step back, glancing at his frozen wing and growling.

"Unfreeze his wing."

"Unfreeze? What, you're asking a winter spirit to unfreeze something?"

"Look at him. He's stressed out."

"I'm stressed out too, but only because we didn't get to finish kissing with you dominating. Maybe next time around I'll spread for you in-"

"JACK! That's not appropriate. Let's not talk about spreading..."

"Okay. Well now we can talk about se-"

"NOPE. Nothing about that."

The dragon raised an eyebrow and looked between the two curiously, wondering what exactly went on. He blew fire into the ground, stomped on it, turned around three times, and laid down, resting his head in his hands.

"Why don't you like to talk about it?"

"Because..."

"Are you embarrassed? Is it because of all the times you screamed my name?"

Hiccup sighed. "No, that's not why."

"Is it because I entered you?"

"No."

"Is it because I slept with you?"

"No."

"Is it because I touched you?"

"No."

"Is it because I accidentally froze your pe-"

"NO! It's because I don't feel comfortable with other people knowing about it."

"Why?"

"They'll imagine us in bed! That's why."

"Hic, who cares? We've only done it seven times."

"Yeah, but I just met you this week, so it might look like I'm a-"

"Hooker?"

"Yes."

"But you're not a hooker!"

"I know."

"Hey, can we go back to your house and-"

"Jack... This doesn't have anything to do with our relationship, right?"

"Uh...well I just thought we could... you know... do it with you dominating this time, and see how it worked."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? Oh, the dragon!"

"There you go. We have to bring it to town."

"Uh, that's not a good idea. Bringing a dragon to a town full of Vikings..."

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"Nothing, because the dragon's gone." Jack pointed out, waving his staff where the night fury was supposed to be a few seconds ago.

Hiccup smacked his face and shook his head, "Well, thats just fan-freaking-tastic."

"Aw, don't be upset... Besides, you have me all to yourself tonight."

"Jack... You're obsessed."

"I sure am."

(Continue or not continue?)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "Lets go home. If the dragon's gone, then there's no point in being here."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I distracted you too long."

"You didn't distract me. I was just talking to you."

"What were you thinking about when you were taking to me?"

"I don't remember..."

"We might as well leave now to go to North's. He's expecting you."

"How can you contact these people?"

"Portals. But now we use cell phones, because that's apparently easier. I don't even know how to turn it on."

"A cell phone? What's that?"

"Supposedly a hand held device you can use to talk to people far away with. I dunno."

"That's weird... A cell phone?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Jack handed him the square shaped thing.

"I know. That was my reaction. North says it's supposed to turn on when you press that circle button in the middle. I did that about seven times, but it keeps turning off."

"Jack, it says right here: to unlock, slide."

"I tried that. It slid perfectly fine on the floor!"

"You aren't supposed to throw it! You're supposed to slide your finger across it, like this." Hiccup did so, and the iPhone clicked. He yelped, and dropped it in the snow.

"Did you hear that?" Jack questioned incredulously. He reached down and picked it up, looking it over.

"Whoa... It sounded like an actual door unlocking. Is it supposed to do that?"

"I have no idea, Hic. I'm just as clueless as you are." Jack slid his finger across the screen again, staring at the little boxes and pressing one.

"What are those boxes doing in there?"

"Not sure. I guess they're just for decoration." Jack shrugged, clicking on another one.

The apps opened up, and one of them was coin dozer. Jack nearly froze the cell phone when he saw the coins on the screen. "Oh my gosh... There's money in there! Reach in there and grab it!"

Hiccup tapped the screen with his finger, shaking his head. "I don't think that's real money."

"What? Yes it is."

Hiccup pressed the circle button again and it returned them to the box screen again. "This is so confusing... I think one box gives you money. Then if you click on another box?"

Jack pressed another box and it opened up a calculator app. "Hiccup! Look, numbers!"

"Whoa. I've never seen anything like this in my whole life!" Hiccup clicked on the screen, and the number showed up, appearing in the box above.

"I was never good at math... Why don't you figure out how to call North?"

"Yeah, okay." Hiccup pressed the circle button again, and the screen changed to the home screen. There were only a few more boxes, so he clicked on one shaped like a phone, and one similar to his phone at home showed up.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Dial it." Hiccup handed him the iPhone and gave a toothy grin, watching as Jack fumbled with the numbers.

"Can you help me type the numbers in? They keep disappearing."

"That's because you keep hitting backspace." Hiccup laughed. "Here, give me the cell phone and tell me the numbers. I can call him."

"Okay. You're so smart, Hic... This is embarrassing because I'm the older one."

"You're smart with other things, Jack."

"Like what?"

"Dominance. Now tell me the numbers."

Jack laughed, and showed white teeth. "The numbers are: seven seven zero, two three nine, four three two five."

"Hmkay. I got it." Hiccup heard the buzzing and handed the phone back to Jack, who took it with a nod of gratitude.

"Thanks."

After a few seconds, Jack heard North's voice on the other line.

_"Ah, Jack! How is Hiccup?"_

"Good. Very good. Have you talked to Manny yet?"

_"Yes."_

"Did he say anything?"

_"No."_

"Oh... Okay. Well, we're coming to the Pole in a few. I'm giving Hic a tour of everything."

_"Good! Very good! How is your friendship?"_

"Uh, about that..." Jack glanced behind him at Hiccup and sighed, "We aren't friends."

A loud, booming laugh was heard, and Jack had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from losing his hearing.

_"Not friends? Jack, you talk about Hiccup every day. You are friends."_

"No, I mean... We're... in a relationship."

Complete silence was heard.

"North? Are you there?"

_"Yes... Yes, I am here."_

"Did you listen to what I said?"

_"Yes, I listen good. Jack, you know not to get involved with mortals. The consequences are-"_

"I know. That's why I'm asking Manny if he can fix it."

North sighed, blowing a little bit into the phone._ "My boy, my dear, dear boy... I do not think Manny will agree."_

"What? But why would he give me a blessing like Hiccup and take it away? I already lost my sister and my whole family! Why would he take away Hiccup?"

_"I do not know. Perhaps Manny will look into it. For now, do not become too attached to Hiccup."_

"But, North... I... We..."

_"Have you gone farther than mistletoed?"_ North questioned. Mistletoed meant kissing, and when you go farther than kissing, it was called Cherried.

"We Cherried." Jack ran a hand through his silver hair, gripping his staff with his other hand tightly.

_"Cherried?! You mean..."_

"Yeah."

_"Jack... This girl is going to take a part of you with her when she's gone."_

"Uh, about that..." Jack rubbed his neck and glanced at Hiccup again. North didn't know that Hiccup was a boy. He still thought Hiccup was a girl.

_"Yes?"_

"Hiccup is...actually..."

_"Sorry. I have to go. The Yetis broke the power circuit in the doll room!"_ North yelled, hanging up the phone.

Jack sighed, "Well. That was great. It looks like we're going to have to dress you up like a woman."

Hiccup's eyes bulged, "WHAT?! Why?!"

"North thinks you're a girl because we Cherried."

"What does that mean?"

"Se-"

"OKAY. Don't say it... So why does he think I'm a girl?"

"Because guys can't necessarily Cherry."

Hiccup blushed, "Oh... Okay."

Jack grabbed him in his arms and carried him back home, flying in the air. They landed only a few hours later in Hiccup's room.

"Do you know where you can get woman's clothes?"

(Continue or not continue?)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

"No."

"Well, I guess I'll have to dress you up in some of your own clothes and make you look female." Jack took a step towards him. "First, you need...uh...tissue paper."

"What for?"

"You know...to stuff your shirt."

"Why would I need to stuff my shirt with tissue paper?"

"Because." Jack stated, walking into the bathroom and grabbing some tissues from a box. He reached up Hiccup's tunic and shoved the tissue paper near his chest.

"Okay. Now for your hair."

Hiccup shrugged, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"You have to look like a female!" Jack emphasized.

"Oh... So, I need to fix my pants too?" Hiccup glanced down and blushed, wondering how he could hide his manliness.

"We can just untuck your shirt." Jack replied, reaching near his pants and brushing his thigh.

Hiccup moaned, kissing Jack on the mouth. "I think I like being a female."

"Well, that's too bad, because tonight you're dominant. Now get your shirt untucked, and...uh..." Jack trailed off, his mouth watering at the sight of Hiccup removing his wool jacket so he could untuck his tunic. Jack tackled him to the ground and kissed him repeatedly, gasping for air.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't control this..." Jack whispered, helping Hiccup up from the floor. "Its so hard to control my love for you, Hiccup."

He kissed him one more time and continued to help him change his appearance.

"Let's brush your hair and put some lipstick on you."

"I don't have any lipstick."

"We can use some paint or something. I know you've got some lying around. Then we can use blue paint for blue eyeshadow."

"Okay... But we'll put makeup on me if you do something I ask."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want a child."

Jack looked up with wide eyes. "W-what? That's not possible! You're a guy!"

"I know. But if we keep on, like you said, four times a day, for a year, then I have a chance. I did the math. I'll be seventeen and you'll be eighteen still."

"But...how would you carry a child?"

"I don't know. Maybe ask that Manny guy to allow it?"

"How many kids do you want? If you want more than one, we might have to Cherry eight times a day."

"I know... Thats why I want one."

"I don't know about that... I mean, you're a guy! How would that be possible?"

"Let's just try this. I can't be dominant, because you're the guy and I'm the girl."

"I know... So I'll have to make you spread-"

"NO VULGAR. I think it might work. No matter what happens, we have to make sure to keep on doing this four times a day. No matter how sore I get, or if I beg you to stop, just keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You must really want a child."

"I do. Then after that, we can get married."

"M-married? Like... Actually married?"

"Yeah."

"What about Berk?"

"I'll live with you, in the cave."

"You don't want to see your family?"

"The only family I have here is my dad, and he doesn't really care about me."

Jack hugged him tightly. "You look beautiful, Hiccup. Come on. Let's go to North's, say hello, and get to my cave so we can start."

Hiccup swallowed nervously, and crawled into Jack's arms. "Alright. Remember: no matter how much I beg, don't stop."

Jack sighed. "Okay. Just don't cry."

"I won't. It'll probably feel good anyway."

"That's the spirit." Jack winked, "Let's go to the Pole."

North sat in his office comfortably, waiting for the childish winter boy and his "girl" friend Hiccup to arrive. He was anxious to meet her, but something told him that it'd be amusing to see Jack Frost with a girl.

"G'day, mate. Is freezy here yet?" Bunnymund asked as he hopped into the room through the floor.

"No. He will be here soon. Go to make eggs in your burrow, Bunny. Jack does not want you to see his girl."

"Why? It's not like I'll take her! Anyone who that icicle is interested in must be pretty ugly."

"Bunny! Out. I think they may be here now."

"Tooth says she wants in, and so does Sandy. So I'm calling them." Bunny hopped down into his hole to get his friends and bring them to North's office.

"Jack, are you sure they won't notice I'm a boy?" Hiccup questioned.

"Positive. Just quirk your voice up really high, and sound like a lady." Jack replied as he landed on the snow in front of the Pole.

"Is this where North lives?"

"Yeah. We better hurry. I hope that Kangaroo isn't there."

"You guys have Kangaroos in the North Pole?"

"You bet we do." Jack replied with a grin. He set Hiccup down and opened the door, getting knocked down by Yetis. "Hey, relax! It's me."

The Yetis looked apologetic, and stepped back, allowing Jack and his "girl" friend inside.

"Here they come!" North whispered as the guardians piled into the room.

Tooth clasped her hands together, waiting eagerly to dig her hands in the girl's mouth.

Sandy made a mental picture of how the girl would look with his dream sand.

Bunny rolled his eyes and waited for Frost to call him a Kangaroo again.

North got the elves to make cookies for the two of them. He tapped his foot on his desk and waited for the door knob to turn.

"North?"

"In here, Jack."

"Come on, Hiccup." Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him towards the door, opening it with his hand.

Jack was met with familiar faces.

"Hello, Jack. Hello, Hiccup." North winked, noticing how both of their cheeks pinked.

"Hi! You can just call me Tooth. What an honor it is to meet you! I have heard so many romantic stories between you and Jack. North told us about the Cherries and Mistletoe! That's so sweet. Speaking of sweet, have you been brushing your teeth? Can I have a look?" Tooth fluttered towards Hiccup, whose eyes widened in fear. He clutched Jack's sleeve and hid behind him, shivering.

A gasp of aw's escaped the Guardians mouths as they saw how Jack hugged his "girl" friend close to him to relieve "her" fear.

"J-Jack..."

"It's okay, Hic. It's just Tooth. You know, the tooth fairy?"

Hiccup nodded, but still held onto Jack's arm tightly, making the Guardians aw again.

"The name's Bunny. Nice to meet you, Hiccup. If I were you, I'd get away while I could. He tends to ruin things." A giant rabbit stated, glaring at Jack angrily.

"Hiccup, you see that rabbit? Well, it's not really a rabbit. It's a Kangaroo." Jack whispered, making Hiccup giggle.

"I'm North. Welcome." North spread out his arms for Hiccup to hug, but "she" only held tighter to Jack.

"The golden guy is Sandy. He doesn't talk much, but he builds amazing sand castles." Tooth commented, "Can I look inside your mouth?"

"You're scaring her, guys." Jack whispered to his friends, bringing his arm to rest on Hiccup's waist.

"You can go. I will talk to Manny later on." North replied, waving goodbye and pushing Jack and Hiccup out of the office. Right after they left, Jack could hear the cooing and giggling from Tooth.

"That was horrifying. Did you see the eyes on that fairy?" Hiccup whispered as they left through the front door.

"I know, Hic. I have some crazy friends. Let's go to my cave now and get you changed."

Jack picked up Hiccup bridal style, and flew off with his staff in his hand. "Alright, so I'm going to do this four times a day?"

"Yeah." Hiccup snuggled deeper into Jack's chest, smelling pine and cookies again. He was beginning to love that smell.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'll be fine. Remember, I wanted you to do this."

"But what if it doesn't work and it was all for nothing?"

"Then we'll keep trying. Besides, it'll feel good."

Jack smirked, and kissed Hiccup's cheek longingly. "Fine then. Let's get you out of those clothes."

He landed near the opening of a dark blue cave, and set Hiccup down gently. Jack reached about three feet inside and flicked on a lightbulb, which illuminated the whole cave. It led down to a hallway, which then led to a bedroom door.

Hiccup followed behind Jack nervously as he opened the bedroom door, flicking on that light as well. "Here we are."

(Continue or not continue?)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Don't hate me for this. It was REQUESTED.)

The Viking looked around, seeing frost covering everything, and a small straw bed covered with bed sheets and a thin blanket. "This is where I live."

"It's nice." Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, "So... Want to...?"

"Uh, sure... Just let me... Do a few things first. You get undressed and I'll be right back."

Hiccup blushed, and nodded, watching as Jack left the room. He took a better look around and saw how beautiful everything was. He removed his tunic and rubbed the make up paint off of his face.

About two minutes passed, and Hiccup was in the bed, about to doze off, with his clothes lazily spread out on the floor.

Jack walked back in the room and sighed, setting down his staff against the wall and removing his sweatshirt. "Sorry. I had to freeze all the entryways."

Hiccup laughed, "What? You mean you froze us in here?"

"Yep. I don't want anyone coming in while we're busy."

Hiccup laughed again and fiddled with his thumbs as Jack flicked off the light and got in the bed next to him.

"You still smell like roses."

"Gee, thanks. You still smell like snow."

Jack laughed and straddled Hiccup, kissing him on the lips and pulling away for a second. "You never said how long I had to keep on-"

"Our best bet is an hour."

"So, four hours a day of se-"

"Don't say that word, but yes. Four hours or more a day."

"Geez, that's crazy... Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Jack kissed him again, his tongue slipping into Hiccup's mouth. "Okay."

"Be gentle."

"You won't even feel a thing. It'll be so quick that you'll think four hours is nothing, and you'll want more."

Hiccup chuckled, "I highly doubt that, but you're the one who'll judge."

"You're the one who'll feel me inside you."

"JACK!"

"Come on, it's just us. We aren't in public or anything."

"You know that makes me feel weird..."

"But it a good weird."

Hiccup let out a gasp as Jack kissed him again, much harsher this time, and spread his legs.

"You wanted this, so I'm giving it to you."

Hiccup moaned.

Jack had accidentally overstayed his welcome. He had kept at it for six hours instead of four. Hiccup was still in bed, completely paralyzed from the pleasure he just experienced.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Manny will agree with us?"

"I do."

Hiccup swallowed, his breath catching in his throat. "Do you think I'll get pregnant?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I think you're going to be an awesome daddy-mom."

"Daddy-mom?"

"Yep. You're a dad and a mom. I'm just a dad."

"Is seventeen a good age?"

"Yeah. At least, in my time it was."

"That was three hundred years ago."

"I know. Hey, you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"You just got it on with a three hundred and eighteen year old man."

Hiccup scrunched up his nose, "That sounds so wrong right now..."

"Yeah. You spread for a three hundred and eighteen year old man."

"Gross. Just gross."

"You slept with a three hundred and eighteen year old man."

"Jack. You're making me feel dirty."

"You should feel dirty because I'm so old."

"That doesn't bother me."

"...It doesn't?"

"No."

"Well, what do you not like about me?"

"I don't like it when you say things like...'touch me' or 'spread for me'. That's gross."

"I don't like it when you don't dominate or let me in the shower with you."

"Well maybe those are personal things."

"Personal? Hiccup, I know every part of your body by memory. I know every sweet spot you have, and every ticklish."

"...You do?"

"Yes. That's why this evening was so enjoyable."

"I know all yours."

"Name them." Jack challenged, not quite believing him.

"That one area near your neck, your abdomen, your nose, your left shoulder, and your scalp."

Jack's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

"Because I just know. This is the, what, nineteenth time we've done this?"

"The twentieth."

"What? But we did it seven times two days ago, six times one day ago, and six times today. That makes nineteen."

"We're about to do it again. So that makes twenty." Jack growled huskily, leaning over Hiccup's body and licking his lips.

"Again?"

"Yes. Again. Again and again and again. Not until you're pregnant with my child."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Jack entered him another time, and gasped, "J-Jack..."

"Repetition is always better the second time."

"It isn't when you're the one who has to-GAH!"

Jack paused in his actions. "You okay?"

"Fine..." Hiccup trailed off, glancing downwards and holding back a blush. "I think you just snowed inside of me."

"I did?"

"Yeah. I can feel it..."

Jack laughed, "That's awesome!"

Hiccup scowled, "No it isn't! You just can't put snow inside someone!"

"Relax, Hic. It'll melt." Jack replied teasingly with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, in about thirty minutes."

"Well maybe if I take the snow out-"

"NO! There will be none of that. None."

"If it's making you uncomfortable then I'm going to." Jack sighed, smirking a satisfied smirk.

"Okay, you cannot reach inside me like that! Show some respect! I'm a guy too, so-JACK!" Hiccup gasped as Jack did the deed.

"There."

Hiccup's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted in Jack's arms.

"I know that I'm rough, but I was seriously gentle that time..."

Hiccup woke up, his body aching severely, with Jack on top of him. He fluttered his green eyes open, squirming under Jack uncomfortably. The lights were completely off still, so Hiccup shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Hiccup? I know you're awake." Jack whispered, lowering his hand to rest on the Vikings' thigh.

The icy touch made Hiccup moan. He quickly removed Jack's hand away from him so he wouldn't start another session out of want. "You have no idea how sore I am."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah. That's too bad... But we have the whole day to ourselves because the Guardians are busy... So, what do you say we keep on?"

"Jack, are you being serious right now?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean, really serious?"

"Yep."

"Like, as in now?"

"Right now." Jack groaned, pressing himself to Hiccup.

"But, J-Jack... What about-"

"I already took care of the snow. I did it last night after you fainted."

"About that..."

"Was I really that rough? I mean, I just reached-"

"You weren't rough. I was just..."

"Did it feel good?"

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes."

"So...you passed out because I..."

"Yes. I passed out." Hiccup muttered in embarrassment. "You didn't do anything to me in my sleep, did you?"

Jack smirked. "Hm... There might have been a few things."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "W-What did you do?"

"Oh, you know...kiss you."

"What?! Jack, I told you to wake me up when you-"

"And I groped."

Hiccup's cheeks burned red. "Gee, thanks a lot. I love being groped when I'm passed out!" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Hic, I know you liked it."

"I did not!"

"Then why'd you whisper my name afterwards?"

"That...that could've been anything!"

"Want me to grope you again?"

"NO!"

"Well, we'd better get busy, then."

"With what?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned down to the brunette's ear. "We have to make a child, so spread and-"

Hiccup covered Jack's mouth with his hand. "What did we say about vulgar?"

Jack sighed. "You told me not to use it."

"Thank you."

"Now spread."

"JACK!"

"Hiccup, just do it. I know you want to."

"And how do you know?"

"Do you want me to say it, because it's-"

"Never mind." Hiccup replied, clearing his throat and changing his position on the straw bed. "Can't we take a break?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I need to finish."

"But I thought we already finished."

"Hiccup, we're far from finished." Jack whispered, kissing him on the neck.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Jack...let's take a break. Please?"

"Never." Jack growled, grabbing Hiccup and hugging him tightly to his chest. "We need to get it on."

"JACK! You're so perverted! Can't we just-"

"No."

"No?"

"Sorry, Hic. You asked for this. You said no matter how much you pleaded or begged me. I'm not stopping."

"J-Jack." Hiccup moaned, folding his hands around the winter spirit's neck and wrapping his legs around him.

"That's right." Jack cooed, "I feel the same." He kissed an icy trail down Hiccup's neck and smiled. The Viking shivered, snuggling deeper into Jack's arms for warmth.

"How do you know that it'll work between us? What if I can't become immortal? Then what?" Hiccup whispered softly, breathing in Jack's scent.

"Then at least we tried. Hopefully I can get you to have a child, and then we can be parents for a while. How does that sound?"

Hiccup moved his hands away from Jack's neck and sighed. "I don't know... What if I can't have a child?"

"You will. I'll make sure of that." Jack traced Hiccup's jawline with his finger and closed his eyes. "But there can't be anymore breaks."

(Continue or not continue?)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Please don't hate me for this. It was requested.)

Two emerald eyes widened in the dark. "W-what? Why not?"

"We have to do this nonstop if you want to have a child. I don't know how it'll work, because you're..."

"A guy?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. You're a guy..."

"We're both guys," Hiccup muttered, "so we're gay."

"No we aren't! I'm not gay. I'm straight." Jack exclaimed, staring down at Hiccup with confused eyes.

"No, Jack, you're gay." Hiccup swallowed, "And so am I."

The winter spirit's eyes widened, and he took a shaky breath. "I... I'm not gay... I'm just... in love."

Hiccup sighed, "No. We're gay. We're both attracted to each other, we both slept with each other, we both kiss each other..."

Jack shook his head, "No... Am I really...gay? I don't act gay!"

"Actually..." Hiccup trailed off, "I don't act gay either. I guess you don't have to have a lisp or tight pants to be gay, like those stereotypes I hear."

"But...this isn't wrong. I mean, I like you and you like me and we're both happy with this."

"Yeah, but we're still gay."

"If anyone's gay, then it's you. I was the one who entered you."

"Well, you're the one who said that you wanted me to dominate. So you're gay." Hiccup turned his head to the side, showing Jack his neck. "Look what you did. I've got bruises from you kissing my neck."

"Hey, it's not like you didn't like it!" Jack replied, "And besides, wouldn't you rather have them?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"You didn't do a very good job."

Jack stared at him and growled low in his throat. "I'm about to do another job in a second." He leaned down and vigorously kissed Hiccup's neck, making him squeak.

"AH! Frost, stop! That hurts!"

Jack shifted his hand down to rest on Hiccup's thigh, giving it a squeeze. "You're MINE, Hiccup." He attacked and groped every part of Hiccup, making him gasp in surprise.

"Jack. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you."

"North, have you seen Jack and Hiccup?" Tooth questioned as the Guardians (all except Sandy, who was asleep) sat around the living space. Two red couches were placed on either side of a comfortable fireplace, and cups of hot cocoa and cookies were strung about.

The bearded man shrugged, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to talk to them." Tooth fluttered, sitting on the floor near the fire.

"I have a bad feeling about that Hiccup." Bunnymund said from the couch, stomping his foot. "There was something off about her."

"What do you mean by that?" Tooth questioned, turning to face the Easter bunny with a raise of her eyebrow.

"She just seemed...like a Tom boy. Almost as if, Hiccup was a boy."

North threw his head back in laughter and held his gut for support. "That is ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about it, mate?"

North bit into a cookie and sighed, his chuckling dying down. "Jack isn't that way. He loves whoever loves him. If Hiccup happened to be a boy, then... Jack would still love him. Hiccup is a girl, and Jack loves her. So, that is ridiculous. Jack would not go through the trouble of dressing Hiccup like a girl."

Tooth rested her head on her hand and scrunched up her eyebrows. "It's possible..."

"Please." Hiccup panted. "You're killing me."

"No I'm not. I'm pleasuring you."

"Will you stop being so...so...gross about this?"

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"I mean that you're always making our love sound gross."

"How does it sound gross? Is it because I say things like..."

"Don't repeat them! Can't we just have a normal relationship?"

"No."

Hiccup let out a breath of air and shifted his body on the straw bed again. He looked up at Jack and rubbed his eyes.

"Hic, can we keep on having se-"

Hiccup put his hand on Jack's mouth, "Say that word, and you won't ever see me naked again."

Jack swallowed and nodded, watching Hiccup remove his hand from his mouth. "Can I kiss you?"

Before Hiccup could answer, Jack crashed his lips on his, and moved quickly, as if he was going to run out of time. He dug his pale hands through the brunette's hair and continued to kiss him harshly. "You belong to ME."

Hiccup gave in and laid there on the bed, feeling every touch and kiss placed in his skin. He was in pure bliss now.

"H-How long have we been at this?"

"Eleven hours." Jack gasped, "But I still want more of you."

Hiccup blushed. "Well, you can have me."

"Can I take you?"

Hiccup nodded, watching as Jack entered him for the twenty-ninth time. He gasped, digging his fingernails into Jack's shoulders, and arching his back.

"You're doing it so hard..."

"I can't help it. I want you." Jack said in a pained voice, his eyes closing tightly.

Hiccup groaned as Jack harshly continued, and nearly fainted a second time. "Oh, Jack..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just dizzy."

"Should I stop?"

"No!" Hiccup begged, "Don't stop yet."

Jack nodded and went even harder, kissing Hiccup crazily. "I love you."

"I...I love...you." Hiccup panted, his eyes closing and his body going limp.

Jack pushed himself back and laid with Hiccup on the bed, trying to slow down his frantic heart beat. "I think I've done it. I think you might get pregnant."

Hiccup nodded weakly, his eyes dozing off from exhaustion. "Yeah. Yeah, you did it. Thor, that felt so good."

"I know..." Jack rasped, his eyes beginning to shut. "Hiccup?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to do this. For leaving Berk to stay with me."

"You're welcome." Hiccup sighed, feeling icy hands trace his lips and a few gasps of air escape Jack.

"I can't believe you're so...so..." Jack chuckled, "...pure."

Hiccup sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Pure?"

"Well, look at you! You're so innocent."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed, "Hmkay, Frost, whatever you say."

North shook his head, jumping up from the couch in rememberance. "I need to talk to Manny."

He walked down the hallway and entered the room where the giant globe filled with light shone. Staring up at the sky, North shut his eyes and reopened them, seeing the moon.

"Manny? It's North."

There was no response.

"Jack has got a girlfriend."

Silence.

"He wants to know if you can make her immortal."

Nothing.

North sighed, scratching his head. "Huh, usually he at least says hello..." He started to walk out of the room, but his eyes lit up in recognition. "Hiccup... Hiccup Haddock! The son of Stoick! My great great great great nephew!"

North rubbed his temples, "Wait...nephew? Son? Hiccup is a...boy?"

(Continue or not continue?)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Please don't hate me for this. It was requested.)

The moon began to slightly glow, which caused North to ask the question, "Can you make Jack's...boyfriend immortal?"

The moon lit up again, a path of light on the floor showing a baby's face.

North raised an eyebrow. "A child? Why would there be a child? Unless... Hiccup and Jack..."

The moon lost all of its light for a split second, and returned with a deep, bellowing voice, **"Hiccup Haddock will bear children."**

North gasped, "What? No! They are both...the same!"

**"Hiccup will bear a child. Jack Frost will live forever."**

"Can you help?"

**"Yes."**

"How? How can you make Hiccup immortal?"

**"Take this."**

A parchment fell onto the ground in front of North, who had unexpected the gift.

**"Do what it says, and all will be answered."**

The moon's light disappeared for a final time, leaving the legendary Santa Claus in the darkness by himself, completely in shock.

"Manny!" North called out, his Russian accent leaving behind a foreign echo in the dark. He reached down after a few minutes and picked up the parchment, unraveling it with his muscular hands.

It revealed a bunch of words that were hard to read, so he went to his desk and flicked on his tiny lamp light, gasping when he read the words.

"Jack... Do you hear that?" Hiccup whispered nervously, shaking Jack's shoulder from next to him.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything except you talking." Jack sighed, hugging the boy closer to him and making Hiccup squeak.

After hours of working, they had decided to rest for a while. Hiccup laid in Jack's arms, warm but shivering. He perked his ears up and sat up slowly. "Do you hear that or not? It sounds like...singing."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What? That's crazy. Did I screw you too hard or something?" He felt Hiccup's head and shrugged.

"JACK. I am so done with trying to solve your inappropriate mind." Hiccup got out of the straw bed and dressed himself, slipping on his boots.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jack questioned as he got dressed next to him in the dark room of the cave. "Is it that noise you're talking about?"

"Yeah. Singing."

"Singing? Like, what kind?"

"I dunno. A guy singing..."

"A guy singing? The only time I've heard that out of nowhere was when-" Jack paused, his eyes widening as he grabbed his staff from its resting position on the wall, "-MANNY! He's trying to talk to you!"

"Manny? That moon guy?"

"Yeah! You have to go to North's right now!" Jack pushed him out the door just as he was tying his pants back together.

"What? Why?"

"Because Manny's gotta talk to you." Jack picked Hiccup up and flew out of the entrance of the cave, zooming to North's as quickly as possible.

"Not so fast! You know I don't like flying!" Hiccup gasped.

"I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I do! It's just... We're flying over a hundred miles per hour!"

Jack chuckled and gradually slowed his speed, landing in front of the two tall, wooden doors. He knocked on it hurriedly while holding Hiccup, yelling out, "HEY! OPEN UP! MANNY'S CALLING!"

Two Yetis answered, shock on their faces as they were shoved brutally aside by the alarmed winter spirit, who, in fact, was more serious now than he had ever been.

"BWlekfjkdai! Heoridkd kdidn toeiskd!" One of them protested as he was thrown against the door with a rush of cold wind.

Dragging Hiccup by the arm, Jack pulled him into North's office and slammed the door shut, only to run into a gut. It was Santa Claus himself.

"Jack! Explain your girlfriend!" He ordered, flicking on the overhead lights to see the two troublesome faces.

"Look, North... I didn't mean to do that to you guys. I didn't know how you would react. I mean, Hiccup's a...boy..." Jack rubbed his neck nervously and glanced at Hiccup from the corner of his eyes.

"The singing stopped." Hiccup whispered to him.

"Oh..." Jack blushed, "North..."

"Manny said you were going to bear the next generation of Jack Frost's children!" North exclaimed, watching all the color drain from Hiccup's face.

"I'm what?"

Jack paused. "You mean to tell me...Hiccup and I are having a baby with...with my powers?"

"Yes." North replied calmly, sitting down in his comfortable red chair. "But there are problems with this."

"W-What problems are there?" Hiccup weakly asked, suddenly feeling as if he shouldn't have let the winter spirit take him so quickly. His hands were sweaty, and the bags under his eyes increased in shape.

"After the first week, you are going to have a high fever, possibly frostbite...in your stomach. You could die from this."

Jack's eyes widened, and he snapped his head to North's. "WHAT?! No! No way will I let him go through-"

"This is how Manny agreed to grant Hiccup immortality, if he drinks this." North held out a silver liquid in a cup. "Manny told me how to create it. If you drink it, Hiccup, then you cannot go back to being a human ever again."

Jack shook his head, "No, Hic. You don't have to do this for me. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it-"

"I'm not wasting it. I'm...using it to stay with you."

"Once you drink it, no one will see you, and you'll be invisible just like Jack is...forever." North warned, handing him the cup and stepping backwards. "You two decide, but the next Guardian is going to come from you, Hiccup."

He left the room and shut the door, as if to confirm the fact that Hiccup was under extreme pressure at the moment. The Viking turned to Jack and sighed. "Well. It's not like anyone is going to miss me. So I might as well do it." He held the cup up to his lips, and was about to drink, but Jack quickly grabbed it from him.

"You don't want this! I know you... Hiccup, I know you don't want to do this. Don't think that you don't have a choice." Jack told him.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair in stress, and took another deep breath. "Jack...I know that you're really worried, but you shouldn't be. Just hand over the cup and we'll go back to your place later. We'll be fine. It isn't even that big of a deal. You said you wanted this, too."

Jack shook his head, "No. You don't want to become invisible. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"EVERYDAY I'M INVISIBLE! No one seems to care about me, or notice me! The only time I actually feel normal is when I'm around you, and you're Jack Frost. If I drink this, then I won't die of frostbite when we have our child." Hiccup burst out, crossing his arms uncomfortably.

Jack sighed, and shook his head. He reluctantly held out the cup to him, and Hiccup took it willingly. "I'll miss being a human just a little..." Hiccup whispered numbly as he swallowed the liquid, feeling it leave a thick trail of permanence down his throat.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like...like I just swallowed a bunch of medicine from the medicine cabinet. Ick." Hiccup shivered, placing the empty cup on North's desk and looking up to see Jack's concerned face.

"So...it doesn't bother you?"

"No. Unless you count the uncomfortable feeling." Hiccup muttered sarcastically, watching Jack's face transform into a grin.

"Hm. What do you say I make you more comfortable, then?" He took a step towards him.

Hiccup blushed, "Oh, uh, I don't know about that... I think I'm plenty comfortable now."

Jack raised an eyebrow devilishly, "Are you sure about that? I think you're still feeling awkward." He moved his staff and hooked it around Hiccup's waist, making the brunette fall into him.

Hiccup gasped, and looked up into azure eyes. "Jack. You beast."

Jack grinned, showing white teeth, and smirked. "I'm not a beast until we're back in the bedroom, remember?"

Hiccup frowned, but blushed because he remembered the memories he'd created with Jack, and smiled involuntarily. "You're a little nasty."

"Don't tell me you don't like when I-"

A knock was placed on the door, and the two boys looked up to see a very confused Sandman in the doorway, looking at them with horror.

Jack's face heated, and he softly released Hiccup from the grip of his staff. "Uh...hey, Sandy. We were just..."

The Sandman held up his hands in surrender and floated out of the room, only glancing back once to see Jack and Hiccup together. He smiled and shook his head, leaving a trail of the golden dust behind him.

"That was a little embarrassing." Hiccup laughed softly, watching the Sandman leave with a very red face.

Jack turned to face him, "Yeah. I'll never hear the end of this one. But I doubt Sandy would tell on me...because he can't exactly talk." Jack's face was as red as Hiccup had ever seen it go.

"Why are you blushing?"

"W-why are you!" Jack retorted, holding back another blush and trying to control his embarrassment by putting on an angry face, only making himself look like an angry little child.

"I'm not blushing anymore."

"You will once I'm done with you." Jack growled, wrapping the hook of his staff around Hiccup and pushing their bodies close together again. "And I won't be done until you beg."

Hiccup squeaked, and his face resumed its normal embarrassed red tint. He felt Jack's hand lower to his thigh, and gasped when he kissed him. "We can't do this here."

"And why not?"

"Because..." Hiccup panted, as Jack continued to caress him, "...that kangaroo is watching us."

Jack paused and turned around, glaring at Bunnymund, who had wide eyes.

"Well... Looky what we have here."

"This isn't what it looks like...we were just...I didn't..." Jack stuttered, turning around fully to face the Easter Bunny with an extremely red face.

Bunnymund watched in amusement. "Frost, I didn't know you had it in you, mate."

Jack blushed more, but got angry. "Will you...just...just go!"

The rabbit sighed, and rested his back upon the wall. "I don't think I will."

Hiccup grabbed Jack's sleeve and whispered, "Let's just leave so we can be alone."

Jack nodded, grabbing Hiccup's hand and walking out of the room, tapping Bunnymund's hind leg with his staff, and causing it to freeze.

(Continue or not continue?)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Guys...please don't hate me for this. I'm so sorry if I caused a ruckus.)

Jack landed at the entrance of the cave, with Hiccup in his arms. He sighed and carried the thin boy to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a kick of his bare foot.

"Hic, I have to admit that was completely embarrassing." Jack sat on the edge of his bed and removed his hoodie, watching Hiccup remove his boots.

"Yeah. I know..." Hiccup sighed, glancing upward and seeing Jack throw his hoodie to the floor in the darkness. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready."

"For what, exactly?"

"We're supposed to keep on, aren't we?"

"I thought last time was good enough." Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and sat next to Jack on the bed. He removed his wool jacket and threw it carelessly next to his boots near the door, along with Jack's staff.

"I think we ought to do it again, just to make sure that you actually get-"

"No. No, no, no, no. I will not be used for your enjoyment." Hiccup wagged his finger at Jack and made him cross his eyes.

Jack moved the hand out of his face and grabbed Hiccup's wrist tightly. He then leaned in for a swift kiss on his mouth, and then pulled back.

Hiccup's eyes were still shut, and he was in pure bliss. "Uh...actually..." He bit his lip, "I think we should maybe make sure, just to be safe. Who knows if I'll get-"

Jack shoved him to the bed and ripped off his clothing, kissing him repeatedly. "Oh, Hiccup." He moaned, wrapping his hands around him and continuing to kiss him.

The Viking laid down and gasped, letting the freezing familiar kisses and hands roam his body. "J-Jack... I think I know what Manny meant."

Jack pulled back, confusion on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"North said I had to bear the next...generation." Hiccup swallowed, "Exactly...how many kids do we have to have for it to equal a generation?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he sat up, "Oh my-"

"Thor, no! I'm not bearing thirty-something kids!" Hiccup yelled out, "I mean, can you imagine what would happen to me if we..." He gestured to the both and them and cringed. "I think we'll have to do this forever... That's why Manny helped me become immortal... I have to bear all of your children, forever."

"Hiccup... You know what this means, don't you?"

"No..."

"It means we're going to have to get it on every night!" Jack blurted in realization.

Hiccup shook his head, "WHAT! No way! I'm not...I'm not going to be some kind of...HOOKER!"

"You're not a hooker! We both love each other!" Jack replied, removing the rest of their clothes, "And besides, we can have fun EVERY night."

Goosebumps raced along Hiccup's spine, and he suddenly climbed on top of Jack and straddled him. "I don't think so. We aren't having fun every night. Guess who this is tiring the most? ME."

Jack's heart raced as Hiccup leaned down to kiss him, and he turned them over so that he was dominant again. "But I'm the one who has to thru-"

"NONE of that, thank you." Hiccup growled, moving back on top of Jack and pinning him down. "Jack, you're mine tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Hiccup..."

"Spread, Jack."

Jack laughed, "Wow, now I know how you feel." He turned them over a second time and straddled Hiccup again. "But I'm not you. So YOU spread, and I'll do the dirty work."

Hiccup was about to protest, but Jack had already started. With a desperate whine, Hiccup gave in and rested his head on the pillow, feeling the repeated kisses of Jack on his neck and arching his back.

"Jack... I can't feel my body." Hiccup groaned.

The winter spirit laughed, "Can you feel me?"

"Yeah..."

"Does it feel good?"

"So good..."

Jack laid next to him and sighed, pulling the blankets over them. "Alright. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

Hiccup let out a breath of relief and snuggled into Jack's chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Jack?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Jack smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I love you more, Hiccup."

"Jack...would you kiss me again?"

"Yes." He replied, leaning in carefully and meeting Hiccup's lips tenderly. It was so gentle, that Hiccup didn't mind staying up for a little longer.

"Be gentle."

Jack nodded, continuing to kiss the brunette slowly, slipping his tongue in every now and then. Hiccup moaned, and climbed on top of Jack, kissing him and breathing in gasps of air. "Oh, Jack."

"Hiccup..."

"Jack... Please." Hiccup begged, "Please kiss me."

A drop of snow landed on Hiccup's bare back, and he shivered pleasantly at the cold. "Make me cold again."

Jack smiled, "Well, Hiccup, the only way to make you cold is to snow inside you."

Before Hiccup could protest, Jack had already accomplished the task, leaving a moaning Hiccup who shivered at the coldness. "J-Jack...It's so cold..."

"I know, Hiccup." Jack whispered in his ear. He shoved his finger in Hiccup's mouth, and the Viking felt snowflakes come through.

Hiccup laughed and pulled back, only to be kissed by Jack again. "I think I like it inside me, now."

Jack winked, "Yeah, well what did I tell you? I'm pretty convincing."

Hiccup blushed, "Yeah..."

The winter spirit immediately leaned down to kiss him again, this time kissing his nose, but biting it slightly with his teeth. Hiccup gasped, staring up at Jack with amused eyes. "Did you just nip me?"

Jack shrugged, "Well, I'm Jack Frost. What do you expect?"

"I expect to be frozen." Hiccup laughed, pulling Jack's neck down and kissing him gently.

"I love it when you kiss me, Hic." Jack told him with a sly smirk, "But I'm not going to let you enter me."

"I know. But I'll do it one day. We have until eternity, now." Hiccup reminded him.

Jack nodded, "Hey, that's right... Maybe you could dominate... Tomorrow. Not tonight. We're both too tired." He laid back down on the bed with Hiccup and wrapped his icy arms around him. "Let's sleep."

After a few hours, Hiccup felt a hand move down to his thigh, and rest there. "Jack. Why are you touching me?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"You still touch me in my sleep?"

"Yeah. I can't touch you where I want to if you're awake."

"Where can't you not touch?"

"Uh...by your pants." Jack muttered, blushing slightly.

With a sigh, Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand from under the covers and moved it where Jack wanted, and let go. "There. Now go to sleep."

Jack's eyes widened, "Hic...I've never ACTUALLY touched you...there."

"Oh..." Hiccup blushed, "Do you want me to move your hand?"

"Uh...No." Jack said, "I think I'll just be awkward and touch you."

Hiccup gasped as Jack moved. "Okay, uh...don't do anything stupid while I'm asleep."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Hiccup shut his eyes, but opened them when Jack moved his hand again. "Jack, what are you doing now?"

"I'm just touching you."

"No, you're groping me."

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are."

"...I might be."

"That is unacceptable. I don't-" Hiccup bit his lip as Jack moved again, and bit back a cry of pleasure. "I think you should let go."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't, then some thing might happen between us again and then we'd never get any sleep."

"You mean to say we might have se-"

"YES! I mean to say we might." Hiccup interrupted, not wanting to hear the word escape Jack's mouth. "AH! Jack, stop it!" He grabbed Jack's hand and removed it, gasping for breath.

"Did you like that?"

"I'm not going to lie to you...but...yes."

"Want me to do it again?" Jack kissed his shoulder, and carefully moved his hand past Hiccup's abdomen.

"NO! No more." Hiccup stopped him from getting any lower and bit his lip harder to keep any sounds from escaping.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? It looks like you're trying to hold something back."

Hiccup cleared his throat. "No. I'm not. I'm just tired."

Jack sighed, "Well, I'm going to touch you again."

"Jack, don't. I'm warning you." Hiccup replied with caution, watching as Jack moved his hand down to the spot again. Unexpecting this, he shrieked in pleasure and breathed erratically, watching as Jack smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it." He said, "You wanted me so bad."

Hiccup growled low in his throat. "JACK! I told you not to do it." He turned around and faced two mischievous-looking blue eyes, and let out a moan. "Jack, you're terrible."

Jack smiled, "Good. I love to be bad."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I practically MADE the naughty list."

Hiccup laughed, not noticing Jack's hand slipping under the covers again. "That's hilarious. I somehow knew that you'd be-" Hiccup sucked in air as Jack grabbed him again.

"I told you I'm naughty."

"You are..." Hiccup frowned, removing the hand and shaking his head. "Can I please go to sleep?"

"Sure."

"Don't be groping me."

"No promises."

"JACK!"

"Sorry..."

"I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine, Hic."

"How come your name is so..."

"Attractive?"

"No. So..."

"Hot?

"No... How come your name can't have a nickname?"

"Hm... Hey, you're right..."

"No, I'm left."

"What?"

"I'm left handed."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah." Hiccup muttered sarcastically. There was a round of silence before Jack decided to speak again.

"You know, you're a very handsome boy, Hic."

Hiccup's cheeked tinted. "Oh...Uh, thanks, I guess."

"You're also very easy to enter."

"JACK. Thor's hammer on a rock! Don't you know not to be so perverted at this hour?"

"Why? Does it turn you on?"

"NO! It just...I'm trying to sleep and you're here next to me touching everything!"

"I'm not touching everything."

"..."

"Yet." Jack ended, a smirk showing up on his face.

"You are so...I'm done. I can't do this. I need to sleep in a different place." Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm finding somewhere to sleep."

"But this bed is perfectly fine."

"I know. But you're touching me while I'm sleeping."

"No, I'm groping you when your sleeping."

"Same thing!" Hiccup burned red.

"You can't leave without your clothes." Jack stated, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are you saying? I put my clothes right-" Hiccup looked down at the floor and saw nothing but cave rocks. He snapped his head to Jack and frowned. "Okay. Where are my clothes?"

"You can't leave without them, so I'm keeping them." Jack huffed, crossing his arms like a kid would at the grocery store.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Nope. I stole from you."

"Can I have my clothes back?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd leave."

"Please?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't think so, Hic. We're sharing the same bed tonight."

"Well...fine, then! I'll just travel to North's place completely naked."

Jack sighed, "Yeah, okay."

"And everyone will see me naked."

"You do that."

"...Even the kangaroo will see me naked." Hiccup added.

Jack looked up and shook his head, "I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere. I won't touch you if you just please sleep with me."

Hiccup mentally face palmed. "Alright. I'm trusting you not to touch me." He laid back down and crawled under the covers, snuggling into Jack's chest.

"Can I touch you now?"

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I just..."

"This is getting very one-sided, you know. I love you and all, but I think you love me for pleasure."

"No I don't! Well, I do...but, I love you!"

"Relax. I was kidding with you."

"Oh." Jack replied, hugging Hiccup closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, you beast."

(Continue or not continue?)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Remember not to be flamey. This was requested by someone, and I always try to stick with requests.)

Hiccup woke up in the middle of the night, stretching and looking to his left to see that Jack was no longer next to him. Alarmed, he sat up and squinted his eyes, trying to look through the dark and find Jack.

"Uh...Jack? Are you there?"

Not a sound was heard except the drops of cold water on the bottom of the cave floors, so Hiccup trembled, afraid of what was going on. He called Jack's name a second time, only to hear an echo.

"Jack? Jack, where are you?"

A roar erupted from outside, making Hiccup gasp and cover his ears. It was thundering; a rain storm blew crazy winds outside. He hated stormy weather, especially when Jack may be out in it on his duties. Jack did say that he worked at night while Hiccup was sleeping.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Jack called from the right of him. Hiccup looked in that direction and saw a blue, glowing staff about fifteen or so feet away from him.

When Hiccup didn't answer him, Jack walked over and patted him on the back. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry I was gone."

Hiccup gripped Jack's hoodie with shaking hands, and sniffed. "Jack, I was so scared without you. It was so dark, and you weren't here."

Jack hugged him and wiped away his tears with his thumb. "Hey, hey, now. You're alright. I've got you. See? You're going to be alright." He comforted, his icy hands rubbing small circles on Hiccup's bare back.

"Don't leave me." Hiccup whispered with a strained voice, "Please, don't leave me alone. I don't want to be away from you ever again."

"You won't be, Hiccup. It's okay now. You're fine. I've got you. It'll all be okay." He replied, feeling the brunette boy jump when the next crash of thunder hit. "Here, how about I sleep with you?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly, and pulled Jack in the bed with him. "Don't go. Stay here."

Jack removed his hoodie, but left on his pants, and he laid next to Hiccup under the covers, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Hiccup. I won't go away. I'll be right here for you when you need me."

"I love you, Jack."

"I know you do." Jack responded in a thick voice, "And I know that you're mine forever."

"Jack, promise me something."

"Okay?"

"Promise me that you'll never stop loving me."

"Hiccup. I already promised-"

"Promise me."

"I promise you, Hiccup. Always. I'll always love you."

Hiccup sniffled again, and clung to Jack tightly, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

Hiccup nodded, and dug his head into Jack's chest lovingly. "Okay. I won't be scared."

Jack kissed his forehead, and wrapped his arms around him, holding Hiccup in his arms and rubbing his back reassuringly. "I was only gone for five minutes."

"You were?"

"Yeah. You made it sound like I was gone forever."

"You were! You were gone forever!" Hiccup cried, snuggling into Jack more. He let out a sigh and breathed in Jack's scent.

"No, I wasn't. I was gone for five minutes." Jack soothed, "And I wouldn't have left if I had known that you'd react this way."

"I'm sorry, Jack... I felt so lost without you."

"You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Jack replied, seeing tears streaming down Hiccup's face in the faint light his staff leaning against the wall provided.

"O-okay." Hiccup replied, hugging Jack tightly. "I missed you while you were gone, even if it was for five minutes."

"Hiccup," Jack pulled back so he could see his face, "you are so sweet." He kissed him softly on the lips, and Hiccup immediately clung to him again.

Jack let out a pleased sigh, "See, this is what I'm talking about. You're so innocent."

Hiccup sniffled again, "W-what do you mean?" His muffled voice sounded.

"I mean, you're just so perfect." Jack hugged him again, and Hiccup blushed. "The way that you are, it just makes me feel so happy all the time. I feel like I've done something right."

Hiccup looked up at him with his emerald eyes, and Jack smiled, "Look at you. You're just so handsome and sweet and cute and perfect. And hey, you even spread for me."

Hiccup's eyes twinkled, "You know, you still manage to make me want you more than I already do."

Jack laughed, "I can be controlling."

"And convincing." Hiccup added, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"And attractive."

"And attractive." Hiccup repeated for him.

They stayed huddled close together for a short while, until Jack decided that he needed to give Hiccup's clothes back because the cave was freezing and he didn't want the Viking to get hypothermia.

"I don't want my shirt on." Hiccup replied after he had replaced his pants and socks on his own.

"Hiccup, if you don't put your shirt on then you'll get sick. Immortals can still get sick. Is that what you want?"

"No. I want to snuggle with you."

Jack blushed and fidgeted for a moment. "Alright, here's a quick little deal: you can put my hoodie on, and I can put your tunic on. That way we'll both be hugging each other in a way."

Hiccup sighed, but nodded in contentment, feeling the soft, blue hoodie fabric slip over his head.

"Hey, Hic, uh, how do you put on this thing?" Jack questioned, trying to pull the green tunic over his head like he did with his hoodie. Hiccup laughed, and moved to help him.

"You put your arms through here, and then tie this up, then the part in the middle is where you lace the top." Hiccup replied, helping Jack change.

With a blush, Jack smiled softly and untied the lace. "I want to be untied, just in case. It sure takes a long time for you to get ready, huh?"

"Not really. It actually takes me about seven minutes."

Jack laughed, "Wow. You sure are committed."

"Hey, can we sleep now?" Hiccup yawned, pulling the covers over him and snuggling close to Jack.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." Jack muttered as he slipped his icy hand down Hiccup's pants.

With a yelp, Hiccup looked at Jack and then looked down where the feeling was coming from. "What are you doing in my pants?"

"Nothing." Jack replied, "I was just trying to find your-"

"I don't have anything in my pants that belongs to you."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I screwed you a few times, so maybe it does belong to me."

Hiccup burned red, and took Jack's hand out of his pants. "Alright, Jack. I know you have issues with control, but let's just sleep now and I'll give you permission tomorrow for anything you want to do with me."

Jack nodded, seeming disappointed, "Fine. Until tomorrow."

(Continue or not continue?)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

(A.N: Please don't hate me for this. It was requested.)

It had been a long night for the both of them.

The rain and storms had continued the whole night, and Jack kept Hiccup close every time a bit of thunder or rain slammed into the entryways of the cave. In fact, the rain and storms were still going on, as violent as ever, outside of the cave. So, naturally, the two boys were stuck together until it died down.

Jack was dressed in Hiccup's clothes still, and he sat on the edge of the bed, making designs of frost on the green tunic. Hiccup protested and sat next to him, not wanting frost on his clothes.

"Jack, that's my only shirt!"

The winter spirit guiltily laughed. "Well, I'm sorry. It looks like your gonna have to deal with my markings. After all, it's my territory."

"According to you, we both own each other." Hiccup replied, crossing his arms stubbornly and pouting.

"You're so attractive when you do that." Jack whispered huskily, crashing his lips on Hiccup's and tackling him to the bed. He ran his icy fingers the brown locks and felt Hiccup clutch his shirt tightly.

"Jack..." He whimpered, "Can we just talk today?"

Jack sat up, on top of the brunette. "What do you mean just talk? You don't want to do this?"

"I do. I'm just really sore..."

"I don't know how long I can last without it." Jack whispered in his hair, "We've been doing this everyday. It's like a habit."

"I know, Jack. I'm really sore, though." Hiccup replied, his voice cracking. "I mean, how am I supposed to enjoy it if I'm hurting?"

"It hurts you? Hic, you could've just told me! I would've stopped."

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen...and then you'd make me want you, so I didn't have a choice." Hiccup sighed, staring up into Jack's blue eyes.

"I'd make you want me? How?"

"Oh, Jack..." Hiccup trailed off, closing his eyes silently. "Every way possible."

A beat skipped in Jack's heart as he stared unto the green orbs, swallowing nervously. "Every way possible, Hiccup?"

Hiccup reached out and grabbed the back of Jack's neck, pulling it towards him. They were inches apart now.

"Jack," Hiccup breathed, "I am in love with you. Every way possible. Every time I look at you. Every time you flirt with me. Every time you slip out vulgar in conversations. Every time I feel uncomfortable. I love you." He pulled Jack into a soft, slow kiss.

The winter spirit gasped, holding the Viking's hand as they innocently continued, and hugged him close. "Hiccup. Hiccup you're making me feel weird."

"Weird?" Hiccup pulled back. "How so?"

"I... I want you to dominate tonight." Jack told him, a serious expression on his face.

"Uh...erm... Are you sure?"

Jack nodded, his face turning a light shade of pink as Hiccup gave him a nervous glance. "Yes. I'm sure. I want you to dominate me. All of me. You're in charge."

Hiccup's face flushed, and he gaped in surprise, his mouth hanging open. "But...how do you... What if I can't?"

"Then force me to. You're the boss." Jack laid down and crossed his arms behind his head. "I mean, it isn't hard."

"Can you teach me how?" Hiccup crawled up next to him and rested his arms behind his head. "I have no idea how to even start."

"Sure." Jack replied. "First, we remove all of our clothes."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, that's not too hard."

"Second," Jack stated as they finished the first step, "you climb on top of me."

"Okay." Hiccup replied, soon at the correct position. "Now what?"

"You, uh... Do this." Jack said, grabbing Hiccup's hand and lowering it. "And then you do that."

"Inside of you?"

"Yeah."

"But... Won't that hurt?"

"Well, you did it. Why can't I?"

Hiccup sighed. "Okay then, you asked for it."

Jack's eyes widened and he gasped in pain. "That...hurts."

The brunette frowned, a worried look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just...enter me now. Do it." Jack pleaded, clutching the sheets and preparing for the worst. "I don't care about the pain. I owe you."

"Jack, you don't owe me-"

"Yes I do."

Hiccup sighed, and did as he was asked, watching as Jack's eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, Hic. I know..." Jack comforted, "So, just keep on. Do whatever you want."

"But... I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not. I'm just being a baby."

"...Okay." Hiccup continued in slow motions, pausing every time Jack looked like he was in deep pain.

"Don't hesitate." Jack told him, biting his lip. "I want you inside me."

Hiccup shook his head, "I can't do this."

Jack sighed, "Look, I know that it's scary, but you can do this."

"What if I mess it up?"

"You won't! What could you possibly mess up?"

"I don't know. I just don't want this to end badly."

"Hic, if you keep going, I promise to-"

"I'm not sore any more." Hiccup interrupted. "Can I please just stop this? I like when you dominate better."

Jack stared up at Hiccup. "You're not sore?"

As soon as the brunette shook his head no, Jack had tackled him to the bed and entered him. "Good. Then that means you're mine."

Hiccup let out a pleasured breath as Jack did his usual routine. "I missed this, and we've only been apart for three minutes."

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it? We can't seem to control this..." Jack replied, "but I like it." He moved his mouth to Hiccup's neck and kissed it harshly, making sure to leave a bruise behind for later.

Hiccup groaned, his body vibrating with happiness as Jack continued. He suddenly let out a panicked breath as Jack had snowed inside of him again.

Jack sighed, climbing off of Hiccup and apologizing. "It was an accident."

"I know. I actually...liked that." Hiccup blushed and turned his head to his left to see Jack's surprised face. "It feels good...the snow does."

Jack cracked a neat smile, "So does that mean that you're used to my coldness?"

"Nope. Hey, do you think what North said was true?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said I'm going to have frostbite in my stomach." Hiccup replied warily, holding Jack's icy hand and bracing himself for the answer.

"I don't know, Hic. Maybe it might be true," Jack muttered, "but I can still find a way fro warm you up."

"How?"

"A fire." Jack replied jokingly, squeezing Hiccup's hand. "And maybe a bit of lovemaking."

Hiccup flushed, his eyes going wide. "Jack, why are you so... Why do you want to do me so badly?"

"I want you." Jack growled, kissing Hiccup hungrily. "You're mine."

Hiccup gasped as the winter spirit trailed kisses down his neck, "J-Jack..." He grabbed Jack's neck and pulled him closer, "Please... Just... Do it."

"Do what?"

"Whatever you want. Just..." Hiccup gasped as Jack kissed his collar bone. "...Do everything."

Jack smirked, a mischievous look in his eyes. "If you insist."

(Continue or not continue?)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: Please do not hate me or loathe me for this. It was requested.)

"Jack...Oh, Jack." Hiccup moaned as freezing kisses were trailed down his neck at a fast pace. It was the greatest feeling being with Jack Frost.

"Hiccup. You're mine." Jack growled hungrily, watching as Hiccup nodded willingly, and allowed anything to be possible.

"I'm all yours. Please, just...just take me." He pleaded, his green eyes showing a large amount of begging and excitement. He pulled Jack's neck closer to him, and gasped when a feathery light kiss was placed along his collar bone.

"Tell me that you love me." Jack whispered spookingly into his ear, smiling when goosebumps appeared on his thin arms. He waited for an answer.

"I love you. Oh, please, Jack, I love you. Take me." Hiccup pleaded once more, kissing Jack on the lips wantingly.

"I'll take all of you, Hiccup." Jack groaned, his eye lids fluttering closed as he entered Hiccup again.

"Jack!" Hiccup gasped, his grip tightening around the pale neck as he kissed Jack feverishly. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I'll stop when you've had enough." Jack smiled, his hypnotizing blue eyes sparkling in the dark. "I'll stop when you beg me. I'll stop when your voice is hoarse from screaming my name." He told him, watching Hiccup's face turn into a deep red blush.

"Oh..." Hiccup whispered, "I love you."

Jack kissed him again, "I love you, too."

"I don't care if I get frostbite. I want to have the next generation."

Jack paused, "Are you sure? That's a big responsibility."

"I know it is. Besides, if I mess something up, I know you'll be with me." Hiccup replied softly, checking Jack's facial expression. A few tears were leaking down his cheeks. "Jack, why are you crying?"

"I'm just... You make me so happy." Jack wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I am so happy with you."

A tear also fell down Hiccup's cheek. "I'm so glad that you went into that forest. I don't know what I would've done, or where I'd be now, if you hadn't saved me."

"I love you." Jack whispered, kissing him on the cheek gently and pulling away, laying beside him.

A loud crash of booming thunder rolled outside, and Hiccup yelped, wrapping his arms around Jack. "AH! Jack, I hate thunder."

"I'll protect you, my Hiccup." Jack promised, his voice cracking as he held the Viking close, "As long as I'm around, you'll be safe. Let's put our clothes on."

Hiccup nodded, a blush consuming his face as Jack removed his shaking hands off of his chest. "Okay." He put on his tunic, and was about to tie his pants together when Jack stopped him.

"Let me help you with that." He told Hiccup, reaching for the laces and brushing his hands past Hiccup's pants.

Red in the face, Hiccup nodded, letting out a soft moan as Jack tightened his pants. "Uh...uh...I..." He looked down and blushed again. "You're...making me feel..."

"Am I?" Jack intervened, catching on to what Hiccup was trying to get at.

"Uh...yeah. You are." Hiccup grabbed Jack's hands and softly pushed them away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I-It was...nice." Hiccup replied nervously, rubbing behind his neck.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my Hiccup is beginning to feel a little hot." Jack husked out, grabbing his staff that had been resting neatly on the un-made straw bed and hooking it around Hiccup's waist, pulling him closer. "I like that."

The brunette gasped, his green eyes widening as Jack leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped when another crash of thunder rocked the room. "JACK!"

The winter spirit held onto him, "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here."

"Jack... I'm scared." Hiccup's voice trembled, and he grabbed onto Jack's hoodie with fear. "I'm so scared."

Jack shushed him, and held the back of Hiccup's head, pushing it into the crook of his neck while holding his staff. "I know you are. I'm not letting go of you."

"Don't let me go." Hiccup's lips quivered.

"I'm not letting go of you." Jack repeated, "And you know why?"

"N-no." He stuttered.

"It's because I love you." Jack told him.

"Oh..." Hiccup whispered, snuggling into Jack and taking a deep breath. "You... you smell like pine."

"You smell like red roses." Jack smirked.

Hiccup snapped his head up and frowned, staring into blue eyes. "I don't smell like red roses!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!" Hiccup protested.

"I love red roses."

Hiccup chuckled, and kissed Jack carefully on the lips. "You taste like snow."

"I didn't know snow had a taste."

"It does in Berk." Hiccup laughed, remembering their old conversation, but forgot that he was immortal, and that they were both at the North Pole, inside Jack Frost's cave. And they were lovers.

"You taste like mint... Shouldn't I be the one who tastes like mint?" Jack questioned, an amused expression on his face.

"No. I'm the rose mint. You're the pine snow." Hiccup replied, kissing Jack again. "And I think it's more appropriate that way."

"How would you like to be inappropriate?" Jack raised an eyebrow and moved his hand downwards.

"Uh...nope." Hiccup snatched Jack's hand. "Not right now."

"Why not?" Jack asked as he continued to lower his hand.

"Because." Hiccup swatted his hand away and shifted his sitting position on the bed.

"Wow, that really backfired on me..." Jack muttered.

"No it didn't." Hiccup said, "I just felt like saying it."

Jack chuckled, and shook his head, reaching out to hold Hiccup's hand quietly in his hand. His hand curled around his in a lover's grasp.

After a few minutes of silence except for the rain drops that slowly descended from the sky and the decreasing thunder storm outside of the mouth of the cave, Hiccup was the first one to talk.

"I think we should go see North. I'm feeling a little bad." His voice cracked slightly, sounding as if he were in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack questioned him, not liking the tone in which HIS Hiccup was speaking in.

"I don't know...it's...it's my leg." Hiccup winced as he stood up from the bed. "I can't exactly walk on it that well. I don't know if it's just sore or if its sprained... It might even be broken."

"Your left leg? Or your right leg?"

"My left."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"Hiccup, take off your shoes."

"W-why do I need to take off my sho-"

"Take them off. Now." Jack demanded, a worried expression in his face.

"Okay..." Hiccup removed his boots.

Jack stared down at Hiccup's leg, and he saw something wrong with it. Something terribly wrong. Something painful. He didn't want to tell Hiccup what it was, but he had to.

"Hic...you have...frostbite..."

(Continue or not continue?)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

(A.N: Okay, you guys know the drill. No flames. It's a requested story, and people PM me to add few things to it.)

"F-frostbite? But...but..." Hiccup looked down at his bare foot and gasped, a tear escaping his eye. "Jack, what do I do now?"

"We have to get you to North's place!" Jack scooped him up, grabbed his staff from the bed, and ran out of the entrance of the cave. Seeing that there was only a slight amount of rain pouring, he took flight to the air.

They arrived only a few hours later, and Jack was sweating from the stress he was under. "Okay. Let's get you inside. Let's get your leg fixed. You'll be fine."

Hiccup was in a bad condition. His face was flushed white, and his body was paralyzed from shock. He could no longer talk at the moment. He could only stare up into Jack's eyes and beg him to make the fear go away.

"NORTH! NORTH, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack yelled out, his heart wrenching with sobs. He shoved the Yetis about fifteen feet away with his winds, and slammed the door open with Hiccup in his arms.

The Guardians were all sitting calmly around a fire, drinking hot cocoa and speaking about what a wonder day it had been, and how they missed Jack being around. Little did they know that Jack would be around for a few weeks.

North looked up from his cookie and dropped it in surprise, seeing Jack's face illuminated with tears, and a sickly looking Hiccup in his arms. "Jack, my boy... What has happened?"

The Easter Bunny fell out of his chair when he saw Frost, as it was unexpected of him to cry. He was, after all, the Guardian of fun.

Tooth was sobbing already, her mascara running down her cheeks, her head held in her hands for a split second, and then as she held Hiccup's face to comfort him, stroking his hair. Jack appreciated it, but he knew it did nothing to help.

Sandy just stared wide eyed at the whole thing. He looked down at Hiccup's leg and shook his head, wondering how in the world it could've happened.

"It's my fault!" Jack's voice broke. "It's all my fault!"

North shook his head, "No, Jack. This isn't your fault."

"BUT IT IS! I did this! It's all because of me! I ruined everything!" Jack cried.

Bunnymund was about to comment, but Jack glared at him, "Don't say anything! You were right, okay? I ruin everything I touch. No one was supposed to believe in me. I should've stayed by myself. But I fell in love! I had to fall in love-"

"JACK!" North bellowed, "This isn't your fault."

Tooth examined the wound, but felt that something was off as she checked the pulse. There were two heart beats instead of one. Her violet eyes lit up as she declared quite loudly, "Hiccup is pregnant!"

Jack immediately stopped yelling, and his face pinked. "Hiccup's...he's... You mean, he's p-pregnant?"

Tooth nodded, a smile on her face. "Feel his stomach!"

Jack placed Hiccup's body on a chair and leaned down on his knees next to him, wondrously putting his hand onto his stomach. He waited for a second, and nothing happened. "Tooth-"

"Just be patient."

Jack sighed and held his hand there. Soon, he heard a tiny heart beat, and his eyes shone with a true, desirable love. That was something that the Guardians had never seen on his face, as he was usually always joking and pulling pranks. But now, as they stared at Jack Frost's expression, he did not look so much like a little kid anymore. He looked like a completely different person altogether. Someone more responsible.

"Hiccup is not sick. He does not have frostbite. It is just a side effect of becoming pregnant." North declared, a genuine smile on his face.

Jack looked up, confused and happy at the same time. "I'm... Does this mean that I'm going to be a..." Jack swallowed, "...a dad?"

Tooth tackled him to the floor with a hug, and North did a dog pile. "Yes, boy! You will be a father!"

Sandy joined in on the dog pile after a few seconds of consideration. It was only Bunnymund now, and he was standing in the corner watching the scene unfold in front of him. "Mate, I don't think ya thought this through."

Jack looked up from his tackled position and stared blankly at the Kangaroo. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, ya gumbee, is that ya have to be a poppy. A dad. A father. How are ya supposed to do that when you've got a boy for a wife? How did ya get a boy pregnant? You're gay!"

Jack's mouth gaped open in surprise. "I'm not gay!"

"Actually, mate, when ya get it on with a boy, and you're a boy, I consider that homosexual." The Easter Bunny retorted. "That's disgusting."

North, Tooth, and Sandy got up from the dog pile and stared at Kangaroo in surprise. Jack clenched his fists until his knuckles turned a whiter shade than his skin, and glared at the Bunny angrily as he picked up his staff from the floor. "No it isn't. It's not homosexual. It's not disgusting. It's not weird or gross or wrong! The Man in the Moon told me so! He told me that I had to be a father, and if that's a problem for you, then get out!"

The Easter Bunny rolled his eyes. "Do ya honestly think that's true? Ya can't hide the fact that you're gay, mate."

Jack shook his head violently. "You can't hide the fact that you're a kangaroo!"

"Hey, sorry, mate. I'm just telling ya the truth. Being gay isn't going to be easy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, how are ya going to raise kids without a mother?"

"Manny said he'd take care of it. I talked to him last night." Jack lowered his staff slightly, some of his anger washing away as time passed.

"Did you? Or were ya too busy with that stripper?" Bunny pointed down to Hiccup and sneered. "At least ya love him."

Jack nearly blasted Bunny, but noticed that something was off. He squinted the rabbit's usually happy eyes and saw yellow ones instead. Pitch was controlling him.

"Pitch... GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jack aimed his staff at Bunny and watched as a black figure phased through him. Bunny dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"Well, isn't this the life of the party, my dear Jack." Pitch's voice bellowed, instantly making the room darker. "I'll admit that it's sad to see you're not enjoying my company."

Jack held his staff up defensively, spinning around in the darkness to see if he could find what was bothering him. "If you don't leave, then-"

"Then what? You'll call your mother? Please, Jack. We both know she's dead, as well as the rest of your family."

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Jack growled, finally seeing Pitch phase upwards through the floor. A black smoke swarmed around his eerie form, and his yellow eyes peered into Jack's soul.

"Be careful, Jack. You wouldn't want your precious Hiccup to disappear, now would you?" Pitch hissed, his nightmare horses standing by his sides.

"You won't touch him." Jack threatened, his eyes glowing a harsh blue.

"That reminds me, Jack. I still haven't given you your birthday present." Pitch snarled, teleporting in front of Jack and kissing him on the lips, his tongue darting in.

Jack gasped, pushing the man off of him and spitting on the floor. He wiped the saliva on his hoodie, and glared at Pitch disgustedly. "You're a twisted, disgusting man. I despise you. I hope you rot."

"Yes. But you'll rot first." Pitch slithered, wrapping his nightmares around Jack's torso and knocking him out cold. The last thing that Jack heard were screams from the Guardians.

(Continue or not continue?)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

(A.N: I wonder if this fanfiction will show up on tumblr... Anyway, once again, this was a request by an anonymous person whom I cannot name your you because he/she is anonymous.)

It was dark. Everywhere Jack looked, there were dark spots and cold spots and spots in between the two. Something was weighing down his wrists, and he looked up and squinted, only to see two perfectly rusted handcuffs attached to the aged wall above his head.

He yanked on them, hearing a rustle, and sighed heartily. Somehow, Jack knew that Pitch had something to do with this. Wherever darkness was, that was where Pitch lingered.

"Good to see you're awake."

Jack snapped his head towards the source of the noise, yanking on the chains in a panicked state. "LET ME GO."

A dark chuckle emerged from the shadows as Pitch appeared in front of him, a creepy look set upon his face. "Now why would I let you, the Guardian of fun, go? I presumed you wanted to play with me." He took a step towards the struggling Jack. "After all, you love to play."

Jack's eyes widened as he realized just what Pitch was talking about. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK OLD MAN!"

"It appears I can't seem to get away from you, Jack. That's why you're going to give me what I want." Pitch kneeled down in front of Jack and touched the boy's chin fondly, stroking his face with his thumb.

"And just WHAT do you think will make me do that?!" Jack spat, jerking his head out of Pitch's reach.

"I'm glad you asked. Your precious little Hiccup might lose his baby." Pitch laughed, showing decayed, pointed teeth and moving closer to Jack. "You wouldn't want your baby to suffer, now would you?"

Jack gasped, his eyes showing fear. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but you see, Jack. That's just the thing. I would." Pitch smiled darkly, his fingers stroking Jack's thigh.

"W-what do you want?!" Jack screamed, moving his leg as far away from Pitch as possible.

"You know exactly what I want. I want pleasure. I want to give you pain." Pitch replied calmly. "If you do what I say, then the baby and your disgusting Hiccup will not be touched."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. If this was for Hiccup and the baby, then he'd do it. If it was for- Suddenly Jack's eyes snapped open and he felt his clothes being removed. "I didn't agree!"

"Stifle your screams, Jack. I'm going to rape you." Pitch declared, watching as Jack opened his mouth to call for help. "Ah, ah, ah. No calling." He shoved a handkerchief in Jack's mouth, and muffled his cries. Tears streamed down his face and he tried to break himself free of the bonds holding him together. He was useless without his staff.

"It's really too bad that you'll have to remember this for the rest of your life. Forever, I mean." Pitch stated as he removed the remainder of Jack's pants. He removed his own clothes after a few seconds, and Jack shut his eyes in fear and disgust.

"Get ready, Jack. I'm going to make you cry and scream and sweat and bleed. There's nothing you can do about it." Pitch laughed, shoving himself harshly inside of Jack.

The winter spirit screamed, his voice muffled by the handkerchief, and he struggled to try and get free. He could feel blood trickling down his legs from the evil way in which he was treated, and felt every thrust that pushed him against the wall. Jack was being raped.

After a while, Jack quit trying to break free because he had grown tired, and he begged and cried and screamed for Pitch to stop. It had been going on for two hours.

"Have you had enough, Jack?" Pitch calmly stated, as if nothing he was doing was wrong, when in fact it was.

Jack nodded eagerly, "Please..." His muffled cry hung through the air.

"No." Pitch smiled, spreading Jack's legs further apart and entering him again. He was even harsher this time, and Jack was crying so much that his eyes were turning purple instead of a normal blotchy red.

"Pitch, please stop." Jack whimpered through the muffler.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jack, but it seems I cannot hear you." Pitch thrust harder, making Jack slam hard into the wall.

"PLEASE STOP!" Jack cried, "I'll do anything but this!"

Pitch smirked, "Anything?"

Jack was thrust into the wall again, and he cried out, "ANYTHING! Please just stop."

Pitch chucked darkly. "And why, might I ask, should I listen to your commands?" He moved his hand to Jack's mouth and removed the handkerchief. "You need a better muffler."

Jack screamed as loud as he could as soon as the cloth was out of his mouth. He struggled and banged the handcuffs linking him to the wall, trying to break them. He only managed to rub the already raw spots on his wrists and caused blood to exit the wounds. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!" He cried, tears escaping eyes again.

Pitch laughed, showing pointed teeth, and shoved a sponge in Jack's mouth, making the boy gag. He couldn't mutter a single sound with the sponge in. With this good news at hand, Pitch spread apart Jack's legs again, and entered him, thrusting so hard that Jack felt his whole body slam against the rock hard wall behind him. More blood poured from his wrists and his insides.

After a few minutes, Pitch was tired, and he removed himself from Jack and laughed. "I believe you'll be my new slave, Frost. I do so hope that you've enjoyed our session. There will be many more to come." He lowered his hand to rest near Jack's inner thigh, and squeezed as hard as possible.

Jack whined from the pain, and bit down on the sponge. "Perhaps I will leave you a gift." Pitch whispered. He deeply entered Jack one last time, and flooded his fluid inside. Jack's eyes widened, and he screamed as loud as possible. He could feel the liquid inside of him, and Pitch kissed him on the cheek before he left, leaving behind a eerie darkness.

"NO!" Jack cried as soon as Pitch left, his eyes squeezing shut and fresh tears falling down his face. His body wracked with uncontrollable sobs, and he hung his head. An eye nervously cracked open to stare down at what Pitch had done to him.

Blood stained his sensitive parts, and there were many bruises and slices from Pitch's nails on his chest and lower region. Jack cringed, seeing the fluids that Pitch had left behind as well, and cried so much that his eyes had grown dry. Where were the Guardians? Why hadn't they come to help him, to save him? What was holding them back?

Jack was angry. He was confused. He was hurting mentally and physically. Why was Pitch hurting him? Was Hiccup safe from danger? He shut his eyes and shook his head, hanging it low in shame. It was partially his fault because he had gotten Hiccup pregnant, but the Man in the Moon was the one to blame for all of this.

An opening above Jack showed that it was night now, and a crescent moon appeared, illuminating the room just enough so that he could see where his staff was: nearly eleven feet away from him.

With a sigh of hopelessness, Jack leaned on the wall and let out a puff, and he glared up at the sky. "Is this what you planned?" He asked the moon angrily. "It's because I was never good enough. I was never your favorite."

No reply.

"Manny, I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for letting me get raped by a disgusting man. Thank you for separating me from Hiccup. Thank you for..." Jack glared at the handcuffs and yanked a bit, only crying out in pain when his wounds reopened, "...thank you for these stupid handcuffs!"

Silence.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING! I HATE BEING JACK FROST! I HATE BEING INVISIBLE! I HATE LEAVING MY SISTER BEHIND! I HATE NOT HAVING A FAMILY!" Jack screamed up at the sky, angry tears falling down his face as he yanked on the chains again.

Not a word.

"GIVE ME THE SILENT TREATMENT. YOU GO RIGHT AHEAD, MANNY!" Jack let more tears water down his face. "YOU SICK, SICK, OLD ROCK IN TH SKY! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN?!"

**"Jack." **

The winter spirit swallowed his tears as soon as he heard the voice, and stared at the dirty floor surrounding him in guilt.

**"Pitch Black has been terminated for what he has done to you." **

Jack looked up, and was about to comment, but was silenced.

**"He has been robbed of his immortality. He shall never return." **

"What? But...that's...that's not possible! You can't just take someone's immortality!" Jack exclaimed, shaking his head.

**"Be free. I have removed your handcuffs." **

Jack glanced at his wrists, and saw that they were perfectly free of the cuffs, and the rawness of his wrists no longer existed. His clothes were patched up, and his body was no longer sore. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened, and he stood up timidly, walking over to his staff.

"Manny..." He trailed off as he gripped the staff's wood in his hands. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

**"You are forgiven." **

The clouds rolled back, revealing an open night sky, and Jack sailed off into the night, calling the winds to take him to North's, where he would soon confront Hiccup.

(Continue or not continue?)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

Jack landed a few feet away from the doors of North's place, and saw that they were sealed shut. Not a single Yeti was in view point. With a sigh, he flew over to each of the windows and searched for a way in, cupping his eyes around the class and peering inside.

The first room, the kitchen, was completely empty.

This was worrisome, because there was always at least ONE person in the kitchen, especially with all of the cookies for North that were eaten on a daily basis.

Shrugging, Jack searched the next few windows, still finding no one. The place was deserted, he realized. After a glance at the moon, who Jack was a little annoyed at even though Manny freed him, Jack shook his head in disappointment and decided to go off to his cave.

As the pine trees and innocent creatures down below in the forest passed by Jack, he remembered a faint memory of Hiccup, when they talked about how the other smelled.

And Hiccup said he smelled like pine trees and cookies.

Jack's heart ached. He missed Hiccup so badly after the lack of contact and hours they had been apart from each other. A light tear made its way down the pale cheek, quickly disappearing from the pressure of the wind.

Two feet stepped lightly on the freshly fallen snow outside of the cave. Jack could tell that something was off about this whole ordeal. He shook himself off, ridding his hoodie of the snow as best as he could, and entered his home.

The lights were on.

Jack scratched his head and turned behind him slightly, wondering who or what could've possibly flicked the lights on, and he sighed, continuing his familiar walk to the bedroom.

He decided that he would sit there and think for a while and try to figure where every one had gone. As soon as the opened the door, the realization dawned on him.

It turned out he didn't need to figure it out.

"JACK!" Hiccup screamed, jumping into the winter spirit's chest and wrapping his legs around him. "Jack, I missed you so much!" He kissed anywhere he could reach, and hugged his beloved.

Jack nearly fell over from the impact, but braced himself and wrapped his arms around Hiccup, too. "Hic? Hiccup, I... I MISSED YOU."

The brunette smiled, still hugging Jack close. "I feel so much better. I'm healed! North healed me."

Jack smiled, pulling back to look into the emerald eyes he cherished. "Hiccup, I'm so glad you're okay. I love you."

Hiccup blushed, his eyes gazing back into sapphires. "Jack? Where did you go?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Hiccup blinked.

"When Pitch came and-"

"Pitch came here? Who's Pitch?" Hiccup wondered innocently, his eyes clearly showing confusion.

Jack tilted his head to the side and gave a smile, "Uh...never mind that. Where are the Guardians?" He questioned, guessing that Manny had erased everyone's memory of what had happened, and who Pitch really was.

"They went out looking for you." Hiccup responded, nuzzling his head into Jack's neck. "North told me to stay here and wait. He didn't want the baby to accidentally get hurt."

"So, that means we're here by ourselves?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face as he bumped his forehead with Hiccup's and sat down on the edge of the straw bed with the boy still in his arms.

"Yeah, we're alone. Why?" Hiccup whispered in his ear, the warm, minty breath sending vibrations into Jack's body. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes." Jack told him, smiling and showing white, pearly teeth. "I want to kiss you." He leaned in slowly, watching as Hiccup smiled as well, and their lips met.

It was the electricity of their love that sprung them both back to life, and Jack slowly pushed Hiccup on the bed and leaned over him, kissing him feverishly. "Hiccup." He panted, his heart beat picking up.

"Jack." Hiccup pulled Jack's hoodie down and returned their lips together. "I'm pregnant with your baby." He chuckled, continuing his sweet kisses on Jack's face. "You're going to be a father."

"I am? I really am?" Jack slid his palm onto Hiccup's cheek and softly felt the freckled flesh, making Hiccup giggle and hold Jack's hand in a lover's grasp. "I'm going to be a father!"

"You are." Hiccup smiled, "We're going to be parents. You and I." He wrapped his hands around the back of Jack's neck, and sighed in contentment. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jack laughed. "But you're immortal, Hic. You'll have to either way."

"But that's what's so perfect about all of this. We can do this every day, Jack. We'll never get old." Hiccup kissed him softly in the lips, making Jack's eyes close in pure bliss.

"That's the fifth time you've kissed me on your own."

Hiccup grinned, his eyebrows raising, "Well, if you just asked me, then I'd always kiss you."

Jack looked up hopefully, and smirked. "So... Do you want to kiss me again?"

"I'll kiss you, but on one condition: you tell me a secret."

"What do you want to know?" Jack chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

"I want to know why you want me to kiss you."

"That's easy! It's because you're Hiccup." Jack replied, a teasing smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "But, it's also because I love you, and you're a good kisser, and when you kiss me..." He paused, "...it feels so heavenly."

Hiccup ran a hand through Jack's white hair, surprised to hear a pleasureful moan emerge from his mouth. "Did you just moan, Jack?"

Jack nodded, his cheeks tinting pink. "Hic, please... kiss me."

Carefully, the Viking leaned toward Jack and started the romance, meeting their lips together quietly. Wanting control, Jack straddled Hiccup and kissed him, darting his tongue in every once in a while. Hiccup groaned as Jack nibbled on his ear, and sucked kisses on his neck hungrily.

"I want to kiss all of you." Jack lustfully growled, devouring Hiccup's neck again amd leaving behind love bites and bruises.

Hiccup arched his back with comfort as Jack continued kissing him, and smiled. "Jack, I love you."

"I love you, too. And the best part is, you're all mine."

"I'll always be yours, Jack." Hiccup huskily replied, shocking Jack from sounding so attractive. Jack licked his lips and French kissed Hiccup, who gasped at the sensation building up inside him. "Do me." Hiccup begged, "Please."

Jack was about to, but a knock was placed on the door. The two boys shared a worried look, and Jack hopped off the bed and combed a hand quickly through his hair, brushing his clothes off. Hiccup also fixed his hair, and used the blankets to cover up his love bites and bruises recently obtained.

"Come in!" Jack called, hearing the door handle click.

The Guardians poured in, much to the teens displeasure of an interruption. They smiled and hugged Jack, asking him where he'd been and why he was gone for so long and that he worried them all sick.

Tooth sat next to Hiccup on the bed and smiled, saying her hello. She tried to pull back the covers to check on the baby, since she knew about babies, but Hiccup held the covers up to his neck.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?"

Jack gave a worried look to Hiccup, and interrupted the scene. "Uh, actually, uh, Hiccup's a little nervous about people touching his stomach." Jack sat next to Hiccup on the other side of the bed and rubbed Hiccup's tummy with his hand over the blankets.

"It'll only be for a second." Tooth replied, whipping back the covers to see that made all the Guardians gasp.

"Hey, mate! What'd ya do to ya neck?!" Bunny yelled out, staring at the bruises and hopping closer for a better look.

Jack quickly pulled the covers back over Hiccup's neck and blushed, "What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong."

"He had bruises on his neck." North said, giving Jack a horrified look.

Sandy knew VERY well what kind of bruises those were, and he burned a deep gold and held out his hands innocently, floating out of the room in embarrassment. Bunny, Tooth, and North, however, were still trying to figure out what the bruises were.

"Pull back the covers and let us see." Tooth held a hand on her hips, her face set into a scowl. Jack fearfully shook his head no, and held the covers up with Hiccup.

Bunny's eyes widened as he suddenly saw the embarrassed look on the boy's faces and the bruised lips they had. "Have ya been...kissing, mate?"

Jack clenched his fists in even more embarrassment. "So what if I have?"

"Are those bruises on Hiccup's neck...love bites?" Tooth squealed. "That is so cute!"

Hiccup and Jack blushed violently, and North noticed this. "Uh... How about we leave them alone for a bit, okay? We go to my place. Eat cookies." He shoved Tooth and Bunnymund out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving the two teens to themselves.

Jack immediately began kissing Hiccup as soon as the door shut, and ripped off his hoodie.

(Continue or not continue?)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

The two boys collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.

"Wow. That was..."

"...something." Hiccup finished for Jack, not having any other word to describe the pleasure and love they had just experienced again.

"Hic?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first met?"

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

"Remember the first time I entered you?" Jack wondered, clearing his throat and waiting for an answer.

"I remember. You told me that you wanted to be inside of me."

Jack nodded. "I just wanted to ask... The first time we did it, was it good?"

A blush settled onto Hiccup's cheeks as he thought about the desired feelings he had grown for Jack. "Oh... It felt so good." Hiccup moaned, closing his eyes and picturing the times they had spent together.

"What would you say your favorite part was?" Jack turned his head to face Hiccup on the bed, scooting a bit closer to him.

"My...f-favorite part?"

Jack nodded. "What did you like the most?"

Hiccup adverted his eyes for a minute, and blushed, trying to hide his cheeks. "Well... I like... When you t-touch me."

Jack furrowed his eyes together in confusion. "You like it when I touch you?"

Hiccup let out a breath he'd been holding and nodded, "Yeah. All the time."

"I thought you didn't." Jack wondered aloud. "I thought that you hated it when I touched you. You'd always push me away."

"I only pushed you away because I didn't want to get too crazy." Hiccup muttered embarrassedly under his breath. "But, Jack... I like it so much."

"You do? Because," Jack replied as he scooted closer to Hiccup, "we're alone now. So I can touch you everywhere, if you want."

Hiccup trembled, his legs twitching under the bed covers. "Gee, I don't know... I m-mean... What if I get addicted to it?"

"Who cares, Hic. It's just me. We're together." Jack smiled and scooted even closer, making Hiccup's face burn red even more. "We can do whatever we want. There isn't a limit." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And you know, I like to grope people named Hiccup."

"Jack..." Hiccup shivered as an icy hand slid under the sheets, and gasped when it stopped on his heart. "JACK. You make me feel so good."

Jack smirked, "You make me feel aroused."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "DID YOU JUST SAY...AROUSED?!"

Jack sighed, "Aw, come on Hic. Live a little. It's not like you aren't aroused right now. I'll even prove it to you." He slid his hand downwards below Hiccup's abdomen and smiled. "See?"

"HAND. OFF OF MY..." Hiccup shrieked, the coldness wrapping around him and sending him waves of extreme undeniable pleasure.

Jack shook his head. "Nah. I think I'll leave it. After all, I can feel you're liking it."

Hiccup gasped as Jack shifted his hand around, and clutched Jack's arm in a needy fashion. "NO. JACK. PLEASE DON'T." He cried, his body continuing to feel strongly satisfied. His head was telling him no, but his heart and body was telling him yes. 100% yes.

"Hic, just scream. Scream out my name." Jack growled, roaming his hands under the bedspread, suddenly having an urge to feel warm again like he'd been a while ago.

Hiccup shook his head, "N-No, I can't!"

"Do it." Jack commanded, climbing on top of Hiccup, straddling him, and kissing his lips powerfully.

"Jack...please. Don't." Hiccup gasped, his body overheating as Jack placed tender kisses down his neck.

"Scream my name." Jack whispered cooly in his ear, making him tremble again. "I want to hear you scream it out." He shoved his hand below Hiccup's abdomen again, making the boy's eyes widen.

"Jack. You're... I'm going to..." Hiccup shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "Jack, stop it."

"It feels good. I know it does." Jack told him, shifting the location of his freezing hand near Hiccup's abdomen and allowing cool frost to leave his fingertips.

"JACK!" Hiccup wailed and arched his back, unable to take it any longer. "JACK, PLEASE! I'll do whatever you say! I love you."

Jack smiled, kissing Hiccup's cheek and hugging the boy closely to him. "I love you more, Hiccup. We're going to have a baby. I'm so excited."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I really am. In fact, I want to have more babies with you."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, his breath catching in his throat. "B-but... We won't have to do it every day for four hours, right?"

Jack shrugged, "Maybe. Or we could just do it when we're in the mood."

"I'm... I think I'm in the mood right now, Jack." Hiccup whispered, snuggling deeper into Jack's bare chest.

"You want to do it really quickly?" Jack questioned, his eyes lighting up. "Like, as in se-"

"Yeah. Now." Hiccup spread his legs and watched as the winter spirit raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow... It looks like you're getting used to it."

"I'm already used to it."

"Well, what do you say we change it up?"

"C-change it up?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Yeah. How about I try something out?"

"Try what out?" Hiccup stared into the blue eyes above him and saw an excited look, wondering what was going through Jack's head.

"Maybe we should try a different approach."

"A...different approach? I don't see what you mean, exactly."

"I mean, turn around and let me take you from behind." Jack huskily whispered in his ear.

With a yelp, Hiccup flipped his body over and felt Jack enter him immediately, moaning in ecstasy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you from behind." Jack thrust, watching as Hiccup gripped the sheets with his fists from the pleasure. "Scream my name."

"Jack... Don't start with the screaming name thing agai-OH..." Hiccup squeezed his green eyes shut and felt the snow inside of him, liking the feeling. "You...snowed inside me again."

Jack blushed, "Sorry, Hic. Want me to take it out?"

"No..." Hiccup responded, a blush on his face as well. "Could I... Could I go to the bathroom really quickly?"

Jack chuckled and took himself out of Hiccup. "Why?"

"I'm not feeling well." Hiccup responded in the dark.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. If you're not feeling well, you didn't need to ask at all."

Hiccup slowly got up from the bed and sighed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I don't have one." Jack joked, but added quickly, "It's to your right."

Hiccup searched his way through the dark and found the handle of a door. "Thank you."

Jack laid back on the bed and was about to close his eyes and think back to the amazing love they shared when he heard something horrifying. "Hiccup, are you okay?"

"I... I just puked up snow!" Hiccup squeaked, staring at the icy contents in the toilet. His lower body was wrapped in a towel, and he frowned.

Jack slipped his boxers on and walked into the bathroom, seeing the snow in the toilet and tilting his head to the side. "Huh... I thought you were supposed to vomit...well, vomit VOMIT. Not snow."

Hiccup shrugged, "I dunno." He flushed it and was about to walk out of the bathroom, when Jack stopped him.

"Aren't we taking a shower together?" He asked, his blue eyes full of more excitement. "Just you and I, in the bath tub, having hours and hours of hot, steamy se-"

"Okay." Hiccup agreed willingly, kissing Jack on the lips and then turning the shower on. The water ran downwards and sunk through the hole, so Hiccup plugged it up and watched as it filled with the water. "But we aren't standing up. We're going to be in the tub."

Jack smirked. "I like the way you think, baby." He reached past Hiccup and poured some liquid soap inside, making it bubbly.

Hiccup blushed at the nick name and shrugged awkwardly, "Uh... Do you want to be in the dark?"

Jack nodded. "It's a better way so that we can grope each other."

Hiccup gave him a look, and watched in silence as Jack flicked the light off and advanced towards him. His towel was carefully removed, and Jack kissed him, slowly backing them into the tub.

"You taste like snow." Jack whispered and laughed.

"You taste like... Jack Frost." Hiccup kissed him again and wrapped his legs around Jack's torso as they stepped foot into the steamy hot water.

As soon as Jack sat down, Hiccup darted his tongue into Jack's mouth, and made the winter spirit moan from the back of his throat. "Hic..."

"What?" Hiccup paused.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Uh... No."

"Well, I'm seduced." Jack moaned, kissing Hiccup back ferociously. "I never thought you would accomplish that."

"I can make you aroused, too." Hiccup whispered in his ear, lowering his hand into the water and rubbing it along Jack's chest.

Jack gasped, feeling the combination of Hiccup's warmth and the water's warmth, and darted his tongue into Hiccup's mouth that time. He felt Hiccup's thin fingers lace through his hair, and tug at the ends, making him cry out in enjoyment.

"HICCUP!"

The viking smiled, continuing to kiss Jack and run his warm hands along his freezing body. "I want you inside me."

Jack's eyes widened as Hiccup took control of his lips again, and tongued him gently. He wanted more of everything. He wanted Hiccup to himself forever. "Oh, Hiccup." Jack felt his body go into overdrive.

"I think we should try something." Hiccup whispered. "How about you spread your legs, and I'll give you something better?"

Jack breathed erratically, and did as he was asked. Hiccup reached into the water and groped, feeling Jack's body, and kissed Jack on the lips tightly. "I know you're mine, Jack. I know because I can do whatever I want to you." Hiccup rubbed himself on Jack and made them both groan.

"Hiccup, I didn't know you could make me so aroused." Jack left his whole body free, and sat in the tub as Hiccup kissed his neck and ran his fingernails down Jack's chest. He moaned and spread his legs further apart as Hiccup continued to grope, and trembled violently in the water as Hiccup made him reach his climax by only touching him.

"Jack, I think that I should stop."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting weird."

"How am I acting weird?"

"You're just... spreading for me."

"So?"

"So... I think maybe you're at your climax."

Jack blushed, muttering a curse and trying to make himself close his legs. "I'm sorry, Hic. I just want you so..." As soon as he looked into Hiccup's eyes, Jack tackled him in the water and spread Hiccup's legs apart, entering him and moaning with contentment.

"WHOA!" Hiccup gasped, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. "Why are you acting so crazy?"

"Hiccup, please." Jack begged, kissing him on the neck. "You're making me do this."

"How?"

"I'm attracted to you."

(Continue or not continue?)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

Jack let a breath as he washed his silvery hair in the bathtub. "Geez, Hiccup. That was insane."

Hiccup, who was sitting next to him in the tub, widened his eyes. "What was insane?"

"The way you tortured me like that." Jack paused, lathering the shampoo on his head. "For a second there, I thought that I was going to go crazy."

Hiccup blushed, and waved it off dismissively with his hand. "Nah." He picked up a bar of soap and rubbed it along his body. "I didn't torture you. I just wanted a reaction from you. After all, you've been in control of me a lot lately, so I wanted something to make you feel good."

"That didn't just feel good. I was over the top, completely aroused." Jack ducked his head under the water and rinsed the soap out. When he came back up for air, he sputtered and shook his head. "Hey, do you think we should turn the light on so we can bathe?"

Hiccup stopped moving for a second and bit his lip. "I don't know... You're going to stare at me..."

"Hiccup, you're pregnant with my child. Obviously I've seen you naked before."

"But I haven't seen you naked." Hiccup replied with reddened cheeks and a slightly trembling body.

Jack thought about this for a minute, and nodded, considering how awkward it must've been for Hiccup, and replied, "Fine. We'll turn the lights on, and I'll show you my body."

Gasping, the Viking shook his head, "NO! I didn't mean it like...that. I just meant... I haven't seen you naked before."

"But you have a right, though. After all, I'm the one who's going to be your husband, so you might as well get used to seeing me naked." Jack stepped pit of the water and went to go flick on the lights.

"No, Jack... I don't want to see." Hiccup tugged on his arm pleadingly. "It'd just be awkward..."

Jack laughed, softly taking the small hand off of him. "Relax. Since when has our love NOT been awkward? We can handle this."

A single flick of the light switch sent Hiccup diving under the bath water, holding his breath with his cheeks puffed out and his eyes wide open. It stung, and he needed to breathe again. Jack knew that Hiccup would eventually have to come up for air, so he waited.

"Hic, it's okay." Jack's deep voice comforted. As soon as Hiccup had to breathe, Jack watched with anticipation when he lifted his head out of the water.

Hiccup's eyes widened, and stared at Jack's face. He slowly trailed his vision down and held his eyes on a particular area more than he needed to. "Uh...uh... Jack..." He whimpered, not able to tear his eyes away.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Are you done staring at my coc-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD." Hiccup squeaked, a deep blush set tingly in his cheeks. "I... You're so..."

"I'm so, what?"

"Uh... J-just... I've never actually seen..."

"Oh. Well, it's a little hard to believe that you could handle this. I mean..." Jack blushed violently as he saw Hiccup's eyes still staring. "I didn't think it'd fit."

Hiccup gasped and breathed erratically. "J-JACK! HOW... YOU'RE SICK!"

"Okay, I admit it. I was wrong... It actually did fit."

Hiccup just continued staring, his cheeks becoming redder and redder as time passed. "Whoa... How did that even... Get inside me?"

"I don't know. I guess you and I were meant to be together." Jack rubbed his neck. "I just noticed something."

"Huh?"

"I just noticed something. Pay attention, Hic... OH WAIT never mind you're too busy staring at my-"

"I'm listening." Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"We've never done it...while the lights were on. It's always in the dark, or at night, or before bed." Jack counted on his fingers.

Hiccup still couldn't drag his eyes away from Jack, but replied absentmindedly with a shake of his head. "We're not going to do it with the lights on."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to see your face when you... Uh...That's awkward."

Jack sighed and took a step closer to Hiccup, who was still in the bathtub. "Aw. Come on. Don't you want to see how I enter you?"

Hiccup shook his head vigorously, "NO! I don't want to see your... thing... while it's... You know... doing that thing..."

"Doing what? Screwing you?"

"Yeah. That's a better way to put it. Screwing me. Thanks for the heads up." Hiccup's sarcasm made Jack smirk.

"You're so cute when you do that." He carefully climbed into the tub next to Hiccup, who scooted away from his slightly.

"Jack. What are you doing?"

"We're going to have se-"

"Wait! With the lights on?"

"Yeah."

"But... I don't want... What if..." Hiccup stuttered, his cheeks flaming as Jack leaned towards him.

"Don't worry about the what if. Worry about the fun we'll have." Jack whispered seductively in Hiccup's ear, making the boy's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Whoa, whoa whoa... hold on just a second. I don't think this is a good idea, Jack..." Hiccup backed away as Jack leaned closer to him. "Jack, are you listening to me?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Hic." Jack smirked, carefully climbing on top of him and straddling him. "But this isn't for listening. This is for screwing."

Hiccup shook his head and shied away, "Uh... J-Jack... No. Not now. Let's be careful about this. Don't rush. We... um... I think I need to go... I'm tired."

"Excuses, excuses." Jack stated in a low voice. "Spread your legs and lay back."

Hiccup gasped. "JACK STOP THIS. You're making me feel dirty again!"

"Sorry, baby. But you're my mess to clean." Jack pressed their bodies closer and laughed at Hiccup's random expression: a mixture of pleasure and worry.

"Jack! Stop..." Hiccup warned, even though it wanted it severely. "I don't like being used like this."

"I'm not using you." Jack stated innocently, "I'm just ensuring that you'll be pregnant."

"But Tooth said I was pregnant already!" Hiccup gasped as Jack pressed harder onto him, sending shock waves of pleasure.

"Which is why we need to do it now. The baby needs you to be happy, Hic. So I'll make you happy, and then the baby will be healthy." Jack responded, pressing a tiny bit harder.

Hiccup let a moan escape his throat, and he laid back on the tub's basin, seeing Jack's smiling face. "Don't do it."

Jack smiled, "I'm not going to lie to you, Hiccup. We're having a good time." He saw Hiccup's cheeks blush, and added, "I'll even snow inside of you."

"But... B-but... Jack, I'm scared. I don't know if you'll like it when I..."

"When you what?"

"Uh... When I..."

"Scream my name?" Jack quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, running his hands down Hiccup's body. "Kiss me? Touch me?"

"Uh..."

"You shouldn't be scared of that. If anyone should be scared, it should be me. I'm the one who'll be thrusting every five seconds." Jack blurted, preparing himself and pressing twice as hard on Hiccup as before. Their bodies were now completely touching. "Ready?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I... I don't know. Can you... Can you promise me something before you do it?"

"Anything for you."

"Promise me that you'll stop if it gets out of control."

"How out of control are we talking about?"

"Completely out of control."

"But, Hic, that's impossible. We always get completely out of control."

"I know, but if I ask you to stop, will you?"

"Nope."

"W-why?"

"Because you won't ask me to stop, Hiccup. I know you want it." Jack growled, running his hands through the Viking's hair and kissing him on the cheek.

"Um..."

"Tell me you want it."

"I can't."

"Just tell me." Jack whispered as he kissed Hiccup's collarbone.

The kisses made Hiccup groan, and he wrapped his legs around Jack's body. "I want it. All of it. Take me."

Jack entered him, and began kissing him roughly on the lips. "You're my property. You're mine."

Hiccup nodded quickly, melting into every touch and thrust Jack made upon him. "I'm yours. I'm all yours. Take me, Jack, oh, please take me." Hiccup felt kisses being placed on his neck, and leaned closer into Jack's arms in the bath tub.

"I love you." Jack cried, kissing Hiccup again and again. The time they spent together seemed never ending, and soon Hiccup slumped backwards into the water, completely filled with snow.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"Did North tell you...how...I was going to deliver the baby?"

"I don't know... Like a woman?"

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

Jack shrugged, and stared at Hiccup's stomach. He could tell that the baby had grown a bit, and a small bump was there. Smiling, he reached across the tub and placed his icy hand gently on the forming child. "Oh, Hiccup... I can feel its heart beating."

Hiccup stared down at his stomach, a look of wonder on his face. "How long has it been since I've been pregnant?"

"About a month." Jack answered, scooting close to him and rubbing the stomach with care. "Its so precious..."

"I know." Hiccup cooed, "I love it."

"What will we name our baby?"

"I don't know, Jack. That depends if its a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a little girl." Jack whispered, a small smile on his face. "If its a girl, then I'll name her Emma."

"Like your little sister?"

Jack nodded, "And if it's a boy, then we'll name him..."

"How about...Joshua?"

"Hm... Joshua Frost. I like that." Jack hummed, kissing Hiccup on the lips.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Let's get dried off and go to bed. We've had a long, long day." Jack replied, stepping out of the tub and grabbing Hiccup by the waist with ease. "You're still thin."

"Jack, put me down!" Hiccup yelped, "We're both naked!"

"So?" Jack laughed, but gave in and finally placed Hiccup down gently near the sink and handed him a towel, which he wrapped around him immediately. "There's no need to feel self conscious, Hic. You're really hot."

Hiccup swallowed, and stared up into the blue, hypnotizing eyes. "You're really cold, Jack."

(Continue or not continue?)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Two months had come and gone, and the tiny infant in Hiccup's stomach had grown a bit more. He checked in regularly at North's place, where the Guardians all checked to make sure the baby was doing okay. So far, it was perfectly healthy. They couldn't figure out if it was a boy or a girl yet.

Jack was usually busy delivering winter and fun throughout the world, and Hiccup was left alone more often. He drew pictures of Jack when he was in the mood, and craved snow and ice almost all the time.

North said that was because of Jack's winter powers.

It was just another ordinary day, except Hiccup was having trouble getting out of bed. Jack was sleeping soundly next to him, and he tapped the white haired boy on the shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Hmhn."

"Jack, I think something is wrong with me."

The winter spirit bolted up, feeling Hiccup's head and gently rubbing his hand across the pregnant stomach. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Hiccup blushed at the nickname and sighed, "I don't know."

"Tell me what hurts."

"It's just... I think the baby is..."

"Is the baby coming?"

"No! No. I just... I'm feeling weird."

Jack raised an eyebrow and checked Hiccup's breathing, his temperature, his stomach, his legs, his toes, his hands, his fingers, and his arms. He couldn't find any thing wrong.

"It's my neck." Hiccup groaned. "It feels too warm."

Jack tilted his head to the side with confusion and leaned toward Hiccup slowly. "Want me to kiss it better?"

As the two teenagers laid next to one another in the bed, Hiccup felt the icy small, fragile kisses trailing down his neck. He breathed in relief and felt like he was on fire every where else that Jack wasn't touching.

"Jack, can you hold me tonight?" Hiccup pleaded softly, hearing a chuckle emerge from his companion's mouth.

"I would love to, Hiccup." Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and pulled him close, moaning at the sensation of the warm skin contrasting with his cold skin.

"You smell like snow." Hiccup sniffed.

"You smell like you're pregnant." Jack laughed back.

"I didn't know that pregnancy has a smell."

"It doesn't. I just made it up." Jack smiled down at Hiccup and suddenly gained a serious face. "I... I love you."

"I love you." Hiccup kissed Jack on the mouth, and pulled back innocently, watching two blue eyes close and a grin tug at Jack's lips.

"That's the seventh time you've kissed me on your own."

Hiccup laughed, grabbing Jack's hoodie and pulling him down to give another kiss.

"Eight."

Hiccup kissed him again.

"Nine."

Hiccup kissed him more slowly now, as if in a trance.

"Ten."

His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Jack, a lustful look on his face. He pulled Jack closer to him and wrapped a hand around his neck, kissing him and darting his tongue in his mouth. Hiccup smiled and grabbed Jack's hand, moving it to his stomach.

"The baby needs to be cold for a while."

Jack kissed Hiccup carefully, his free hand stroking Hiccup's cheek. "I wish the baby would come now. I want to have another one."

"Jack, be patient. The baby will come soon." Hiccup chuckled, laying back on the straw bed and stretching. "I'm actually a little scared."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and laid next to Hiccup, confused. "What do you mean by scared? You aren't scared to give labor, are you?"

Hiccup winced, "I always used to hear the women in Berk give labor. It didn't sound pleasant."

"I forgot to tell you... But North said you weren't going to give labor like a woman. He said that immortals don't do that. Instead the baby comes out of, well, in OUR case, the baby is supposed to come out of ice."

"Ice from where?"

"Ice from what you eat. That's why you feel so warm right now. The baby is eating your coldness that you're used to."

"Let me get this straight: a baby in a block of ice is going to come out of me?" Hiccup asked, more freaked out than before.

"No! In a few weeks, you'll get more cravings for snow and stuff, and then the baby will evaporate through your stomach and become ice in the snow." Jack answered, wrapping an arm around him.

"What are we going to do about an iced baby? Wouldn't it die?" Hiccup worried, turning to face Jack and his eyes becoming teary. He would not lose this baby.

"No. It won't because the daddy is Jack Frost." Jack said triumphantly. "I thrusted in and out of you about four hundred times."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Yeah, it sure is. Speaking of which..." Jack eyed him, "Maybe it would do some good if we... You know, got it on. If I snowed inside of you, maybe that could help the baby. You'd feel better, too."

Hiccup contemplated this, and eventually nodded. "Alright. Good idea."

Jack ripped off his clothes and entered Hiccup quickly, gradually snowing inside of him and then hearing a gasp come from him. "Jack... That felt so good. Please, please, oh, Jack." Hiccup kissed him lovingly, hugging him to his chest.

"Again?"

When Hiccup nodded, Jack shut his eyes and tried to concentrate, snowing in him a second time. "How's that? Better? Are you okay?"

Hiccup smiled, "Yeah. Much better. Thank you."

Jack redressed and was about to put on his hoodie, the finishing touch, but Hiccup stopped him. "Wait, Jack. I'm taking my tunic off. We can stay cold and warm if you want."

Hiccup untied his tunic and slipped it off, snuggling into Jack's chest and moaning. "Much better."

"Opposites attract." Jack murmured, rubbing his hand along Hiccup's stomach. "Wait a second...the...the baby just...grew!"

"It did?" Hiccup quickly touched his gut and gasped, "Jack, the more you do this to me, the faster the baby is going to come!"

"Well, then spread your legs and lets do this then." Jack encouraged, ripping off his pants again, and then ripping off Hiccup's. He quietly moved inside and silently moaned, loving the feel of it, and snowed twice as much.

"Jack, take me." Hiccup shivered, feeling the coldness get to him.

"Take you now?"

"Yes." Hiccup pleaded, spreading his legs apart even more. "Now."

Jack chuckled, "If only you had done this earlier when we met, Hiccup..."

"I want the baby to come." Hiccup swooned. "And I'm kind of in the mood for this..."

Jack smirked, leaning down to whisper in Hiccup's ear. "Do you know how many times we've done this?"

"Uh... N-No."

"This is the fifty-sixth time we've done it."

"You kept track?"

"Yes. I did." Jack counted on his fingers and smiled. "That's right. Fifty-sixth."

"Wow... That's a lot."

"I thrusted into you about three-hundred and forty times."

Hiccup's eyes widened, "That many? Wow..." He mentally flash backed to the moment when they were both in the bath tub, and he saw Jack fully without clothing for the first time. It brought flames up to his cheeks, and Jack could tell that something was distracting Hiccup.

"Uh, Hic? Are you ready?"

Jack's voice snapped him out of the memory and Hiccup turned to face him in the dark. "Y-yeah, if you are. I guess..."

"Don't be timid. Just relax." Jack soothed as he entered Hiccup and made the boy moan and clutch the sheets tightly.

"JACK!" He yelled out with pleasure, his voice cracking.

"I know, baby. You're fine." Jack kissed his cheek and continued, feeling Hiccup's hips rock in time with his. "You're not sore, right?"

"No. I'm fine." Hiccup croaked out, panting as Jack sped up his pace. "I think the snow is making me want you more."

"It is?" Jack wondered, feeling Hiccup's nails dig into his shoulders as he thrust harder.

"Wait...maybe we should stop."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My stomach... It's..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Is the baby coming?" Jack sat up in the bed and lightly touched his hand over the stomach, feeling a bunch of moment and kicks. "Hiccup... I think the baby is coming!"

There was no answer.

"Hiccup?! We have to get you out of here!" Jack put his clothes on and shook Hiccup's shoulders. "Come on, get dressed!"

Hiccup's eyes were weak, and he fainted, falling into a deep consciousness. Jack shook his head, not believing what he was seeing, and scurried to put Hiccup's clothes on for him. He then proceeded to walk outside of his cave with his wooden staff in one hand and Hiccup wrapped around his arms, clutching onto his neck despite his unconsciousness.

"Don't worry, Hic. I can fix this." Jack stated supportively.

As soon as he stepped with his bare foot in the snow, a gray steam came out of Hiccup's stomach, and littered the snow below them. The snow flakes that had been touched by the stream moved around in a small circle, making a mini tornado it seemed, and formed a small ice cube, with a tiny, healthy, new born baby concealed inside.

Gasping, Jack looked at Hiccup's stomach and saw that it was perfectly back to normal, that there was no longer a bump, and he carefully picked up the handheld ice cube baby off of the ground. Jack flew to North's place carefully, making sure to be careful with what he held.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

North sat at his desk in his office, munching on a cookie, when his door slammed open. "Jack? Back so soon? Hiccup was tested this morning. He has a few more weeks until-" He gasped, seeing the bump on Hiccup's stomach gone, and the small baby ice cube in Jack's palm.

Jack smiled wide, snuggling Hiccup close to him and stepping inside the office. "North. The baby is herl."

The bearded man stood up a quickly, rushing to Jack's side to see the beautiful transformation. "You're a father."

Jack nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "I'm a dad. An actual dad."

Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund barged in the office and saw the infant, gasping and cooing, asking if they could hold it. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around him in Jack's arms, his hand immediately going to his stomach.

"Jack, w-where's the baby?"

"Right here." Jack comforted soothingly, showing Hiccup the ice cube and sharing a loving look with him.

"Oh, Jack!" Hiccup gasped, staring into the blue eyes with admiration. "Look what you did."

"No, look what WE did. You were so brave, Hic. I'm proud of you." Jack kissed him softly on the cheek, making the Guardians squeal with delight.

"You two are the CUTEST couple! Is it a girl or a boy?!" Tooth exaggerated, her arms open wide and her purple eyes gleaming.

"I don't know." Jack smiled, watching with happiness as Hiccup snuggled his head into Jack's chest.

"I love you." Hiccup whispered.

Sandy smiled golden and raised his hands above the ice cube, being sure to give the newborn baby of Jack and Hiccup Frost good dreams.

Bunnymund even quirked his own smile, staring at the two boys happily. He knew that there couldn't have been anyone else more perfect for the other, and that Manny had really outdone himself this time with the matchmaking role. "Lets leave them privacy, ankle-biters. We don't want ta ruin the moment."

With a heave, the Easter kangaroo dragged Tooth out of the room, and Sandy shook his head with a silent laugh, waving goodbye to the Frosts and North. He floated behind his friends and shut the door with a click.

Jack set Hiccup down and looked up at North, who was smiling greatly. "Jack. Hiccup. You've done well."

Hiccup smiled from the floor, seeing Jack crouch next to him. "T-thank you...Santa. Jack and I really wanted this."

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Emma. Emma Frost if its a girl." Hiccup grinned weakly, staring into Jack's eyes and gripping his hand. "Jack wants it to be named after his sister."

North nodded admirably. "That's thoughtful. What if it's a boy?"

Jack gave a lopsided smile, and looked at his palm at the ice cube baby again. "Joshua. How will we know what it looks like? When will it come out of the ice?"

"It will be time when Manny says." North replied.

"But...how do we...take care of it?" Jack questioned, "Do we put it in some different ice?"

North chuckled, holding his gut as he laughed. "No, Jack. You take care of it by keeping it in a cold place."

"C-cold place?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Yes. Anywhere that has snow." North sat down in his chair and bit into a cookie.

Jack slowly turned his head to face Hiccup, a mischievous look on his face. "Snow, huh?"

Hiccup blushed, remembering their previous encounters with snow, and stared at the floor while fiddling with his thumbs.

"Yes. Now, please go off and leave me to my duties. Very busy." North stated. "If you wish, you may leave the baby with Tooth so that Hiccup can rest."

Jack and Hiccup gave eachother a look and nodded, seeing as they were extremely tired, and carefully placed the ice cube on North's desk, leaving the office.

"Jack," Hiccup spoke as the winter spirit held him, getting ready to leave, "I just wanted to say..."

Jack glanced down at Hiccup's face and smiled a dazzling smile, knocking the breath from him. "Yes, honey?"

"Uh..." Hiccup's mind went blank as his cheeks reddened. "Well... I was just going to tell you that... I'm... I think we should... As soon as we... You know, get back to the cave..."

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hiccup, go ahead and say it."

The Viking swallowed, and held tighter to Jack. "Well... I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. About a few things." Hiccup avoided Jack's gaze and tried to stop his cheeks fro, burning. "See, we aren't going to have that much free time anymore... And..."

Jack slowed his flying speed and listened intently.

"Maybe we could, I don't know... Maybe... Just, maybe... Have sex?" Hiccup squeaked out, watching Jack stop in mid air.

"Did you just say..."

"I did." Hiccup muttered. "I said it."

"Hiccup... I thought you were tired?"

"I am... But I just want to." Hiccup blushed again, his heart beating madly as they landed in front of the cave.

"Well, I'm tired, too, but maybe we can just have it for a little while." Jack replied, placing Hiccup gently on the snowy ground. He grinned and squeezed Hiccup's thigh. "After all, North didn't say how long we'd have. There's still time."

They both walked inside the cave, and Jack suddenly pinned him against the wall. Hiccup struggled to get free, and let out a shriek. "JACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The winter spirit shoved his hand in Hiccup's pants, groping wildly, and kissed Hiccup on the lips, darting his tongue in and out of his mouth. "Let's make another baby tonight."

Gasping, Hiccup tried to regain control of his senses, but found that he no longer could. He only moaned, giving in to the touches and crying out in ecstasy as Jack continued to pleasure him.

"Hiccup. Can I take you?" Jack panted in his ear, continuing to grope and kiss him along the neck.

Hiccup could only nod, and leaned into Jack's touch, moaning and whimpering at the contact. "Please. Oh, please. I can't... Oh, **Jack**."

"Come with me to the bedroom." Jack growled, grabbing Hiccup's hand and dragging him to the room, where he slammed the door shut and locked it, only to tackle Hiccup to the bed harshly and make out with him. "Take off your clothes."

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He threw his tunic over his head in record time, and untied his pants faster than he had ever done before. They kissed as they removed their clothing, and Jack continued to press his lips on any part of the brunette's body that he could.

Jack moved himself inside of Hiccup, screaming at the feel of it, and shut his eyes to stop the tear flow. It was too good to handle. "Oh, **Hiccup**."

"Oh, **Jack**." Hiccup husked out, arching his back and wrapping his hands around Jack, pulling him closer. "Please don't stop."

The snow had already been inside of Hiccup, but that didn't stop Jack. It melted in a matter of seconds from the friction.

"You're doing it so hard." Hiccup gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as well. He could feel his whole entire body vibrating from electricity, and he spread his legs further apart.

"I want you." Jack's voice cracked as he lustily continued his love.

Hiccup gripped the sheets surrounding him, and bit his lower lip. "Oh, Thor! Jack...harder."

Jack, even though he was the spirit of winter, was heating up. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, and he thrusted as hard as he could. It seemed as if the uncontrollable desire building up between them only grew higher as the minutes passed.

"Hic...cup..." Jack gasped, moving wildly. Snow was continuously injected into Hiccup, who gasped at each numbing feeling he received.

"Jack... I'm... I'm going to..." Hiccup looked down and his face heated up. His lower regions were continuously massaged by Jack, and he shut his eyes again to prevent tear flow. "Jack... Oh, Thor. Please."

"Can you...feel...me inside...you?" Jack panted, his head spinning. He thrusted harder, feeling Hiccup arch his back up more.

"Yes." Hiccup squeaked. "Lodbroks, Jack."

"Do you...feel dirty?" Jack laughed, out of breath, as he continued thrusting, seeming to do it quicker.

"Yes. Yes, Jack. Make me feel dirty." Hiccup trembled, feeling a bit of snow release inside of him again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jack exited and laid back on the bed, breathing ecstatically. "Hiccup. Again. Let's do it again."

"Again?"

"Please?" Begged Jack, "I'll do anything. Please just let me do it one more time."

Hiccup nodded enthusiastically, his body throbbing as Jack straddled him. "Do your worst."

"Dont worry." Jack said, "I will."

(Continue or not continue?)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragons or Rise of the Guardians.

"NORTH!" Tooth screamed at the top of her lungs in sheer horror. "NORTH!"

The white bearded man came out of his cluttered office, looking around nervously to see what the commotion was all about. He saw Tooth holding something in her hand, and tears were erupting from her eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Tooth cried, fluttering down to North's side. She held out her hand and gasped.

The ice cube had melted, and the baby was not kept in the cold conditions like it was supposed to have been kept. North quietly picked it up and saw the tiny baby surrounded by small chunks of ice, and his eyes widened.

"Tooth..."

The fairy sobbed into her hands, her mascara running down her face. "NORTH. I'M SO SORRY!" She bawled. "I forgot to keep it from melting."

North's eyes watered as he looked at the tiny dead life form in his hand. At first he was shocked, and he only stared off into space. After a while, he jolted and turned to his friend. "Tooth. Go and bring the boys here. We will talk."

Tooth continued her restless sobbing, "I CAN'T! THEY'LL HATE ME. I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO GET THE BABY FROZEN AGAIN."

"I know, Tooth. They will not hate you. You are good friend of Jack. Go find them and bring them here. We talk. Okay?" A few tears even streamed down North's face as his sorrowful gaze turned back to the baby. He patted Tooth reassuringlyq on the shoulder and felt her fly off.

She knocked on the bedroom door and quickly barged in, seeing Jack and Hiccup sleeping soundly and snuggled together. Jack was wearing his hoodie, but Hiccup didn't have a shirt on. With embarrassment, she covered her eyes and hollered to wake them up.

"Jack. Hiccup. I'm so sorry..."

The two boys shot up from bed and Jack immediately covered Hiccup's bare skin with the blanket protectively. "What...what are you doing here, Tooth?" Jack questioned her softly, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"The baby... It's..." Tooth cried, "It's..."

Hiccup gasped, his heart wrenching as he sobbed uncontrollably into Jack's shoulder. They both knew at the same time what she was really trying to say. It broke their hearts. Jack's eyes filled with tears. "What happened?"

"I... I forgot to keep it cold..." Tooth whispered.

Jack draped his arm around Hiccup and felt freshly fallen tears evaporating into his hoodie. "Hiccup, it's okay. It's alright."

The Viking continued his sobs, and clung to Jack tighter. "No, it's not alright!"

"It's okay. Just relax. We don't know for sure what happened. It could've been..." Jack let tears stream down his face, "an accident."

"But Jack..."

Tooth flew out of the room and held her head in her hands, realizing now that she had caused this.

North was back at his home, holding the dead baby up to the light, and asking Manny why he allowed it to happen. Jack, Hiccup, and Tooth were in the room with him, and they were all tearing up. Bunny and Sandy joined them, crying as well. It was a sad, gloomy, and depressing time as they crowded around each other.

As they waited for an answer from the moon, who had so wrongly done this, they huddled together in an embrace that would never break, even if a group of elephants stomped on them. As Jack stared into Hiccup's emerald eyes, that he had fallen so in love with, he saw sadness and confusion. He looked to where Hiccup was looking, and saw that the baby was glowing in North's hands.

A small little girl rose up from the ice and and looked around, her eyes blue and her hair brown. Jack and Hiccup shared a look, not quite believing what they were seeing, and Jack hugged Hiccup close to him as the moon shone brightly, signaling that a new Guardian had not been what they thought.

**"The child is not dead. It has been born."**

EPILOGUE:

Jack and Hiccup huddled around the fireplace in their new home, and read their little six year old girl named Emma a book.

She had really changed over the years. Her brown hair reached her hips, and her blue eyes twinkled softly in the firelight. "Daddy, when are we going to go flying?"

Jack smiled, and turned to Hiccup. "Whenever your mommy is ready, we'll go flying."

"But, dad... I thought we were going to go together tonight." Emma whimpered.

"Emma, it's fine. I'm coming with you right now." Hiccup whispered, snuggling into Jack's arms and watching the little girl in Jack's lap shift.

Her eyes lit up. "Really, mommy?"

"Yes." Hiccup smiled. "Just make sure your daddy doesn't drop me."

Jack grinned playfully and squeezed Hiccup's thigh. "Don't worry. I won't even think to drop you, my love."

Hiccup kissed him on the lips, hearing a mutter of disgust come from their daughter Emma, and pulled back to see Jack's eyes still closed with bliss.

"That's the four hundredth time you've kissed me." Jack whispered in his ear, standing up and hoisting Emma onto his back and gripping his staff.

Hiccup stood as well, and grabbed onto Jack's hand.

"Ready, Hic?"

"Always ready for you." Hiccup kissed his cheek and they descended into the air.

"I love you." Jack gave his hand a squeeze.

"I love you, too, Jack." Hiccup responded, "You still smell like pine and warm cookies from the oven, you know."

"You still smell like red roses." Jack smirked, feeling the winds carry them and hearing Emma squeak in delight.

"Jack, are you free tonight?" Hiccup questioned, one of his eyebrows raising suggestively.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" Hiccup wondered.

"Do you want to get pregnant again?" Jack replied, giving Hiccup's hand a squeeze again. It was a good thing that Emma was no longer paying attention to the conversation.

"I sure do. We still have thirty children to go for it to equal a generation."

"That calls for a lot of thrusting."

Hiccup only laughed at Jack's perverted side and shook his head, "Jack, you are still a beast."

"I know I am." Jack replied, and they sailed off into the night with their newest addition to the family.

"Maybe I can be the beast tonight."

Jack's eyes widened, and he nearly lost control of his wind. "Hi-HICCUP! You naughty wife..."

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"N-Nothing. I just thought that Emma heard." Jack replied nervously, suddenly wanting to devour Hiccup's lips.

"Well, she didn't. Are you taking a bath tonight?"

Jack licked his lips. "Maybe... If we take one together."

Hiccup laughed, and watched as Jack zoomed back to the house. Emma had fallen asleep. It was a perfect opportunity.

(Continued.)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: GUYS. I want to keep doing this story. Screw the epilogue.)

Jack silently opened the door to Emma's bedroom, the heart to his and Hiccup's house. The walls were painted a light pink, and a tiny bed sat in the middle of the room. Emma was draped around Jack's body, and Hiccup followed both of them into the room.

"She's already asleep." Jack whispered, setting his baby girl in her bed and pulling the sheets over her. He tucked her in, and both him and Hiccup kissed the girl on the forehead. Hiccup reached down and turned on Emma's nightlight, and tugged on Jack's sleeve.

The two boys smiled and exited the room, being sure to close the door.

Jack followed his wife to their room, and as soon as they were inside, Jack closed the door with a click. "Hiccup," He smirked, "how about that bath?"

The brunette's cheeks warmed, and he grinned, shaking his head softly. "Not tonight." He was reaching over to turn on the lamp, when suddenly Jack grabbed him from behind and hugged him, blowing cold air into his ear.

"Come on, sweetie. I know you want to." Jack whispered, his hand sliding past Hiccup's abdomen and slipping cleverly into Hiccup's pants.

He groaned, gripping Jack's hand and removing it quickly before he got tempted. "No, Jack. You're being a very bad husband." He teased, flicking the lamp on to illuminate the whole room.

"It'll feel so good." Jack kissed Hiccup's neck, and slipped his hand back into his pants again. "Just think about the possibilities. You and I, all alone, in a steamy, hot, bath tub, touching and kissing for as many hours as we'd like."

Hiccup's eyes shut, and he moaned. "Jack, there's a child in the house."

Jack sighed, and moved away. "Sorry, Hic. You're right. I was being selfish."

"Wait, Jack. That's not what I meant... I was trying to state a fact." Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and smiled, "Who says we can't? Remember we still have to have more kids."

Jack's eyes glistened, and he smiled warmly at Hiccup. "Want to get it on?"

"You bet." Hiccup pulled down Jack's hoodie and kissed him ferociously. Gasping, Jack tugged at Hiccup's clothes and they both were soon out of them.

"Hic, come on." Jack went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the bath tub fill with the water and pulling his wife into the bathroom with him. "We can make out while the shower gets hot."

Hiccup's lips lifted into a smirk and he felt Jack kissing his neck, leaving more love bites and bruises everywhere. His hands traveled to Hiccup's thighs, where he massaged them with his hands roughly.

Soon Jack and Hiccup were in the bath tub, kissing each other crazily. "I think...we just might...have another baby tonight." Jack panted out.

"Good...let's start." Hiccup gasped.

Jack pushed his wife to the edge of the tub and climbed on top of him. "Spread for me." He growled huskily, continuing his roughness. Hiccup nodded willingly and did as he was told. Jack entered him almost immediately, making him jolt in surprise.

Hiccup whimpered as Jack thrusted and kissed his neck, biting down on some flesh and making it bruise immediately. His throat closed up, and his body was tingling with pleasure. "Oh, Jack..."

The way those words left Hiccup's mouth turned Jack on, and he moved quicker, wanting to get a reaction. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying to keep from screaming. It was so good, that it almost felt unreal.

"Hiccup, I want to feel you enjoying this."

"Jack, please. Don't stop." Hiccup arched his back and rode his hips in time with Jack, and let a cry escape his throat. "Oh, Jack. Please..."

Jack did everything faster, making Hiccup's body hit overdrive. The boys collapsed and breathed in short breaths. Jack released snow inside of Hiccup, making his wife scream his name one more time from the pleasure it gave. "Jack..."

"Oh, my love." Jack whispered, hugging Hiccup in the tub, stroking his back.

"Jack. Again. Please, again." Hiccup begged, his body craving Jack inside of him. "I'll do anything. Just do it one more time."

Jack nodded tiredly. "Okay, again." He entered for a second time, and did it slowly, making Hiccup gasp.

"Jack! Jack, oh, Jack. I love you. I love you so much." Hiccup whispered, kissing Jack on the lips. He trembled as Jack went faster and faster, and soon they were right back where they started.

"Hiccup, I want you." Jack breathed, his vision blurring from the steam from the bath.

Hiccup arched his back again, and moaned louder. "You can have me. All of me."

Jack released more snow inside of Hiccup, and thrusted harder, making Hiccup yelp with enjoyment and arch his back further, granting Jack easier access. "Jack, it feels so good."

"I know, Hiccup." Jack ground out, his breathing becoming labored. He shut his eyes and felt Hiccup spread his legs further apart. He shook in ecstasy, his lower regions wanting more and more.

"I feel you." Hiccup sucked in a breath of air. "I can feel you inside of me." Jack entered farther, making Hiccup wince. "Jack, you're in so deep."

The winter spirit nodded, "I know." More thrusts were sent, and Hiccup wailed desperately. "Jack! My body... It feels so good."

"I know, Hiccup. Mine does too." Jack yelled out, finally snowing inside of Hiccup again. He gasped for air, exiting his wife and leaning back on the bath tub. "Hic. That was the greatest one we've had."

Hiccup still had his eyes closed, and he breathed uncontrollably. "That...was amazing."

Jack could feel his body throbbing, and each heart beat he felt only gave him a short second of pleasure. "How would you like to touch me?"

Hiccup looked up weakly, and nodded, "I'll touch you." He scooted close to Jack and ran his hands over the winter spirit's chest, slowly reaching underwater to grope for what he knew Jack wanted him to touch the most.

Jack gasped, his eyes shutting and his lips bitten down to keep him from screaming out Hiccup's name. "You...are a beast."

Hiccup nodded, and ran his hands through Jack's wet silvery hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jack kissed him on the lips and smiled, his blue eyes gazing into his wife's lovingly. He reached under the water and grabbed Hiccup. "I love it when you moan."

Hiccup trembled and shivered as Jack's cold hands ran over his body. "Jack, I want to tell you some thing."

"Go ahead." Jack encouraged.

"I love it when you screw me." Hiccup swallowed, glancing at Jack's reddened face. "I love it."

"Well. I love it when you arch your back." Jack winked, picking Hiccup up and standing. "We should get to bed."

"Already?" Hiccup yawned. "Actually, that's a good idea."

They got dressed, and Hiccup snuggled into Jack's chest as they laid down on the bed together. "I wish we could do it every hour." Jack whispered, "And then I'd make you scream and sweat, and you'd beg me."

Hiccup smiled. "But I already do that."

"You don't scream enough, though, so I'll be sure to make love to you even harsher next time." Jack kissed Hiccup's cheek and smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Then I'll be sure to ride you." Hiccup replied, giving Jack's arm a squeeze. "I'll be pregnant again soon."

"I know you will. I can't wait." Jack admitted, pressing his body closer onto Hiccup's back. "We'll have so much fun."

Hiccup nodded, and began dozing off to sleep. "Goodnight, Jack Frost."

"Goodnight, Hiccup Frost."

(Continue or not continue?)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragons or Rise of the Guardians.

"Daddy, daddy! Mommy! Look at my tooth!" Emma shouted, running into Hiccup and Jack's bedroom and jumping on the bed excitedly. "I pulled out my tooth! The tooth fairy will come visit us!"

Jack sat up, and looked at Hiccup with a smile. They were still tired from the recent events that night, and they were both still happy with the outcome. "Well, it looks like we'll have to visit her instead. That way you don't have to wait." Jack mused.

Emma cheered and hugged Hiccup, then hugged Jack, and ran out of the room to get dressed. "I love you!" She called as her brown hair disappeared him to her room and the door closed with a click.

Hiccup kissed Jack on the mouth and smiled. "I guess we'd better get dressed, too."

Jack nodded, kissing Hiccup back and pushing the blankets off of him. He stretched, and stood. "Man, I'm sore. Aren't you?"

Hiccup gripped his abdomen and hissed in pain. "It hurts. I think we overdid it last night."

"I can carry you, if you want." Jack comforted, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiling. "That way you don't have to feel bad."

"But won't the Guardians question why?"

"No. I'll just tell them that you tripped over some ice and hurt your leg." Jack waved it off and put his pants on over his boxers, and slipped his hoodie over his head.

He watched as Hiccup laced up his pants, wincing in pain every once in a while, and then pulling his tunic over his head. "Okay. Let's go."

Jack gathered the thin boy in his arms, not even noticing a difference because he was so light. He grabbed his staff off of the edge of the wall where it was leaning and called for Emma. "Hey, Em? Are you ready to go to North's?"

The little girl opened her bedroom door and ran out excitedly, already dressed in a small red pair of overalls with a white shirt under it, and jumped up and down. "I'm ready, Daddy!"

Jack smiled, and watched as his daughter whipped out her necklace that she used to control winter, and flew up into the air on her own. She didn't have to have a staff, because the Man in the Moon had made her to use a necklace instead to channel her powers.

The parents saw their six-year-old child fly out of the house and followed behind her. Emma already knew the way to go, and flew steadily until she landed into a pile of snow, getting covered in it and laughing.

Jack landed later, with Hiccup still in his arms. He sighed in content and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "Alright, let's go inside."

Emma's eyes lit up and she ran towards the giant doors, seeing the Yetis and hugging them to death. "You are furry!" She exclaimed.

The animals stepped aside while Jack and Hiccup entered the main lounge area. North sat with Tooth and they were both busily discussing a list. It was most likely, Jack wondered, the naughty or nice list. Curiosity overcame his senses as he walked further into the room with Hiccup in his arms and tried to see if his daughter was naughty or nice.

North saw Jack approaching and smiled joyfully. "Ah, Jack! I see you've brought the whole family with you."

Tooth smiled as Emma tugged on her leg. She leaned down and her eyes glistened. "I brought my tooth for you." Emma spoke softly, giving Tooth the small, pearly white canine.

Her eyes lit up, and she hugged the girl. "You take such good care of your teeth, Emma! I am so proud of you. I'll hold to your tooth forever." The Tooth fairy said, and she handed her a quarter.

Emma, however, denied the gift. "I can't take your quarter."

"Why not?"

"Because Mommy told me I needed Daddy's permission before I took things. Mommy said that Daddy liked control." Emma replied in an a innocent voice.

Jack overheard their conversation, and told Emma, "You have permission to take anything from the Guardians, sweetie. I just meant you couldn't take things from strangers."

Emma nodded, and Tooth gave her the quarter. "There you go, Emma. Congratulations on losing your first tooth."

"Thank you, Tooth fairy." Emma smiled and hugged her. "My Daddy says that you're a good friend."

Jack called Emma to him, and she grinned excitedly, hopping over to her father. "Yes?"

"Who wants to go sledding with us this afternoon?" He asked playfully, still cradling Hiccup in his arms.

"I do!" Emma shouted. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled big. "I love you Mommy! I love you Daddy! You're the best parents ever!"

Jack and Hiccup shared a loving look. "We'd better go, North. Tell Sandy and the Kangaroo we said hello."

Tooth waved happily, and watched them go. North chuckled, holding his belly with his hands. "I will. Goodbye, Frost! Have fun!"

"Always!" Jack yelled, soaring out into the sky with his family. He had everything he needed. He had everything he dreamed of. And he was about to have more of it.

Hiccup smiled at him, and rubbed his stomach. "Jack."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Hiccup whispered, making Jack beam.

"WHAT?! That's great! We did it!" Jack laughed, doing a loop in the sky.

"I know." Hiccup whispered again, "I am really tired, though. So once we're done sledding, can we go home so I can rest?"

Jack nodded, "Of course! You must be exhausted." He kissed Hiccup softly and landed on top of a hill with Emma. "Okay, Em. Show us what you've got."

Emma smiled and jumped up in the air, creating a quick sled from ice and hopping on it. She slid down the icy hill quickly, and Jack set Hiccup down, obviously knowing that his wife was too sore to do something as extreme as sledding.

"My turn!" Jack yelled, hopping on his own sled of ice and zooming much faster down than Emma had. They both laughed, and waved at Hiccup from down below. The Viking waved back, laughing just as excitedly.

A few hours passed, and Hiccup was soon at home in bed, his daughter and his faithful husband sitting on top of the covers next to him.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Emma asked, her blue eyes staring at Hiccup with worry.

"Nothing. Your mother is just tired." Jack smiled reassuringly, and he gave her a pat on the head before he turned back to face his wife. "So, are you hungry? I could whip up a batch of frost flakes or something."

Hiccup smiled at the old memory, and nodded. "That'd be fine, Jack. I'd like that very much."

Jack stood and grabbed Emma's hand. "Come on, Em. Lets go to the kitchen and make some."

The little girl stood and hopped along with Jack, and they both left Hiccup in the room to sleep for a few minutes. Jack then returned with the cereal and held it in front of Hiccup. "Here, I'll feed it to you, okay?"

Hiccup nodded weakly, and Jack gave him a spoonful, smiling.

"Where's Emma?" Hiccup asked as he swallowed carefully.

"She's in her room. I told her to take a quick nap." Jack shoveled out another spoonful and fed it to Hiccup lovingly. "If you need anything, let me know. There are some medications in the cabinet that can help with the pain."

"I'm alright. It's a little numb feeling now."

"Okay, Hic. Do you want anything else?" Jack asked as he fed Hiccup the last bite.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Jack's face reddened, but he smiled, and nodded quietly. "I would love to give you a kiss, my Hiccup." He leaned forward and connected his icy lips to Hiccup's warm ones, and gently moved away. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you. You're so good to me, Jack. I love you."

"And I love you, too. You smell like red roses." Jack kidded, setting the empty bowl of cereal on the nightstand next to the bed. He wrapped his arm around Hiccup protectively and watched as he snuggled into his chest.

"I love to spend moments like these with you." Hiccup whispered softly, before falling asleep again.

(Continue or not continue?)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Hiccup awoke just in time for dinner. He could smell the aroma from the kitchen that Jack was creating, and he could hear the laughter from his daughter.

He carefully stood, and winced only slightly from the pain. Hiccup walked into the kitchen and smiled, staring at Jack as he taught Emma how to measure salt with a teaspoon.

"There you go! Look at you! That's great." Jack smiled wide, laughing as some salt fell all over the floor. Emma clapped her hands and giggled. "We'd better clean this up before your mother-"

"I'm right here, Jack." Hiccup smiled, "I saw what you two were doing."

Jack sighed. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry about the whole...salt thing. Emma wanted to bake you a cake."

Hiccup hugged his family. "I'm not mad. We can clean it up in a flash. I think it's sweet."

"Well I think you taste sweet." Jack said seductively in his wife's ears so Emma couldn't hear.

Hiccup moaned quietly and bit his lip to keep from whimpering out Jack's name.

"Hey, Em? How would you like to go to Tooth's for a while? She called a few minutes ago, and that's why I was on the phone. She said she needed help." Jack told his daughter, who nodded eagerly. "Okay, then go grab some floss and meet us here."

As Emma rounded the corner, Jack captured Hiccup's lips in a deep kiss. "Oh, Jack..."

"We need some time alone," Jack smirked, "in our bedroom."

Hiccup nodded excitedly and pressed himself to Jack. "Anything for you."

"Are you sore still?" Jack wondered.

"No." Hiccup replied, "I am not as sore as I was yesterday."

"Do you want to be?" Jack whispered. "I can make you sore again."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "YES."

"Where would you like to go? The bedroom or the bathroom?" Jack kissed him and slid his hand cloyingly up Hiccup's shirt.

"Both." Hiccup gasped as his pants were being untied.

"You get ready, and I'll take Em to North's. I'll be back." Jack kissed him one more time, and Emma ran out of her room at that exact moment. Hiccup watched as they flew off together, and waved while he went into his bedroom.

Hiccup sat on his bed that he shared and stretched, removing his shoes. He wasn't as sore as he once was. "Okay... Before Jack gets here I'm going to shower." He told himself, undressing quickly and stepping inside the bathroom.

The water ran over his body soothingly, and he soaped up. Soon he grabbed the shampoo and shut his eyes. Cold hands wrapped around his waist, and he gasped as kisses were violently placed on his neck. "Thor, you gave me a heart attack."

Jack smirked and grabbed the soap. "Here, let me rub this on your body." He paused, "And I mean...ALL of your body."

Hiccup trembled with pleasure and Jack massaged his body and kissed him everywhere. It was so good. He moaned and searched for Jack's lips, finally finding them, and darted his tongue deeply in Jack's mouth.

"HICCUP!" Jack cried out, "Oh, Hiccup." He tackled Hiccup to the bottom of the shower and growled ferociously. "Spread your legs, honey."

Hiccup did as he was told, and felt Jack enter him deeply. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, rocking his hips in time. "Jack..."

"Hiccup, give it to me." Jack kissed him again, and ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair. "I want you."

"Please, Jack..." Hiccup melted into his kisses, and each one sent him a wave of undeniable pleasure. He shivered as the snow was inside him again, and felt Jack thrust harder.

"You're mine." Jack kissed his lips and let out a cry. He clawed onto the edges of the tub, and pushed deeper, making Hiccup gasp in surprise.

"That feels so good..." Hiccup arched his back and felt Jack move quicker. "Are we going to have another baby?"

"Yes!" Jack snowed in him again, and continued his spastic efforts to make another child, kissing Hiccup and giving him love bites everywhere. His hands roamed his wife's body.

"Jack...oh, please...it's so good." Hiccup bit his lip and wailed, his hips rocking faster. He cried out as Jack released more snow, and they both slumped, extremely exhausted.

"Jack... Again." Hiccup breathed, kissing Jack on the lips. He tugged on the silver hair and wrapped his legs around him. "Let's do it. Now. I want you." Hiccup moaned.

Jack nodded, and entered Hiccup again. He gasped and thrust harder, making Hiccup whimper and labor his breathing. "Hiccup. Scream my name."

"I can't." Hiccup shook with excitement.

"Scream my name." Jack gripped Hiccup's thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"JACK!" Hiccup threw his head back and gasped, his eyes still tightly closed. He spread his legs further apart, and Jack continued his love.

"Hiccup, I love you."

"I love you." Hiccup retaliated, rocking his hips faster. He held his breath, and screamed at the snow inside of him again. "Jack, wait..."

"Let me love you."

"I am. I just wanted to tell you... I want you to do it harder." Hiccup begged.

"Harder?" Jack questioned incredulously.

"Yeah... As hard as you can." Hiccup nodded.

"But won't you be sore?"

"Yes."

Jack agreed and took a deep breath, shoving himself inside of Hiccup as hard as possible, and hearing a loud moan come from the other boy. Hiccup's nails dug into his back, and he also moaned. He released more snow, and Hiccup sighed.

"Are you okay?" A worried Jack questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It felt really, really good." Hiccup laid back and smiled. "I could feel all of you inside of me that time."

"I bet you could."

"I enjoyed it." Hiccup shut his eyes and blew out air. "I enjoyed it so much, that I think I want to do something for you in return." He lowered his hand and grabbed Jack, watching as the winter spirit gasped.

"Hiccup, you beast." His eyes glistened, and he kissed Hiccup on the lips, trailing the remainder of his kisses down his neck. They both laughed and snuggled close together as the shower continued running above their heads.

"I love you so much. More than...love." Hiccup giggled.

"And I love you, Mrs. Frost. You know why? Because I'm Mr. Frost, and we are going to have another baby." Jack whispered in his ear, seeing satisfactory goosebumps appear on Hiccup's thin arms.

"You're so attractive." Hiccup pulled his neck down and crashed his lips on Jack's. "And that's why I want more."


End file.
